Memories of You and I
by Kuro'Usagihime
Summary: Len have problems in moving on from Rin's death. Can a girl who looked the same as Rin help him move on or there's something more to this new girl... Rated T for safety. OC ALERT! May end as LenxRin or LenxLenka. I'm the only one who knows that... :) I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS...
1. Chapter 1  The Reason Why I Want You

_A Rin & Len Kagamine Fan-fiction_

A love that is once forgotten.

Can it be once again remembered?

If the love that you always dream.

Has become a person with different heart and soul? **L.H.M**

**Memories of You and I**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – The Reason Why I Want You<strong>

**~Rin Kagamine's POV~**

"Papa! Papa!" I called on my father who was in the car. We are just having a picnic on the plaza with me, Papa and Mama when suddenly an urgent call broke our first bonding ever! "Papa! Can that meeting just wait?" I pouted.

"Rinny dear," Mama patted my head, "We need to attend that meeting for our company's sake. Please understand that."

"But I just don't understand at all!" I shouted.

"Rin Kagamine!" my Papa shouted and started to scold me. "You are already 10 years old and you understand our company's situation right? You should act more like a Kagamine and stop your selfishness!"

I looked at him straight then nodded my head. "I understand Papa, but I just want to stay. I saw Miku pass by and I want to play with her. I can just go home by myself," then I tried to smile. They let me stay and went on to their meeting. I was left there standing. Tears came flowing. _I wish we have no company so that Papa and Mama would have time for me._ I started to walk to the swing. The lone swing that no one played at. It's already old and anytime it would break but still, I sat on it and started to swing it slowly. I lied to my parents, I really didn't see Miku. I just want to find an excuse to be able to be alone. I swing it a little faster then it broke! I fell down and scratched my knee. I tried to stand up and threw the small rabbit plushie that I've been holding all this time and cried. I sat on the dusty ground and continued on crying. _I don't like this kind of life!_

Suddenly, a boy came near me. "Why are you crying?" he asked. I didn't answer him, I just continued on crying with my hands on my face.

"Here!" he gave me something, it was my rabbit plushie. I reached for it and hugged it tight. It's one of my most precious items since it's a gift from my Mama. He bent down and looked at me. "So you're crying because of your wound," he said with kindness. I looked at him and was surprised to see my own reflection in front of me. I wiped my tears and looked at him more closely. He has some differences with me though, his bangs are a little bit of a mess and he had his hair on a ponytail. He gave me his hand, "Here, let's wash that scratch," he smiled. There was a feeling of hesitation first but I reached for it in the end. He leaded me to a place where water faucets are all lined up. He washed it for me and I felt like a princess. After washing it, he gave me a clean handkerchief. I got it and wiped the scratch slowly, then pocketed the handkerchief. "Hey! That's mine!" he exclaimed.

"But it's already dirty. You still want it?" I asked him. My parents told me that it's nice to return things clean and tidy. "What I mean is— I should still let my nanny wash this handkerchief before returning it to you."

"No, it's alright. Really!" he chuckled a bit.

"If you say so— then," I returned his handkerchief to him. He reached for it then pocketed it. "What's your name?" I asked.

He looked at me and gave me a warm smile, "Len— just Len."

"Hmm? You have no surname? By the way, my name is Rin— Rin Kagamine," we started to walk back to the plaza.

"Rin— what a nice name."

"Thanks. Yours too, it's a nice name."

He shook his head but with his warm smile still on his face, "I think it's not that nice. I just grew up having work at a small age. I'm just a pauper."

I stopped walking and pulled his ponytail. He didn't say anything. He just turned around and asked me what's wrong. "Len, even if you are poor or what do you call it, it does not mean that you should have no name!"

"I don't even know my family so what's the point of learning about my name, right?"

I shook my head. "No! That's not right! Your name is the proof that you lived in this world. You should have your name! You could be a Kagamine!" I smiled at him. "Then you could be my brother! Or even my twin brother, since we really looked like each other."

He blinked twice and laughed at what I said. I pouted and asked him why. "It's not that easy to become siblings, Rin. We're not even blood-related. True, we looked alike each other but that isn't enough for me to become your brother. And how can you trust a stranger like me?"

I let go of his ponytail and thought for it. He's right, how can he become my brother if we are not blood-related. "Len—," I called his name when we are about to walk again.

"What is it, Rin?"

"How old are you?"

"Ten. Why did you ask?"

"Then we really are twins. I doubted about your age a while ago because you speak like an adult."

"You really say funny things, Rin," he chuckled a bit. "Rin, aren't you going home? It's already sunset."

"Oh! I forgot! Then—" I ran in front of him and smiled. "—thank you for your time my twin brother! See you tomorrow at the swing place! I'll be crying if you ditch me! See ya!" then I headed to my home forgetting that my parents have no time for me. I really wanted to stay with Len but I still need my best for my parents to acknowledge me. I wanted to see him again. It's the first time we met but I'm already wanted to get close to him.

**~Len's POV~**

Rin's really fun to be with, though we're still strangers but I am starting to like her. I was watching her when she was swinging on this rusty swing. This is the place where I always think about things to do with my life. I was planning on thinking on this place again but I saw Rin crying while swinging. I wanted to calm her but I was afraid that she'll ignore me and I don't know how to calm people. I just watched her until she broke the swing, threw her plushie and cried. I have no choice but to go near her and calm her down, she's having a tantrum and someone needs to calm her down. I picked her plushie, cleaned it a bit and gave it to her. She reached for it and hugged it tightly. She continued on crying with her hands on her face. I bent down and looked at her then I noticed the scratch on her knee. I made her believe that I believed that she was crying because of the scratch even though I know that there is another reason for her tears. Then I started to like her. There is a cute smile behind that sad face.

I was smiling while trying to remember her smile. Then I tried to fix the swing that she accidentally broke. We'll be meeting again at this place so it should be at a nice condition.

While fixing the swing, I remembered what she said about me becoming her brother. Maybe it'll be fun to be her brother. I wonder what the reason behind that request is.

After fixing the swing, I returned to my place. It was a small hut beside big houses. The family of Megpoid, who kept me living, are the owner of the hut. They said that I was left outside their house and they keep me in. I grew older and wanted to pay their kindness so I'm working and is living away from them... (since they only treat me like a dog ) Gumi, their only daughter, was my only friend until I met Rin.

I opened the door and there I saw Gumi waiting for me. I know that she's waiting because of her habit of playing with her red goggles that she wears as a headband. When she noticed me, she smiled and welcomed me. "Len, I made some food for you. Hope you like it!"

She's always the one who makes food for me after all so I'm not that surprised. I thanked her while placing my slippers neatly. "Gumi, can I borrow your first aid kit?" I suddenly asked her.

"Are you wounded?" she asked while scooping rice from the rice cooker that she brought with her and serving the food that she made on the table.

"A little. I just need to clean it with disinfectant," Gumi suddenly went near me and slap my hands. "OUCH!" I shouted. "Why did you slap my hands for?"

She crossed her arms and started to scold me. My hands are wounded because of fixing that swing. She said that she saw me fixing the swing and told me that I'm still a child and not an adult. After her long preaching, I smiled at her. "Gumi, sorry. I just can't help it to fix that swing."

"For what reason did you do that?" she asked. Her tone is starting to become calm. "Don't tell me that you did that for other's sake?"

I nodded then she started preaching again. Now it's about my sake and how kind I am and there should be a limit for my kindness for my own sake. I just listened to her then she just suddenly walked out. I think that I've angered Gumi once again. I went to the table that Gumi prepared and started to eat the food that she made. Like always, it's delicious. Since she's always with her mother, she knows all household chores and is a little strict when it comes to chores.

I finished my supper and started to clean up the table then Gumi went in with the First Aid on her hands. "Len, let me take care of the dishes, your hands are wounded right?" she said then she offered the First Aid Kit to me, "Here! Just cure that mess, okay." I reached for it and said thanks to her. I got no reply and she started to wash the dishes.

After cleaning the scratches, I went to Gumi and offered her my help but she won't let me. I just sat on the floor and waited for her to finish.

"Len, what's the name of the person whom made you fix that swing?" Gumi suddenly asked. I looked at her.

"Her name is Rin Kagamine but she didn't tell me to fix that swing. I just wanted it to be at a good condition when we meet again, that's all," I answered.

"Rin Kagamine... What a weird name," then she went near me, she had already finished the dishes. "Just send my regards to her..," she winked and opened the door, before going out, she turned and shouted, "Len, goodnight!" then left.

**~Rin** **Kagamine's POV~**

I sat on my chair at the dining table alone. My parents can't come home again because of their work. I hate their work! Period! I'll never ever take over that company ever!

As I eat my dinner, I remembered Len. Did he eat already? It should be nice if I can make food for him, which is impossible since I don't want to work. I hate household chores and will never do them.

I finished my food and went up to my room. Took a half bath, wore my pajamas with oranges and rabbits printed on it then lay on my soft, big, orange bed. Time for my favourite time! Sleeping! I really, really love sleeping. It's the time where I dream, rest and fly to the sky! But before that, I still need to do something, and that something is to write some things to my diary. I opened an orange handbag that is beside my bed and got an orange notebook from it and an orange glitter pen with orange scent. My friends told me that I'm an orange otaku since I'm very obsessed with it but I don't mind them, they also have some things they are obsessed with. Miku loves leeks which are the weirdest thing to be liked, Luka loves tuna, Kaito loves ice cream even though he's a boy... well, I can see no problem with that but Meiko, even though she's still underage, loves _sake_. So I'm not that weird at all, right? Well, I started writing my diary... Well, here's my entry...

_Dear Diary,_

_ Mom and Dad really have no time for me. They left in the middle of our picnic but since I found Len - my twin brother, well he's not actually my twin, we just look like each other even though he's a boy and I'm a girl. Maybe my parents lied to me and I really have a twin but who cares! My day became fine when he arrived. I had a good time with him! And we became good friends in an instant. I told him to meet me at that swing... O God! I forgot to tell him what time... Oh well... Hope we can have fun again! _

_And, you know diary, I told him that I like him to be my brother. Well, I think he thought of it as a lie but I really want him to be my brother. You know why? Because I'm always alone. I want someone to be by my side always. I know I have many wonderful friends like Miku, Luka, Kaito and Meiko but... I think I need someone whom I can be open to. And when I saw Len, I can think of him as my reflection that's why I know I can be open to him. I wanted him to be my side... Always..._

_ Truly yours,_

_ Rin-Rin_

That was easy! I smiled as I reread my entry, "Len!" I exclaimed. "Len Kagamine! What a nice name will that be!" I smiled. I hid the notebook in my handbag and covered myself with my blanket. I can't wait tomorrow!

... well yeah I'm a school girl that need

* * *

><p>Me : Well that's the end of CHAPTER 1. My eyes are really tired in typing all those words but I would type some more chapters!<p>

Lindy : Want me to help typing? _~little red horns started to grow~_

Me : No! You'll just mess up with my work! It's already planned you know!

Alice : How about me! I'll help you!

Me : Uhmm... Sorry Al but you don't know how to use the computer! You already broke one my laptop, remember?

Alice : _~starts to cry~ _You're a meanie! I hate you! WAAAHHH! _~runs off to somewhere~_

Me : _~sigh~ _Lin, can you please look after Al, she might commit suicide.

Lindy : Why me?

Me : Because you are the older type personality of myself? Just go! Shoo! Shoo! Or I'll kill you!

Lindy : Tch! _~goes off to Alice~_

Me : _~sigh~ _Well guys! I'm new, so just go on easy on me. I just love Rin and Len so I decided I should write my first fanfiction about them. Just review if you like it or not and will you please add some advice, I'll be grateful if there's an advice... ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 : Making Memories

**Chapter 2 – Making Memories**

* * *

><p><strong>~Len's POV~<strong>

When I woke up, I was wondering what time should I go to that place. Rin never did tell me what time. So when I started to work, I look at that place from time to time to see if she's already there.

Many hours passed and when I took another look, there I saw a blond girl with a tangerine bow looking at the swing. I think she's wondering who fixed that swing. I smiled when I saw her and asked a break from my boss. He let me take a rest then I ran towards that little rabbit in orange sundress.

I shouted her name and waved my hand as I approach her for me to get noticed since she's turning her back at me. She turned around and smiled, called my name and waved her hand. "Len! Are you the one who fixed this swing?" she asked.

I arrived in front of her smiling. I shook my head and lied, "Nope. How can a kid like me fix this swing?"

"Oh really?" there was an assuring accent in her voice. She walked near me, gave me a face palm that made my cheeks a little hot, looked at my eyes without hesitation and put her forehead on mine. "You're a liar!" she exclaimed. I stayed silent since she got it right. I'm a liar and a good one. "You are the one who fixed the swing and you also got some scratches from the swing that I broke. Why did you do that?" she moved a little bit away from me which made my heart calm a bit.

"I did that because I know that we'll be meeting here again. So I fixed it!" I answered. "But how did you know that I was lying?"

She smiled, "It's simple! Since we are twins!" she held my hands and pulled me, "Let's go!"

"To where?" I innocently asked.

"To a date!" she answered. "We'll be going on a date today!"

I let go of her hand, "But I have my work, and — we're still kids, you know."

She waved her hand like a fan, "Don't worry, don't worry! I will talk to your boss! And you're still a kid when you fixed that swing, right? So we can also have a date even if we're still kids! Just believe in me Len, we'll have lots of fun!" she held my hand once again. "So let's go!"

I followed her not letting go of her soft hand. First, we went to a shop. It's the shop where I was working. I was amazed how she talked to my current boss and made a deal with him. The deal was she would help the shop with all the things that are needed for it to have its branches. I was surprised that our boss listened to a kid like her. Maybe he just likes kids that he believed her. Oh well, then after that, she dragged me off to somewhere. And that somewhere is to a long shiny black car. She let me in and my eyes traveled the decors that are inside. There is a huge sofa, a flat screen TV, a small refrigerator and a home theater!

"Mister! Bring us to the mall!" she ordered then the car started moving. She let me sit on the sofa, and it was really indeed soft, as soft as the clouds… I think. She sat beside me and smiled.

"What's the matter Len?" she asked.

I looked at her, a little bit pale, "Rin, are you really that rich?"

She looked at me. Her eyes telling that she don't understand what I just said, "Oh, rich? No!" she giggled a bit, "We're just in the Middle Class."

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked, not believing a single word she had said.

"Yes. Sure! Because my parents work that hard to keep some money that they don't have time for their daughter," her smiling face gave a little frown, she looked at me and smiled again, "—and besides, rich people are those people who don't work but do have a lot money, that's what I believe."

I looked at her and started laughing. "You sure are funny Rin. You're so innocent! You seemed like a four year old kid!"

She pouted and pinched me a little, "A meanie! You're a monster! A middle-aged mean monster!" After saying that, I acted like a monster and chased her, since the place is a little bit wide, there's no problem in running around. We did that chasing rounds until we arrived at that destination, the mall!

**~Rin Kagamine's POV~**

At the mall, we just bought some things to have fun with. Just random things, we're just kids you know. We also bought some ice cream that we ate and played at. I really had fun with him. I want to stay with him forever!

When we are eating at the café that we always go to, I started talking to Len about his life and we looked just like adults.

"About my life? It's nothing that important to listen with particularly," he answered straightforwardly. "You? What can you say about your life?"

"Just a booooooo—ring life! I start my day by looking for my parents and end my day by looking for my parents. They are always not there. I just hate my life," I started to pout and crossed my arms.

"Maybe you should just understand your parents, Rin. They are working for your own sake also," Len said.

"I tried Len, but maybe my brain is just not enough to understand those things," there was a sudden silence but then someone called my name. It's a very high pitched beautiful voice that I know. When I looked where it came from, I saw that teal-haired ponytailed girl, waving and coming at me. Oh no, Miku's here! I held Len's hand and dragged him to somewhere. Just somewhere! Somewhere away from Miku, I don't want her to cling to my cute Len just like she clings to me.

We ran and ran and ran. Not sure where to go to. I stood on my feet panting heavily, I'm not an athlete okay! So it doesn't matter how far we got. I heard Len asking why we are running away and of course I answered him normally with a pat on his shoulder that a koala who likes to cling on to cute people and who loves leeks is chasing us. There was a minute of silence then Len laughed, "Is that so?" he asked. I felt that he squeezed my hand a little tighter, "Then let's get going. You don't want that koala to catch up with us, right?"

"But my feet hurt," I exclaimed then looked down on my feet, "I'm not that kind of an athlete and my sandals are killing me."

He bent down a little to my surprise, "Then I'll give you a piggy back ride," he offered.

I felt my cheeks had become a little hot. Wait, am I blushing? I crossed my arms and looked away from him, "Too common!" I peeked a little on him and saw that confused look in his face as he stood up. "A piggy back ride is too common and too childish."

"So, what do you like?" he asked kindly.

"Carry me! Like a bride!" I answered stubbornly still looking away from him. Then without saying anything, he carried me just the way I want it that made me blush a little more… I think. Then he gave a smile that is so innocent that made my heart beat a little bit faster.

"So let's go?" he asked. I nodded slightly and he ran as fast as he could back to the car. When we finally had sat on the sofa, he started to laugh, then I followed him. We laughed a laugh that is so very innocent. I don't want this happiness go, ever!

**~Len's POV~**

I was surprised at what Rin said, I did blush... a little but— how can I say this... When I carried her, she's light, her hair smells like orange, her hands so soft and she's cute... Uhmm... really! I do like her, she's sweet and everything so when she asked me to carry her like a bride, I felt like I want to jump in joy and do some acrobats! Well, I don't usually do acrobats but that's the point. Well back to reality, yeah, I carried her and she's so light and we're so close that I can smell her scent. I ran back towards the car since I realized that it's already sunset. When we sat at the sofa, I laughed since I had the best day of my life ever! From the beginning 'till running away from that koala, I really had fun, then, Rin also laughed, her laugh makes her more radiant and cute. It's like that I'm hearing a soft, nice melody.

The car drove off and I found myself helplessly becoming asleep. I woke up a minute later and found Rin sleeping on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. She's so cute and innocent. I poked her on her nose then she woke up, she pouted and puffed her cheeks. "Len! Please just behave. I'm having my nap here."

"Nope! I won't behave," then I started playing with her tangerine ribbon bow on her hair.

"Hey! Quit that!" she protested but I continued playing with it until she pinched me, "When I say quit it, you should quit!" she pouted.

"Rin, I just noticed, do you love this ribbon bow?" I asked. "Well, since you always wear it."

She looked at me with a smile on her face, "Yup!" she nodded. "Ribbon bows are my signature! I always feel that I'm not me whenever I'm not wearing my bows," she smiled then the car stopped. "Oh! This is our stop Len!" the driver opened the door. She held my hand gently and went out. It was the playground. "Well, I just thought that— maybe I should walk with you or should I say, walk you home, since my parents won't come home today, like always and—" she turned bright red or maybe it's just the sunset. "—and i want to know where you live," she looked straight at me, then away again, "That's all."

I smiled, "It's alright with me, Rin. We can walk together."

"Really?" she smiled beautifully and whooa! Is she sparkling? Wait, it's just the sunset... I think.

I nodded, then she held my hand again and walked hand in hand.

We arrived at my house. Well, I don't think it's really my house. It's Gumi's, right.

"Well, this is my stop," I smiled.

Rin looked at the small house that is supposed to me mine. "Really? Your house is so cute Len. I want to live there," she smiled. Wait, she really is sparkling. The sun has already set and— hey glad the sun had already set. I don't want her to see me blushing.

"It's not that spacious at all."

"Yeah! That's why I like it," she tilted her head with a smile still on her face.

"Uhmm... Rin?"

"What is it, Len?" she asked with a questioning look in her turquoise eyes.

"I know that I shouldn't interfere with your family problems but... I think you should just understand them... Family is the greatest gift from above so you should love and understand them," I said calmly. Her smile faded and thought for it for a while.

"Len, I know that," then she smiled. "That's why I've been trying my best to understand them," then she giggled. She looked at straight at my eyes. "But Len, maybe you should act a little bit immature since you've been acting more mature than your age," she winked at me. My cheeks became hot. I think I want to go inside now. "And maybe you should not push yourself to much working. Working isn't for kids you know," she pouted. "And I think that's all I can say. And... maybe, try not forcing yourself to smile even if you don't want to."

I blinked my eyes for quite some time, then laughed. "Hai! Roger that!" I gave her a salute. Then we laughed. "Thanks, by the way. For this wonderful day!" I smiled brightly.

She went near me, and put her forehead on mine just like this morning, my cheeks became more hotter, "That's more like it. A smile that is not forced," then she giggled.

I held her shoulder and pushed her away gently, I ran my hand through my hair, "Uhmm... Rin?"

"Hmm?" she raised her eyebrow a bit.

"I have something to give you," then I gave something to her. It is a white ribbon bow that I bought at a certain store without me getting noticed by Rin. She smiled widely and sparkled again.

"Len! Thank you! It's wonderful!" she smiled.

I ran my hand again through my hair, "Your welcome. It's not that much. Your bows are more elegant than that. It's just simple, to show my gratitude."

"No Len. It's wonderful. With its color, I can wear it in every dress. I can match it with any dress. And besides, it's the thought that counts right?" then she removed the tangerine ribbon bow that she was wearing and replaced it with the one I gave her.

"So, how do you intend on going back home?" I asked.

"Well, haven't you notice that the car is following us?" she pointed straight back at the black shiny car that we just rode a while ago.

"Oh! So, maybe I should get going now," I said, still blushing. As I turned around, Rin called my name and pulled me. I blushed more and my heart beat faster as she tipped and kissed my cheeks.

She relaxed her feet and smiled, "Thank you for this bow and also for this day, Len," then she ran towards the car and before I came back to reality, they left.

I touched the cheek that she kissed. Whooa! My best day ever just became better.

* * *

><p>Well, that's Chapter 2 for you. I'll be working for the Chapter 3. Hope You Like it. ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 :A Sweet Lie & A Bitter Truth

_(sigh) I'm really pitiful! Really! I'm starting the story at the beginning! I felt like I fell from the 101st floor of a 100 story building! I really really hate that thief! Grrr! BTW, the story changed a bit starting from this point so watch out for those changes... _

_**Chapter 3 – A Sweet Lie and a Bitter Truth**_

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV~<strong>

A year had passed and my friendship with Rin is becoming better and better. She even did say that she wants to be my bride if I can't be her brother. Well, I need to admit it. I'll prefer on not becoming her brother. Well, it's just that— I— I think I'm having a puppy love. I'm pretty sure about it, really! Or, maybe? Well then, back to reality. I just found out that Rin and I have the same birth date and its really fast approaching! December 27th and it's the 12th of December today. I just really don't know what I should give her. I've been trying to decide just a week ago and I've still haven't found anything for her. Better go check the stores.

After I got out from my work, I immediately went to the stores to check some perfect gift for Rin. As I stroll down the street, I bumped into a girl with teal colored hair tied into ponytails. As I apologize to her, she held my shoulder and shouted, "Rin! Are you now into cross-dressing?"

I took a step back to be freed from her grip and smiled, "I'm not Rin. I may just look like her but I'm a boy, and my name is Len."

"Really?" she gave me that I'm-not-believing look then she sighed. "Since your voice is not that similar with Rin because... well... just like you said. You are a boy! But how did you know Rin anyway?"

"We're friends!" I answered with a smile. Then she gave me another I'm-not-believing look to me.

"Really!" I exclaimed.

"Then!" she shouted, or more like... squealed. "Do you even know that her birthday is fast approaching?"

"Well— yeah," I started to scratch my head. "And I'm looking for a gift for her," without knowing, I started to blush.

"Do you like her, Len?" she asked with sparkles on her eyes. Whooa— sparkles? "Well, if you do like her, then... I'll help you!" she answered with a big smile on her face. I looked at her a little bit interested that she noticed. "Then, let's go!" she grabbed my hand and went off to somewhere.

After some hours of looking a gift for her, I finally found a nice gift. It's a necklace. A necklace with a star pendant with a little yellow crystal on the center. It's a little bit expensive so I did a little bit borrowing of money from that girl... well, she insisted and said that my reasoning is so romantic and she also said that Rin likes me also... Well, I did blush when she said that. But... back to reality, I thanked that girl for helping me and she bid goodbye without saying her name. But, oh well, Rin said that I should try becoming immature sometimes.

I looked at the time and was surprised to see that I'm late in Rin and I's meeting time. I tried to run to that swing and there I saw Rin crying. Oh crap, I think I made her cry.

I went to her and patted her head, she raised her head and I smiled apologetically, "Rin, sorry I'm late," she started to cry louder in my surprise. Then she hugged me really tight in my BIGGEST surprise that made my heart beat at its fastest. I wanted to ask her why but I decided not to since she's really depressed about it. After calming her down, she didn't say any word.

As I walk to my home, my head was off to somewhere thinking what's the reason behind those tears. I haven't seen her that sad since we've met.

"Len?" a voice called. I came back to my senses and saw Gumi. "Gumi? Where are you heading?" I asked.

"Heading? Len, the question is where are YOU heading?" then I realized that I'm already pass at my house.

"Oh shoot! I forgot where I live!" I cracked a little joke that made Gumi giggle a bit. "Gumi, do you know where I live?"

Gumi nodded and kind of ride on my joke, "So that's why you're coming with me to get you home," she held my hand and dragged me back home.

~~~xxXXxx~~~

Many weeks passed and it's already December 24th, the day before Christmas and I haven't seen Rin since that day when she cried the hardest. I think she's angry with me. I've been thinking all this time to apologize to her but I don't know where she lives. I wish I could just meet someone who knows her just like that teal-haired girl.

After my work, I immediately went to that place but found no one. I just sighed and walked back to Gumi's.

On my way, I saw that familiar long black shiny car parked in front of the Megpoid's house. The first thing that came to my mind was Rin. Maybe she came to see me... But... why would she do that?

I ran as fast as I could and stood on my feet panting. Mrs. Megpoid saw me in delight and welcomed me inside her house. Oh, what happened? Why is Mrs. Megpoid so nice to me in a sudden?

She let me sit on the sofa and gave me hot chocolate. Then called someone, I think I heard that she called Mr. Kagamine. A man in a tuxedo came and sat in a sofa in front of me._ Is this Mister related to Rin? _He smiled as I sip some hot chocolate. "Well, my child. What's your name?"

I swallowed the hot chocolate that I drank, put the cup on the coffee table between us and answered him politely, "I'm Len, mister. Just Len. But sometimes, or should I say... _always_... a certain friend calls me Len Kagamine."

"Why would that friend call you a Kagamine, my child?" he asked again, taking interest in every word I say.

"Because she said that we're twins."

"She? So this friend of yours is a girl. What's her name? Mind if I know?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Mister, why are you asking too many questions? As I can remember, you are a stranger. And I think that I shouldn't answer questions from a stranger like you," I stood up. "So, if you wouldn't mind, I need to go home." As I start walking out, the man held my shoulder and smiled.

"As expected from a Kagamine child," then he hugged me. "Welcome, my son!"

Son? Does this mean, he's my father? Hey! Everything's becoming so difficult to understand. HE is my FATHER? Wait, I can't grasp at the reality at all.

I pushed him gently, "Well Mister... That was such a nice joke! But, as you can see... I'm fine living alone. And if you really are my father, how come you just appear like that? I mean..." I took a step back away from him. My mind full of thoughts and questions.

"Hush, my son," his voice strong and frightening. "I've been searching for you for quite some time now. And now that I found you, I can now give you a better future."

"Hey! How can you be so sure that I'm your son?" and without knowing, I was already glaring at him, forgetting my manners.

"He's your father, Len," Gumi suddenly said. "He has some papers of your birth and it says that he's your legal father. Aren't you happy, Len? That a family has come to get you?"

"Well, I'm happy but... I get these feelings that... oh crap..." I suddenly slapped my face. "There are no tears of joy at all and I think that..."

"It's okay to be angry, son," the man who claims to be my father said calmly.

"Angry? No! I'm not angry! Just... wait?" a question and thought suddenly flashed. "How come you left me in somebody's house?"

He stayed silent, his eyebrows furrowed.

I looked at him not knowing what to do. I took a deep breath to calm myself but no use. I'm still stunned at the things that are happening right now.

"Mr. Kagamine," I heard Gumi said. "I think everything is happening too fast. Maybe you can tell Len everything tomorrow."

Then, with my world stunned. I ran back to the hut where I always stay.

I immediately went to bed after changing my clothes and hid myself with my blanket.

~~~xxXXxx~~~

**~Gumi Megpoid's POV~**

Len went out running fast as he could. What's wrong with him? He's been wishing all this time to meet someone who knows his family and now that he's father is here, he's acting weird. Well, he did change. He was so reliable and at pace at the past but since that Rin came, he became a little bit immature, giving jokes, playing little pranks, and smiling on his own. He became more charming. But who cares if I see it that way. The problem is, I don't know what his problem is.

The man claiming to be Len's father sat on the sofa that Len just used, Okaa-san offered him some tea and sat in front of him. I looked at him from head to toe. I can see the resemblance between Len and him but... I think he's not that kind at all. His face not breaking any smile and his eyes that always glares.

"Mr. Kagamine, sorry if it turned out like this," Okaa-san said bowing gently to the man. I slowly went near her and sat beside her.

"It's okay, Mrs. Megpoid. I'll come back here the first thing in the morning," he stood up and turned back. "Be sure that'll he'll come with me," he glared at Okaa-san then left. He is definitely not kind. I looked at okaa-san who is apologizing to that old geezer.

When they already left, okaa-san asked me about that Kagamine Rin that I always talk about. Yeah, you heard me right, even though they treat Len like a dog, they became interested in him when he befriended that girl. I don't know what's with that girl that everyone seems to know her very well except me.

"Gumi, Len has a friend named Rin Kagamine, right?" okaa-san asked.

I nodded, "Okaa-san, Len and Rin are siblings, right?" I asked clarifying the thought that came when I first met that old geezer and knew that his surname is Kagamine. Siblings is the only reason that can answer why Len and Rin resemble each other.

Okaa-san nodded.

My eyes widened and looked at my okaa-san, "Daughter? Then, does that mean that Rin and Len are siblings?"

Okaa-san nodded again.

I stood up and started to my room.

"Gumi!" she called. I turned back to her. "You've got to tell that boy!"

I bit my lower lip and words formed, "I DON'T WANT TO."

I noticed okaa-san's frown making her wrinkles obvious, "Gumi! Are you disobeying your mother?"

"If Len doesn't want to come with that old geezer then I'll obviously disobey you mother."

She bit her lower lip, approached me and slapped me, I shuddered at the pain that okaa-san gave, "You have no right to say that Gumi! You're just my daughter!"

_Just? _Tears started to form from my eyes.

"Your father needs Mr. Kagamine and you... you..." tears started to fall. "You'd choose that boy over your father? How could you?"

_Otou-san... he needs a heart surgery but we're on a financial crisis... Hah, I'm pitiful. _


	4. Chapter 4 : Truth Really Hurts, Right?

_I'm totally into this story now. Even though no one (I think XD) reads it... I'm so pitiful! -_- Demo! Demo! Demo! I'll do my best to share this talent of mine... (talent? I guess that's too much...) or... skill. Whatever it is... XDD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 – Truth Really Hurts, Right?<strong>_

_Yeah... I know, truth really hurts... I already felt that. -_-_

* * *

><p><strong>~Len's POV~<strong>

I woke up by a knock on the door. I stood up, rubbed my eyes and walked slowly to that door to open it.

I opened it still rubbing my eyes. I found Gumi, her mother and that man claiming to be my father. I was wide awake now, ready for the things that they are going to say. I opened the door wider and tried to let them in but they wouldn't.

"Len, your father has come to get you," Gumi said in a monotonous tone.

I looked at them blankly, "I won't come," I answered straightforwardly. "I'm contented with my life now. I don't want to..."

"Is that really true?" she said cutting me off. "Because if you ask me, your life is miserable, always depending on others... and I know, that you are just contented right now because of a certain someone, right?"

_Someone? Yes, she's right. I became content with my life because of that someone._

"But what if that someone is gone?" her voice cold.

My eyes widened as I heard the news. _Gone? _"What do you mean about that, Gumi?" I asked, my voice starting to shake.

Gumi looked away from me and held her arm, "Rin has been missing for some weeks, Len."

I looked at the man who claims to be my father, "Then... I want to see her!" I exclaimed... in delight. It seemed that I had forgotten that this man claims to be my father and if he is also Rin's father... then, we are siblings... But I don't care about that right now. I want to see her.

The man came near me and patted my head, "Don't get your hopes too high my son. She and her mother had been gone missing weeks ago. We've been searching for them but we've seen no signs of them."

I don't want to believe what this man is saying. Rin is missing? I gathered all my courage to continue on speaking, "Then! We'll search for them until we see them!"

"If that's what you wish my son... But first, I need to get you."

I clenched my hand and was now a little bit angry. This man has a missing daughter and wife and he is just getting his lost son? I think that he should search for them first... But what can I do? This man says that I'm he's son and if that's true then... I can't do anything.

"Okay, I get it," I looked at him straight in the eyes. "But... there's always a but, isn't it?"

**~~~xxXXxx~~~**

**~Gumi Megpoid's POV~**

"There's always a but, isn't it?"

I looked at Len a little bit surprised. I never thought that he can make a deal.

"Don't stop searching for them and if you stop doing so or failed on finding them... I'll never think about you as my father," there was a glare in his eyes that I, myself, is first time seeing it. He's very serious about Rin's disappearance. Is she that important to him?

The old geezer nodded in agreement, "That deal is fine with me, my son."

"Len," I exclaimed with complete obvious worried tone. "I'm sorry," I started to cry.

Len patted my shoulder and looked at him. He was smiling... But... that smile is back. A forced smile...

"Why are you saying sorry Gumi? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I— I," I can't say what I want to say... I'm crying too much. Please... stop crying!

"I should be the one that should be sorry... I caused you too much trouble. I'm the reason why they hurt you, right? _Sorry,_" I tried to rub my tears and shook my head. Len, don't blame yourself. It's all my fault. "Gumi, take care!" and with a smile, he followed that old geezer and left. I was left crying all my heart out. It's my entire fault.

Len, you've gotten stronger. But... please continue on smiling and laughing innocently and freely. It is all I wish for this Christmas! Len!

**~~~xxXXxx~~~**

**~Len Kagamine's POV~**

December 25th

Merry Christmas to myself! But I don't seem to be merry at all.

Looking at Rin's pictures just make me want to cry. What really happened? Where are you? I haven't even said sorry, right? You better come back, Rin.

"Uhm... Len-sama," a voice called.

I looked back and saw a maid in my age.

"_Atashi wa... SF-A2 Miki, Len-sama._I'll be your personal maid until _Rin-hime _comes back," she bowed down and smiled.

I stood up, placed the picture album on the coffee table and greeted her back. "I'm Len... Nice to meet you Miki," I tried to smile. "Can you please stop that formality? I'm not used to it. Just Len is fine."

"If that's what you want, Len-sa... I mean... Len."

I smiled, "That's more like it."

"Mind if I ask, Len-sama?"

"Okay, go on... And just call me Len."

"Do you... know _Rin-hime_?"

I looked at her, she has that worried expression all over her face.

I nodded trying to give a smile and hide these feelings of worry and regret of being his brother, "She's a friend."

She didn't answer back but instead, she offered me a tour to the house. I smiled and followed her. The house is really big... but that doesn't matter. I'm a person who's not from this status so I'm kind of used to that small hut that I stayed in and if I can stay in this place... I wish that I'm with her, the only girl who made me smile on my own/

"And... lastly," Miki broke my daydreaming. I wasn't really listening to her tour. I feel sorry for her, "...this is your room, Len-sama," she opened the door and there I saw a very spacious room... It's about the size of Gumi's house...

I walked in exploring the place. I looked at Miki, "It'll be a little bit lonely just staying in this house, right? Now I know what she feels."

Miki slightly nodded, "But, Rin-hime feels loneliness in this house, yes. But even though in those times, she still shines. So, she has become less lonely, more _less _since you arrived," a smile escaped from my lips. "She's really strong."

"Miki? You seemed to know her very well."

"Well, she's my Rin-hime, afterall," she smiled.

**~~~xxXXxx~~~**

**~Miki's Flashback~**

****The snow kept on falling, my frail body seeking warmth. I need to live. I need to survive.

_"If you want to survive, then steal!" _says the children I'm always with.

I want to live! I want to survive! That's why I'm here snatching things from rich adults and children. I stole their everything! I don't care what they think about me. I want to live and that's all.

Just like the normal days, I did my daily routine on that snowy day. I saw a girl in an orange sweater and a white scarf around her neck. She's on her own buying things for the holidays. I see her wearing a shoulder bag where she keeps her purse.

I slowly went to her, like an amateur snatcher that I am. Slowly. Slowly. Without someone to notice me... Like always. I grabbed the bag and ran away but she noticed me, she cried and called for help. Before I know it, men in black captured me. When they were about to turn me in to the police, that girl called.

_"My name is Rin Kagamine! Put that child at once!" _she exclaimed maturely. The men did follow her though. _Is she a royalty or what?_

__After putting me down, she suddenly held my hands forgetting the bag that I'm holding. I was filled with fright thinking what she might do to me?

She removed her scarf...

_Will she strangle me to death?_

__...and wrapped it up to my neck gently. I was surprised and touched at what she did.

"You'll be sick if you're going to run around town without some nice and warm sweater or scarf. At least this'll help you keep warm," then she gave a nice, kind and warm smile. Warmer than the scarf she gave. "I'm Rin Kagamine, 6 years old," she reached her hand for a handshake.

"Miki, 9 years old," I answered back, amazed at what she's doing. I looked at her hand wearing mittens. I frowned. _She's just like them. Afraid to touch my filthy hands with their bare hands._

__"Oh! My bad!" then she slowly removed the mittens and outstretched her hands once again. "Miki, can we become friends?"

I was touched at what she's doing. This will be the first time someone did these things to me. _What does she want? _Her smile so sweet and her actions so innocent.

My cold hands slowly moved and reached hers. Maybe, I'm withdrawn with her extremely warm light.

~~~xxXXxx~~~

****"Papa, can Miki stay with us?" I heard Rin from the outside of a room. Rin brought me home and decided that I should live with her. But it seems that her father doesn't want to but she still insisted. I heard her father's voice raised and she stayed silent. Her father angrily went out the room, he even noticed me and glared at me then left. I looked inside and saw Rin standing still.

"Rin, are you okay?" I asked a little bit worried.

She looked at me a little bit sad but she still tried to smile. She ran towards me and grabbed my hands, "You still want to live, right? So I'm helping you no matter what!"

She dragged me off to somewhere and asked an old lady about something. She hired me as her personal maid immediately after talking to that lady. But even though it is just a maid, she treated me as an equal. She even did tutor me the things she learned from school. For me, I felt that I had the best little mother.

**~~~xxXXxx~~~**

**~Len Kagamine's POV~**

As I listened to Miki's story, a smile slipped. "She's really Rin."

Miki nodded, "Len-sama, I want to show you something."

I followed her then we arrived at a certain room not far from mine. Miki got a key from her pocket and opened it, it was a room filled with orange stuffs. I think I know whose room this is. _Rin's._

I explored the room with a little smile on my face. I guess she really like oranges... She's an orange otaku afterall. As I explore the room, I found a yellow jewelry case that really caught my attention. I opened it and a melody was heard, so it's a music box. The melody was so nice yet sad... I heard Rin once, humming this song. Brings back memories. I closed it and went on exploring the place. I went to the bed and sat on it, it's soft... Too soft.

"Len-sama, you are the boy whom Rin-hime refers to as twin, right?" Miki suddenly asked.

I nodded a little bit surprised.

"Then, look under the bed, you'll see something wonderful."

Just like she said, there was something under, it was an orange bag. I got it and opened it. Inside were orange notebook, an orange glitter pen and a bunch of scented envelope. I picked one and opened it. It was a letter and it is addressed... to me! Hey! It's all addressed to me!

I started to read the letter that I opened. A smile escaped while reminiscing the things that Rin wrote on her letters. They are all about how she feels/

_"Dear Len,"_

__I started to read the letter.

_"You said you have someone you like..."_

Well, yeah... It's YOU! You're just so stupid to not notice.

_"Well... I hope she's nice."_

__Yes. She's really kind and nice. She can't even kill a mosquito.

_"But... How can I say this... Uhmm... Okay! No more holding back! __Len, I know at first that I said that I want you to be my brother... but, now I'm taking it back! I want to be your bride afterall!"_

__I blushed as I read that part. Even though she always tell me that, I still can't stop blushing.

_" Len! I really like you..."_

__My heart started beating faster. Even though it is just a letter, here feeling are vividly clear. It's just the same if she say these words in front of me.

_"Even in this letter, my feelings are mixed up! I don't know who that lucky girl is but she's lucky... To have someone like you like her. __Len, let's be together always, okay! Even if you like someone else. Because your happiness is my happiness."_

__I crumpled the paper a bit. I was overwhelmed by these feelings I'm feeling right now. _Dummy! If your happiness is my happiness, then why are you gone? You are my happiness Rin. Come home. Come back safe and still smiling._

**~~~xxXXxx~~~**

**~Miki's POV~**

Len-sama...

I think he likes her back.

As I pass a guest room, I heard someone talking about Rin. I heard her name so I listened to their conversation outside. It isn't a nice thing to do but... there's something that bothers me.

"Mr. Kagamine, we've found them... but," a voice of a man said. "But, they've been... burned completely," wait, _burned... completely? _As I heard those words, I don't know how to react. Are they talking about the Mistress and my Princess?

"It was a car crash. Last night. It seemed that the Mistress lost control of the car and on the turn, a truck pulled out in front of them. The car that they are riding, exploded due to spilled gas," the voice continued.

It's a lie! Rin's still alive,right? I silently cried as I listened to their conversation.

"It seemed that, the Mistress tried to let Rin out but failed. Some of the kid's things we're scattered outside the car and is seemed to be the only strong evidence that it is them. The only people on the car are the Mistress and her daughter. That is all we can say."

_Ouzo..._It's a lie, isn't it?

I walked slowly to the maid's quarters, my eyes full of tears.

It's all lies... I don't want to believe it! Rin is... still alive. I know it! Rin...

**~~~xxXXxx~~~**

**~Len Kagamine's POV~**

December 27th.

I woke up, hearing cries outside.

I stood up and took a peek. Everyone was crying over two coffins... Wait, I don't like this feeling. I went down slowly at first but then... ran to see who's dead.

The girl with beautiful teal colored hair saw me. She is also crying. She noticed me, despite of her tears, trying to see whose death this is then she ran towards me and tried to stop me from looking whose inside. Then I saw the picture on top of one of the coffin. A picture of a blonde haired girl with cerulean eyes. She was wearing a ribbon bow on her hair and has this beautiful smile. My eyes widened as I saw that picture.

"Rin?" I exclaimed. I pushed the girl and ran towards that coffin to see her and... this is not Rin! Tears came flowing from my eyes. "Lies... This is all lies, right?" I asked the girl with teal hair.

With tears in her eyes she shook her head. "Len... this is the truth... I... also want to believe that this is a nightmare... I want to wake up now. But... No matter how hard I try... I can't since I'm already awake... Len..." she tried to express in between her sobs.

"No!" my voice raised. "Rin is still alive. The one who's inside is not RIN! This is a joke, right?" I cried. Everyone stayed quiet. "You are trying to fool me, right?" Again, nobody answered... "This kind of thing... Isn't fun at all! I just want to say sorry, I just want to say happy birthday, I just want to see her smile, I just want to be with her always. But, you don't understand it at all!" then I ran inside my room.

This kind of thing... if it is just like this... Then I just prefer the lie if this is the truth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gaahh! Done rewriting! Few twitches here and there. Few additions here and there. and Voila! Tiredness Maximum!<em>**

**_..._**

**_Lindynnah : Lyn doesn't own Vocaloids! Mind you!_**


	5. Chapter 5 : Letters of Sorrow

_Yosh! My goal tonight is up to Chapter 8! Let's see if I can finish that! Good luck to me!_

_A/N : Notice that Len's POV title is now Len Kagamine's POV! Since it is already known that Len is a Kagamine! ^^_

_**Chapter 5 – Letters of Sorrow**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Len Kagamine's POV~<strong>

I got the orange bag that has the notebook and letters in it and ran towards Rin's room. With tears in my eyes, I started reading her letters and answered them by writing each an answer letter. It took hours reading and answering them since there are tons of them. Letters related to me, my problems, my feelings and wishes. I smiled and cried while reading her letters and answering them. My heart filled with hope that Rin is still alive. That's what I wanted to believe.

The last letter, December 12th, the last day I saw her, that letter was never put inside an envelope. I silently read it trying my best for my tears to stop.

_Len... Sorry if I made you worry. It's just that there are so much happening that I can't take it anymore. And the feeling that you'll never come back to me came to me when you were late. I was so worried at that time and was so sorry for my being so emotional. But I also pass half the blame to you, for I had told you that if you ever ditch and leave me, I'll cry. You should remember that! Since it's a memory when we first met..._

_Memories sure are nice things, right? Make sure you treasure ours since it's the only treasure I can share._

_If I ever vanish or disappear, will you search for me? Even if you know that it's impossible? Len, I really want you to answer... Please... please, say yes. I want to see you if that happens and want to say my feelings to you._

_I really, really like you Len._

Tears kept falling.

_Rin, do you know all along that you'll be gone? All of these things that you wrote, are they really the truth? For I want to believe that they are lies since you told me that you want to be with me forever. How can you left without even saying goodbye?_

"Rin... you're not dead right?" I cried out loud with my pitiful sorrowful voice. Hoping that she'll answer me and tell me that it's all a bad dream. "We promised each other that we'll be together always. How can you leave?!" I crumpled that last letter and wished to it, "If you can tell me right now. PLEASE! Please tell me it's all lies!"

"Len..."

As I heard that voice, I rubbed my tears and looked back. It was Miki. Her eyes were teary and red.

"I got Rin's things that were left behind from the accident," she tried to smile but instead, a single tear betrayed her and fell. She looked up and wiped her tears with a forced smile, "Want to see them? They are all for you," she handed me a paper bag.

I reached for it and slowly opened it. It's a small gift box. I was surprised and sad at that thing. It was... unexpected. Rin never forgot to amaze me even in these situations but these pain is overwhelming than that amazement that I should be feeling. I turned around to hide my tears from Miki. I slowly opened the box and saw a bass clef pendant. I saw a letter inside the paper bag. I picked it, opened it and read it silently.

_Dearest Len..._

_I always loved the snow since many eventful things happened in my life during these season but of course, even if we met during Spring and not Winter, it's also one of the eventful days that happened to me. I really want to spend the snow outside with you, Len._

_How are you? I really miss you very,very much. Hope you really, really miss me too._

_I know that you really like music Len. Even if you deny it, I know that you love it that's why I learned to love music also. I can always hear you humming songs and sometimes gazing at musical instruments. A pendant is all I can afford right now so bear with it, but you know, I also have a pendant like yours, a G-clef! Yay! We're pair!_

I smiled a bit at that part. Rin will still be Rin.

_Guess this will be the last line. Please don't ever forget about me. If you ever do, I'll cry!_

The letter ended with a smiley and a P.S

"Miki? Is there a rabbit together with these things?" I asked after reading that P.S

"Well, yes..." she answered still sobbing. "One of the police officers said that they did saw a rabbit beside these things. It seemed to be injured so they sent it to a vet."

"Which vet?" I stood up.

She looked at me a little bit surprised and confused about my actions. She told me where it is and I immediately went there.

_Please take care of that fluffy white rabbit, kay? _

The P.S that is written on the letter. I may be jumpy right now because I want to take care of everything that Rin left me... _No... _she didn't left me anything, for she _didn't_ left.

When I finally arrived, I asked the vet about the rabbit that the police officers sent. She immediately gave it to me with a gentle smile that made me calm a bit. She placed a rattan basket with a white rabbit on it on the table. The rabbit was really white and has ruby eyes. "There is a letter attached to the basket when she got here. It seems that the police officers showed some respect and didn't try to read it so..." she searched for it under the pillows that the rabbit is sitting at. When she found it, she gave it immediately with a smile on her face.

She gently gave the rattan basket with the rabbit to me and gave me some few things about the rabbit. It likes oranges the most. As I heard her say that, I smiled and a tear fell. _Just like Rin._

As I slowly walk home, the snow started to fell. I stared at the already dark sky and felt that the weather is sympathizing with my loss and the thought that Rin loved the snow the most made me remember the great times we have and the more I remember, the more it hurts.

I started reading the very last letter. _Geez... she really loves letters._

As I opened and read it, I stopped and cried in the middle of the snow.

_Len,_

_Thank you for everything and I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I really want to be your bride afterall but it appears that we're twins. At first, knowing this made me regret of being my parents' daughter and your twin. In the short time we were together, I learned to love you and only wished for us to be together always. But I guess, now, that's impossible._

_If you ever read this letter then I'll be starting to forget these feelings for you. I know it's impossible for me but I'll learn. _

_I wish you happiness..._

_I Love You._

Stupid! I don't care if we're siblings! As long as you're alive! I love you too! And you are my happiness! I don't know what to do without you! I really want to see your smile again! Rin! Don't leave!

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>**

**_Wish this was better than the first one that I made... _**

**_Linden : R and R!_**

**_Lena : Lyn doesn't own Vocaloids!_**


	6. Chapter 6 : A Brand New Beginning

_Dunno if it's better than the last but please praise me! Pet me! and praise me MORE! I also like critics! But I love PRAISING more!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 – A Brand New Beginning<strong>_

_The Story is just starting..._

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years Later...<strong>

**~Len Kagamine's POV~**

"Good morning, Len-sama!" Miki called. "It's already morning, Young Master. Better wake up now!" she curled the curtains and made the windows open. The sunshine trying to wake me up, warmed my face.

I hid on my blanket and curled myself, "Just give me five more minutes, Miki... And just call me LEN!"

"Right! Then you'll be late for your school!" she exclaimed. I stood up immediately. Shoot! I forgot about school!

"Morning Miki!" I greeted her before grabbing the towel she already placed neatly on my bed.

She smiled, "Better double time Len. Your class starts at 7:15, the bus will arrive at 6:45 and it's already 6:30."

"I know!" I groaned and blamed myself for being a heavy sleeper as I ran towards the bathroom.

"Then I'll be waiting at the dining, _Len-sama!_" I heard the door close.

I sighed and shouted knowing that the maid is still listening outside, "Just LEN!"

~~~xxXXxx~~~

After taking a bath, I wore my school uniform. It just consists of white polo shirt and black slacks, as simple as that. I fixed my hair and tied it into a small ponytail. I know my hair is already long but I just like having a ponytail and besides, my hair is just shoulder-length long.

After that, I wore my socks and black shoes. Now, I'm ready to go to the noisy school with lots of fangirls screaming my name. Many days, weeks, months and years passed, I still can't move on. I don't want anyone else but just _Rin._

__I shook my head at that thought and came back to that time hectic world. Before going downstairs, I took a glance to a rattan basket where a rabbit with ruby eyes is looking at me, her eyes sweetly hinted that she's in a good mood. I smiled and went near it.

"Good morning, Yuuki!" I greeted. It looked at me and tilted its head like answering me with a sweet good morning also. "I'll be going now, take a good care at that pendant, okay?" I smiled then left.

_Yeah, I gave the pendant that was supposed to be given to Rin to Yuuki since they both are special gifts._

__I stood up and went out my room. I did not forget to close the door since Yuuki is a very curious rabbit. If she sees something new, she follows it until she gets lost. Very _Alice-ish, _right?

* * *

><p><em>AN : I was reading Alice in Wonderland so the word kinda appeared in my mind while writing the manuscript for this story so... yeah! ALICE-ISH is a new word! I made it up! ^^_

* * *

><p>I went downstairs and went to the dining room. There I saw Miki and some of the maids preparing my lunch. She gave it to me with a smile and I thanked her, grabbed a toasted bread, ate it and drank some milk. After that fast breakfast, Miki gave me my skateboard. I thanked her again.<p>

I rode my skateboard to the bus top. I may now be rich but I prefer to be seen as only _just Len_, a normal teenage boy who goes to a public school. Father is against my choice of school but he can't do anything with it because he didn't finished and accomplished our deal yet.

I looked at my watch. Shoot! Five more minutes before the bus arrives. Oh crap! I'll be left behind again! Just like sophomore years! Or should I say days! I don't want to mess up my first day as a Junior!

**~~~xxXXxx~~~**

**~THIRD PERSON Short POV~**

****A face which resembles the sun with its overwhelming warmth and care woke up early that morning. Her long honey colored hair in a mess and so do her room. She looked around and sighed, she's still tired from the trip yesterday and now, she has to go to school. The urge to meet someone new gave her strength to wake up early in spite of her tiredness.

She cleaned her room first before taking a bath. She hummed a happy song while playing with the water like a little mermaid. Her voice echoing down the living room and dining where her siblings are, busy at preparing breakfast for their little sister. After her little mermaid effects and play, she rinsed, dried and dressed herself for the start of the school.

She doesn't want any commotion when she arrives at her new school, so she wore a sun-glass and covered her ponytailed hair inside a fluffy cap.

She went down to the living room with a smile on her face and greeted her unique sisters. After their noisy breakfast, as she described it, she left them and walked to the bus stop.

She enjoyed the familiar scenery while walking. The stores, the landscapes, the feeling, all are there as long as she remembers. But for her, there is something missing.

The walk was kinda short for her. Time sure pass fast. She wasn't really sure how old she is now since everything went fast. She feels that she's just 10 in the body of 15. Every childish people feel like that (as well as the authoress of course) but hers is a different situation. Her situation is like this... Sleeping Beauty's prince charming never did come and Sleeping Beauty, tired of waiting, woke up by herself and found that she's skipped many many years and having problems in coping up. The blonde was asleep for almost two years for some reason and have no idea what happened and what's happening in the world anymore. Poor child, she pitied herself and cried when she woke.

But as we can see now, Sleeping Beauty is now awake with that sunshine-like smile of hers.

The bus arrived and everyone got on, the blonde stood there at the bus entrance, not moving a step, looking out at the young lad giving his best with his skateboard to arrive and ride the bus.

"Kid! If you're going inside then get it and sit down!" the grumpy old bus driver exclaimed.

"Mister," the blonde spoke, her voice sweet and gentle making the grumpy old bus driver chill a bit, "...just wait for a second, someone is catching up," she said in a well-mannered tone.

**~~~xxXXxx~~~**

**~Len Kagamine's POV~**

****Shoot! The bus is here! Better move faster! Faster! Faster!

Then I finally arrived at the bus stop. Whooa... is it just me or the bus really waited for me?

When I was about to enter, I saw a girl blocking the way. She took a glance at me and gave me a confident smile. She went inside and sat on the farthest. Oh... so she made the bus wait? Nah, that would be too much. I looked at the driver who's expression was of impatience and amazement. So, she really did made the bus wait? I bowed down at the driver as an apology and gave an apologetic smile. I entered and saw a pink-haired girl stuck reading a book. Luka. I approached her and sat beside her.

"Morning Luka," I greeted normally like anyone would.

"Morning!" she greeted back a little bit uninterested since she's stuck at her book, "You know her?" she suddenly asked after the bus started and a certain pause.

"Nope."

"I see. So she may be a new member of that '_Shota Fanclub_', you really might be very happy now," she teased but as always, still stuck at her book.

I chuckled a little but uninterested, "Geez... shut up Luka," yeah, shut up because my happiness is long gone.

She closed her book and looked at me with that pink eyes of hers, "Shota!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, in all the words in this world that can describe me, why would they call me a shota! "Shut up!" I exclaimed at Luka but continued on teasing me.

~~~xxXXxx~~~

****Thank goodness we managed to get to school without getting late. I went to my assigned classroom and found a nice seat. It was the farthest and beside the window. Well, I do like gazing at the clouds whenever I'm bored.

"Yo!" I felt a strong pat on my shoulder. I sighed as I look up that another blonde, mature looking guy who's name is Leon. Don't be fooled by his mature looks, he's stupid. "So we're classmates again, Len. Too bad Luka and Miku are in the other section."

I rolled my eyes and tried to look back at the clouds again. I'm not really interested, as long as I get proper education I don't care who my classmates are.

"So have you heard about the new student?" Leon asked. Gahh! He's talking again nonstop! "I heard that she's from a really famous family."

I looked at him trying to find ways to shoo him away for he's disturbing my peace. "You sure do know a lot of things Leon. Tell me about it after school and go now, calm down and go to your seat."

He smirked, _hey, I don't quite like that smirk_, "Okay, but you should guess who it is first."

I sighed, "How would I know if he's a stranger to me?"

"Well she's famous and I just want this conversation to end much longer than you thought," he answered with a confident smile.

I was surprised. So he knows that I want him to go away? _Haha. Funny. _"Okay! You got me! I want you to sit down and don't disturb me."

"I don't want to!" he answered back stubbornly like a spoiled child that he is, "You'll be very interested in this new girl, I know it Len."

"A girl? So the new student is a girl?" I asked out loud, the new girl whom I saw this morning came to my mind.

He nodded like a puppy.

I smiled a bit and looked at him seriously, "So you like this girl?"

"No!" he denied which proved it true that he likes her, "I just thought that you'll be interested in her since she's really beautiful and has this melodic voice like an angel, that's your type right?"

I frowned at that thought. _Leon if you only knew, that I had already found that someone yet I let her go._

__The bell rang and Leon went back to his seat at last. Our advised went in the room and greeted us a pleasant morning. Then after that greeting, she started the attendance. I can see the confused look on Leon's face. _Is it really true that we have a new classmate?_

__In the middle of the attendance, someone interrupted. It was the girl who saved me from being late. She was still wearing a sun-glass and cap. So she really is the new student.

"I'm sorry for being late," she bowed down showing apology.

"It's your first day here so... apology accepted?" our adviser smiled, "Come and introduce yourself properly."

The new girl walked in and stood on the center. I can now see Leon's excitement. Guess he's really an avid fan since I heard him say that she's famous even though I'm not listening to him very well.

She removed her cap as well as her sun-glasses and revealed her blonde locks tied in a ponytail and her kind, beautiful cerulean eyes. _Wait... _"As you all know, I'm _Rin Leal_, 15 years old. Nice to meet you all."

_Rin?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I failed my goal last night because of the light's out at 12 promise to my Mom. I broke that promise that's why Mom got the laptop away from me... I miss my old laptop! :"(<em>  
><strong>

**Lindynnah : That's what you get from breaking promises! Readers! Let Lyn be a bad example and don't follow her ways!**

**.**

**.**

_**Hey! Lin! That's kinda rude you know! :"(**_

**.**

**.**

**Linden : R and R!**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for the follows and favs! Yippee!**

**.**

**.**

**Lena : Lyn doesn't own VOCALOIDS.**


	7. Chapter 7 : RIN

_I was watching Princess Tutu and CCS while working on this so I'm kinda hyped because of fantastic scenes from these two animes! _

_I was thinking... is it really sad? _

_Oh my, this is just nothing from my deep sadness, I think... :( _

_**Lena: Lyn is currently stressed and depressed because of reading a manga that has a sad ending and because of her unrequited love so please pardon her.**  
><em>

_Lena! Don't talk too much! Please! :"(_

_**Lindynnah : Lyn owns VOCALOIDS.**  
><em>

_**Linden : Lin! Stop lying! If you'd do that again we might be chased by cops and put in prison you know!**_

_**Lindynnah : Okay! Okay! Lyn DOESN'T doesn't own VOCALOID!**_

_**Linden : LIN!**_

_**Lindynnah : Okay! She doesn't own VOCALOID! HAPPY NOW?!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 – RIN<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~Len Kagamine's POV~<strong>

R...Rin?

My eyes widened as I look at that blonde new student.

"Since you'll be my classmates now, my real name is Lenka Alison Leal," she smiled sweetly and gave a familiar warmth in my heart. "Rin is just my stage name but please continue on calling me Rin."

I shook my head to try to forget this sudden familiar feeling and thoughts. _No... Rin is already dead. She's gone. _

There were some excited murmurings in the class, our teacher cleared her throat and the class went silent again, "Well then Ms. Leal, why won't you sit..." her eyebrows furrowed as she looked for a vacant seat. Then I noticed the empty seat beside me, just noticed it now and regretted how I didn't put my bag on that vacant seat just in case, and the teacher would believe that it is occupied and would remain free. "... beside Mr. Kagamine Ms. Leal," the teacher smiled.

I sighed and felt a little flutter at knowing that she's sitting beside me but I shook that feeling off. _Rin is enough for me._

As I saw that girl slowly approaching, I rested my chin on my desk with the thought on my mind to not greet her. But guilt and wanting betrayed me. I wanted to say thank you to her for saving me from being late. She sat down beside me with that warm smile still on. After some minutes of debating and arguing with myself, I finally gave in, "Hi! I'm Len Kagamine! Nice to meet you!" I greeted with my usual tone, a blank tone without even a smile.

She looked at me and smiled, "Nice to meet you also. Say, aren't you that late-comer whom I just saved from being late?" she asked innocently with that smile still on.

I blinked and ran my hand through my hair in the embarrassment of being called a late-comer, "Yeah, I guess so."

She giggled and it gave effects through my ears, like there are sweet bells ringing. My cheeks became hot suddenly.

_Wait? Why is my heart beat racing?_

"Len," she called and I came back to reality. She was looking through my eyes with such curious look... just like what Rin used to do when curious about things. "... I was thinking a while back, have we met before?"

I don't know what to answer. _Yes or No. _I don't know.

I shook my head and she frowned a bit and her smile was a little bit tainted with pain, "And here I am thinking I know you," I hear her whisper then she smiled back again at me, "You see, I was also thinking a while ago if we're twins!"

I was held back by her statement. Her innocent pure statement. I wanted to say something back but all I could give is a very painful smile and didn't bother to continue the conversation.

~~~xxXXxx~~~

Bell rang. Glad it's already lunch.

The whole class crowded that new girl. Well, she's popular afterall, they say. I just sat on my seat looking at the clouds. I'm not in the mood to go to lunch. Well, it's always like this always.

"Leeeeennn~~~!" I jumped off my seat and tried to hide somewhere. Shoot! There goes that high pitched voice again. Then, just as predicted, a teal-haired girl popped out the door. Miku Hatsune, Rin's best friend and the one who helped me buy that pendant. "Skipping lunch again?" she asked grinning like a child. "That's bad for health, Len-Len!"

I tried to get away her but she blocked me at the door, "What do you want and stop calling me Len-Len! It's kinda girlish you know!"

"What's with the crowd?" she asked after noticing the noisy mob asking random questions to the new student ignoring the question that I asked.

I looked back at the crowd, " It's just a new student."

There was a smile on her face, "Oh! A new student? Can the School Muse see him or her, whatever his or her gender is?" she asked hyperly with her puppy-dog eyes.

"No," I answered bluntly.

Then she gave me her teary-eyed pitiful look. Yeah, I can easily fall for that routine of hers, "Why can't I?" she pretended to wipe some fake tears from her eyes. "I didn't do anything bad."

Yeah, she's really Miku. I looked away her, "Stop that act Miku Hatsune," then I peeked a little to her, she was still pretending to cry. "It's just that... there are too many people," my voice faltered and was surprised at what I said. _Great! Just great! I fell into her trap._

She smiled like nothing happened, her face suddenly bright, free from those fake tears that she shed, "If that's the case, we'll just make the crowd vanish!"

_Seriously?_

When she was about to shoo the crowd away, I blocked her way. _Haha! There's no way she could get pass me. _"I'm already hungry, Miku," I said trying to raise an act. "You are here to invite me to eat with the others, right? Then... how about we go now?" I faked a smile.

She crossed her arms and gave me her infamous not-believing-look, "Really?"

I ran to my desk, got my lunch and ran back to Miku. "Miku, I'm serious! I'm really hungry right now."

"How about we go after I take a look at the new student."

"Miku!" I called that cut her patience.

"What?! What's wrong with you? Why wouldn't you let me see the new student?" she pouted.

I was taken aback for I don't know what to answer.

Then a life-saver came.

"Miku! Len!" Luka shouted popping her pink hair over the door. "Seriously, what are you two doing? What's with the crowd?"

"That's what I want to know also!" Miku exclaimed like a child telling her mother about someone bullying her.

"That can wait and Meiko can't!" Luka a little bit scolded with a motherly tone, "She's starting to get crazy for waiting for both of you! And you two both know that she's a dragon when she gets angry right?" then she held my hand then Miku's. Like a mother, she dragged us to the canteen.

~~~xxXXxx~~~

And there we are, right on time before Meiko strangle Kaito to death.

"What took you so long?" Meiko asked her voice as loud as thunder. Kaito, in spite of the firey woman beside him, still smiled that cooled the atmosphere around her. I sat beside him, Kaito Shion, the other guy member of the group, a blue haired freak who loves ice cream the most.

"Nah, there is just a new student in Len's class and he won't let me see him or her, whatever the new student is," Miku answered still pouting.

"You can always see that new student Miku," Luka said with a motherly tone while holding her tuna sandwich. "Since's we're at the same school afterall."

Luka stands like a mother to our group so Miku didn't argue. Knowing Miku, she would probably argue back with anyone until she gets what she wanted. But with Luka, she's just so in pace and can manipulate anyone whom she meets. So Miku, knowing that she can't win over Luka, nodded and started eating her lunch.

"So what's with this new student, Len?" Meiko asked while playing with her spaghetti. She looked at me with interest, "Why won't you let our Princess Miku here look at him or her?"

God, here we go again in this interrogation mode with Meiko. I looked away her and started opening that packed lunch that Miki made trying to ignore the given question.

While eating, I noticed the suspicious eye to eye contact with the group. _Haha... This is why I don't like eating lunch with these people._

__They gave me that mischievous look.

_What did I do to them that they always have to do this to me?_

__"If the new student is a he..." Luka said with worry.

"...then he pisses you off," Meiko continued.

"But if the new student is a she..." Kaito entered the conversation while holding an ice cream.

"Then... do you like her Len?" Miku asked the question that I don't want to hear with an innocent smile in her fave/

"What?!" I exclaimed, my voice a little loud. The other students looked at us, "What are you talking about? I...I... I do not like her!" then I continued eating my lunch like crazy not minding if I'll choke.

Luka and Miku giggled.

Kaito smiled.

And Meiko congratulated me for she says that it is a level up out the SHOTA description.

"So she's a her," Miku said a little bit excited at the liking of the friend, "What's her name?"

I looked down at my food, ignoring the people around me.

"Ah! Len Kagamine, right?" that cute, kind familiar voice called. Silence fell to the group. I slowly looked up and saw a twin-tailed red-head girl and a blonde cerulean eyed girl looking and smiling at me. "Uhh... I just wanted to say sorry, that's all," her smile kinda faded. Before she could continue Miku unconsciously called her.

"Rin?" Miku called her out like she's seeing a ghost. She stood up with tears on her eyes.

The girl turned her gaze to the tealette, her smile replaced by worry, "Yes? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Miku realized back everything at the girl's answer. Realized that the girl in front of us is not Rin. She wiped her tears, "Nothing. I thought you were someone we know. Rin," she smiled. The way Miku pronounced her name, it kinda gave a painful feeling.

The girl looked at her surprised. There was pain, sadness and confusion all over her face. Before she could answer a thing, that red-head dragged her off out of the canteen.

**~~~xxXXxx~~~**

* * *

><p><em>AN : *Home refers to the abroad country where Rin came from. _

_*Seasons will be revealed in the next chapters._

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin Leal's POV~<strong>

_A while ago..._**  
><strong>

__Gosh, this entire crowd is killing me. How many questions are there left? And I'm already hungry. Where the heck is Teto? She said she'll deliver my lunch before going back to home*.

"Excuse me guys!" a childish familiar voice said, "Mind if I take the center of attraction?" I smiled as I saw that twin-tailed red-haired girl. Teto! She winked at me and grabbed my hand. "Okay guys! My Rin here is really, really hungry already! So if you don't want her angry, don't make her hungry! Gets? Then, ciao!" then she dragged me out the room and went to somewhere.

~~~xxXXxx~~~

****"Are you okay, Rin? You look pale," Teto woke me up from being dumbfounded. I blinked my eyes and looked around me. We're already at the rooftop? "Do you know those people? They seem to be close to you with those tears when they saw you."

I shook my head, frowning a bit, "Nope, but I got this feeling that I've met them somewhere," then I started eating my lunch.

"Better not think of that always, Rin. It'll be bad for your health, you're still recovering, right?" Teto told me with such worry and care.

I looked at her, the spoon on my lips, "Too much worry will be also bad for your health Teto."

Teto didn't answer back but changed the topic instead, "So, did you found a cute guy that you like?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "That's an odd question Teto. Maybe you should consider that as a not included question... as in not applicable question?" then I continued eating trying to forget the person that came to mind in Teto's question.

"Oh come on Rin!" Teto exclaimed while peeling an orange, "What is high school without a boy to like?" she gave the peeled orange to me.

I closed my unfinished lunch, "Whatever. You know that I'm not into that boy hunting of yours," I started to eat the orange that Teto gave and I was in the bliss of happiness and was in heaven.

Teto smiled at me mischievously, "So, how about that blonde cutie that you said sorry to."

I ate the last piece of my orange and the place of heaven vanished. Gosh, I so love oranges that I finished it within a minute, "Teto, I'm just being friendly okay," I winked at her.

Teto pouted and stood up, "Well, if that's what you call that. I won't force you about it," she patted my head and messed my already messy hair. "I'd better go now or else your sisters will kill me."

I giggled as I fixed my hair. Teto is homeschooled and my sisters want to keep her to be a chaperon. I pity her and envy her at the same time, pity because my sisters are not just ordinary sisters you see and envy because she's free. I looked at her with a smile as she ran down the roof access.

I turn my gaze to the clouds and I remembered Len Kagamine, that teal haired girl and those people around them. There is just something about them that gives a nostalgia. Those tears when I saw them, I just can't stop this pain and confusion that I'm feeling right now.

I sighed at that thought. Sometimes I do think that I'm not me. Not Lenka Alison Leal, the youngest of the _"Seasons"*, _just simply RIN is fine. I closed my eyes and a silhouette of a boy is formed reaching his hands to me. I smiled as I tried to reach out.

The bell rang and I opened my eyes. __Aww... why did the bell stopped my best daydream?__

* * *

><em>Okay! Done! <em>

_._

_._

_**Linden : Are you still depressed Lyn? Boku wa hime?**  
><em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****Ahh! Don't imitate him! Please! Linden! (blushes and faints)_

_._

_._

_**Lindynnah : Ah... you finally killed her Linden?**  
><em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Linden : Well, I just let her sleep. I'm not like you, you know.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lena : (Poking the red faced Lyn) Her face says that thanks for all the follows and favorites.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lindynnah : You can read faces Lena?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lena : Yah! And your face says that you want to own Rin and the Vocaloids**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Linden : Lin! How many times would I tell you?! Lin and Lyn doesn't own VOCALOIDS!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lindynnah : Ah! That's my line you idiot!**_


	8. Chapter 8 : A Rabbit's CupidLike Way

_Yay! I'm back from the troublesome week of hectic school works and projects! _

_Hmmm... let's see... (loading...)_

_Gaahh! My brain's network signal is lagging! Can't think clearly!_

__**_Linden : You need to answer some Reviews..._**

**__**_Ahh! Yah, thanks Linden..._

_ Chrystal : I cannot do that for some reasons and that reasons, I cannot tell for it is a spoiler. Even answering your Review is a spoiler. Glad this is a little help._

_ the Unknown GUEST : Thanks... my classmates told me so too but still, I think I still need improvement._

_ megane-no-musume : yay! thanks for the PMs! It is really a great help! I'm in a middle of author's block when I read your PM and it gave me a light bulb! THANKS VERY VERY MUCH!_

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_What am I supposed to do next?_

_**Linden : (sigh) Just relax there and rest your mind.** **Lyn doesn't own VOCALOIDS.**_

_**Lin : Linden! Get ready! We're up next!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A/N : Yuuki means COURAGE and can also mean SNOW._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 - A Rabbit's Cupid-Like Way<strong>_

_Even Yuuki has the courage to guide him..._

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin Leal's POV~<strong>

****"Morning Rin!" my oldest sister shouted on an early Saturday morning.

I opened my eyes and there goes that sea-blue eyes of my sister. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, my hair, messy as always. "Morning Lin, what's up?"

She twirled her dark-violet hair playfully. "Nothing. Linden just arrived."

I looked at her, annoyed for waking me up early. There's nothing surprising from that reason why she woke me up this early. "Oh!" I exclaimed rather uninterested and laid back on my soft bed.

...

...

"With Papa and Mama," she continued which made me jump off from my bed and smiled widely.

"Really? No joking?" she nodded, her face still the expressionless mistress that she is. I jumped happily and went downstairs, not caring about my messy hair anymore. Well, this is a surprise afterall. Since I thought that only me, Linden, Lin and Lena are going to live here in Mama's old house.

Just like Lin said, they ARE there. Mama saw me as I vigorously went downstairs. She smiled as I hugged her, I smelled that same old shampoo that she uses. "Mama, what are you doing here? I thought you would stay at home and just watch us on TV?" Oh yeah, I never told you guys why we moved. Well, it's just that a company wanted me and the Leal siblings as their newest member. The offer was great so we accepted it, though they insisted for us to be in their main office, so here we are now.

"We're just going to be here for a few months so don't worry," Mama fixed my hair with her soft and gentle hands, "And we need to be sure that you four will get your proper education especially you and your rebel sister," she whispered so Lin couldn't hear that.

I giggled, "So what about your work and the shop?" I asked a little bit worried about our beloved pastry shop and cafe that I love the most.

She smiled gently, her darkish violet silky hair like the Lin twins' tied in a ponytail made her look like in her late 20s. "Don't worry about that my little Rin, some friends decided to look out for the shop and Teto is there, so I will not worry," she kissed my forehead. "So, how's your first week at Crypton High?" she continued on unpacking some things.

I smiled, "It's splendid! I'm still adjusting with some things though," I bent down and started to help her.

"Really? Then how about we send your sisters or your brother to your same school? To give you some confidence?" she smiled while pausing for a while from what she's doing, her sea blue eyes and cerulean blue eyes showing kindness. Well, she had that heterochromia thingy so that's why each of her eye has different color from each other which is awesome.

I raised an eyebrow and with a smile slowly showing. "Really? Can they?" I said as I got Mama's joke intended for my hot-headed sister.

Lin groaned, "Mama! I'm already done with my high school! We're already done with high-school!" she exclaimed. She was sitting and blocking the stairway.

Mama and I started to laugh, "Lindy dear, I think you should go back to highschool," she commented to Lin using her other nickname as she grabbed some things and went to the kitchen, "...since you literally, skipped all of them! And maybe you can find yourself a boyfriend."

I looked at Lin and saw her blush, I giggled at that scene. I sat beside her and patted her. I can sympathize with her. Really, Mama really likes too tease us, her children, about our lovelife. And it's just me, Lin and Lena, who's got no lovelife... YET!

"Ma, are you sure about that?!" I kind of called since she's already at the kitchen continuing our little tease to Lin.

"Yep! Really~ sure! Can't wait for a suitor!" Mama called back.

Lin facepalmed. She really does hate school, huh.. Or... she just hates boyfriends? WHATEVER it is... It's troubling her own eccentric world.

"Your Mom's idea is quite good. Why not try it?" a handsome clean looking man came into the scene. A blonde haired emerald eyed man came carrying a sealed box. It's my Papa! He put the box down and I ran towards him and hugged him like a koala.

"Pa, Ma... you'll just spoil our _little _Rin here," came another voice. It was Linden. Lin's twin. I sulked and pouted. _I'm not little anymore!_

__Papa gave his gentle warm laugh. "Guess you're right," then he gently pulled me off him and smiled, "We'll be a little bit busy unpacking Rin. Want to help?"

I smiled and nodded enthusiastically then there goes operation UNPACK PAPA, MAMA and LINDEN's THINGS!

~~~xxXXxx~~~

After all that work, I'm so tired that I could die! I lied down on the sofa in front of the flat screen TV. _Gosh, after that work. I'm suddenly bored!_

__Lena, my four eyed older sister with a blonde hair and emerald eyes sat beside me, "Tired, Rin?"

"Sheesh... I'm obviously not, Lena," I answered back sarcastically, my eyes closed, trying my best to get an early nap but seriously, with no reasons, I can't!

I heard her giggle, "Want some haircut? Your hair is quite long now."

Now that I think about it, I need some haircut! To distinguish myself as different from Len Kagamine and to stop the messy hair days! I sat up straight and nodded my head lazily. I saw that smile from Lena, an excited smile. Gosh! I know she's gonna do an experiment on my hair. I know her very well. If something had caught her attention, she'll definitely gonna do it also. In this situation, being a barber caught her attention. But since she's a fast learner, I can trust her.

**~~~xxXXxx~~~**

**~Len Kagamine's POV~**

Saturday! A day of freedom!

I woke up at the afternoon, windows still closed. Crap! I overslept! I stood up and glanced at Yuuki. She's also sleeping on her basket. Geez... she's gonna be fat and lazy if she continues on doing that. Maybe I should give her a stroll.

I jumped out of my bed and fixed it. Dressed up myself and went out to eat my breakfast slash lunch. Geez... I suck at waking up early.

"Good morning Len!" Iroha greeted when I arrived at the dining. The table is ready for my lunch. Iroha is another maid which is very close to Miki. She has pinkish short hair in front with the rest of her long hair at the back, light brown eyes and simple smile. She's two years younger than me.

I looked for Miki since she's the only one who takes care for my breakfast, lunch and supper. I looked at Iroha and she seemed to understand what I want.

"Miki's out doing something. I heard that it is a date," she giggled. I sat on my seat and started eating. She stood there waiting for me to finish, smiling at nothing.

"Iroha, have you heard the band called 'Seasons'?" I suddenly asked. Actually, I already know things to know about that band. It's the band where _Lenka Leal _is a member. I searched all about them last night which is the reason of my very late waking time today. They are very famous at their country and it made me wonder why they left and went here?

"Well, yes... I heard their songs and found it wonderful. The members are siblings and their vocalist is pretty cute..." she did a thinking pose. "I don't quite remember her name, I'm not the music lover type afterall."'

"It's Rin, Iroha," a high-pitched voice answered. I turned around and saw Miku. "Yahoo! Good aftie to both of you!" she waved hello and sat beside me. "Wow... it's kinda early for lunch you know."

"Well, this is my breakfast slash lunch and don't say a word about it," I exclaimed as I continued eating.

"Okay! If the prince says so," she looked back at Iroha, slightly moving the chair to face her. "So why are you talking about the Seasons?"

"Oh... Len asked me if I know the 'Seasons', so I answered him," Iroha answered without a clue of what this topic is going.

"So, Lenny is interested in the '_Seasons' _too huh?" Miku asked patting my shoulders. I stayed silent and continued on eating. "Well, I did some research on them yesterday," I looked at her. _So Miku is also intrigued by the new student. _"Seasons is a four member band. *Drummer is Natsu, the only guy on the group; rhythm guitar is Sakura, Natsu's identical twin, keyboardist is Aki and their lead guitar and soloist is Rin. Each name of the members represent the four seasons thereby the name _Seasons_," she explained thoroughly.

I stood up and put my dish on the sink and started washing it. I may be rich but I still do chores. "I already know that. Natsu for Summer, Sakura for Spring, Aki for Autumn and Rin for Winter."

She slapped her hands on the table and stood up, "Eh? You could have just told me earlier. I feel so dumb saying things you already know."

I chuckled a bit, "I know."

"So, you really are interested, especially to Rin."

"Maybe," I answered back. "Why are you here anyway?" I tried to change the topic.

"Maybe is a form of yes also, Len," she smiled ignoring the question I just asked.

I finished washing the dishes I just used and placed them neatly on the cupboard, I looked at Miku, "Your point is?"

Her smile did not fade as she unrolled a poster, I just looked at it. A poster for an incoming concert of the _Seasons _at the Hatsune Dome.

"Why no reaction?" Miku blinked forgetting her grammar.

"Because I'm not a person who likes music especially concerts," I lied. Really, I just want to avoid seeing that girl cause everytime I see her, I can't help remembering that Rin is not here anymore.

* * *

><p><em>AN : Seasons' NAME HISTORY_

_Linden - Natsu - means SUMMER_

_Lin - Sakura - are flowers that bloom at SPRING_

_Lena - Aki - means FALL_

_Rin - means cold that represents the WINTER_

* * *

><p><strong>~~~xxXXxx~~~<strong>

**~Rin Leal's POV~**

****I looked at the mirror. _Wow! Lena is amazing~! _She made my hair shorter, shoulder length to be exact and my bangs that are supposed to be the root of its messiness is now plainly plain! _Wow! I LOVE IT!_

__There was a knock on the door, Lena opened it and there goes that violet-haired girl. "Haia, Lena Alicia and little _Rin_!" she greeted before noticing my new hairstyle. She raised an eyebrow and a cute smile suddenly formed on her lips which is a smile rarely seen. "Rin! Let's murder the person who cut your hair!" an expression which is very Lin like.

"Oh! So you'll murder your own sister?" Lena giggled, her arms on her waist.

Lin's eyes widen and her mouth formed an o, "Oh. My Gosh... you did this?" she went near me and looked at it closely. "No kidding?"

I giggled, "Really! Lena did this. She's genuinely genius, right?"

Lin nodded enthusiastically, "Then, who wants to tour the city?!" she suddenly asked. Now that I look at her, she's all dressed up. She's wearing a white collared blouse, partnering it with a red long coat with white diamond patterns and also a black miniskirt.

"I'm in!" I exclaimed in excitement, wanting to know more of this nostalgic place.

Lin patted my head and smiled, "Then better get dressed. I'll be waiting at the living!" then she went downstairs.

Lena looked at me and smiled apologetically. Guess she's not coming, she's not an outdoorsy type afterall and she still needs to take care of her room since it's a little bit of a mess. I smiled back at her and went to my room to dress myself.

~~~xxXXxx~~~

****We drove to the city by Lin's motorbike. It was heck of a ride! She's been driving it at nearly full speed! Gosh. Glad there were no officers on the streets.

We finally arrived. Just like other places, it's lively! Shops here and there. People walking busy with their errands and entertainments. Large buildings, billboards and a large screen on one of the buildings.

First place that we went at is an ice cream shop. Sheesh... Lin will still be Lin. No one can change that and her fetish on ice creams.

I ordered some vanilla flavoured ice cream and she ordered some chocolate flavoured.

Then after that...

...

..

.

W...Where did she go?

D...Don't tell me...

Gahh! She left me alone! What kind of sister is that?! I just looked away for a second then she just suddenly vanished! Geez... like I said, Lin will still be LIN! But at least, she left me some pocket money. Really, she's been planning on leaving me all along! PLANNING! Ditching me and all!

I sighed at that one point of Lin that is just unchangeable. I can't just stay here all alone in this ice cream shop. Maybe I should try to find and have some fun. It's been a long time since I did that... uhmm... before we became popular... and we are popular uhmm... for... maybe... a year and a half!

Yeah, really. It just started as a hobby then we just became stars so suddenly. Yippee! Normal life wrecker! Haha... me and my sarcasm. But really, I'm kind of happy that we have reached what we are now, for some reason, it gave me hope, hope of finding someone. That little boy in my dreams, who's always with me, as little child, whom I promised to be with always.

I blinked and stopped my dazing. I stood up and started strolling the streets. I do not know where to go so I decided to go to a mall first! Since it's complete with entertainment facilities and I really want to try the WHACKING GAME that I saw on TV. Yeah, pitiful me, I haven't tried that yet. In that small four years of my life! But since I don't know where the mall is... I, once again, sighed. I continued on walking and looked around, trying to feel the cool nice air in spite of the vehicles. Nothing much caught my attention first until I arrived at a silent crossing, and an abandoned park. It's neat but no one comes near it since it's a little bit old already and maybe because there's a new park or something. I decided to stroll there. _Nostalgic. It feels like I've been here before. Weird. I think I saw this place before. _Then there I was, standing still, thinking about everything, dazed, quiet, the cool fresh air came back. I heard giggles... my giggles, and a smile... some other's smile. It's a wonderful smile, carefree yet caring. _Len?_

I was surprised at the name that came to my mind. Stupid, why would I think of Len? I'm just daydreaming again. All the impact that they gave me at my first day at school must have given my imagination a way to lie and make some things for me again. Stupid imagination.

I looked around and saw an old swing. Pretty old I guess because of the rusts. Around it were beautiful yellow flowers. I wonder why people don't come here? It's clean and nice though it needs to have improvement. If I'm the mayor, I'll make this place clean and presentable, for this place gives off a peaceful aura.

I sat slowly on the swing, carefully, hoping it would not break, but it did not, which made me relieved, I swung myself. Then, minutes later, I noticed something. Where the heck am I anyway?

I facepalmed myself. I forgot to look for hints while walking. From the start, I suck at directions! The only thing that saves me from being lost is for me to be observant while walking, and my thoughts are clearly flying a while ago. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

I stood up, angry at myself and sighed. Maybe I should ask for directions from someone right now.

Then I hear something on the bushes. I looked at that something and went near it slowly. I knelt down and saw a fluffy rabbit. It's so fluffy I could die! I started to pet it and it kinda like me. I picked it up slowly and noticed that it is wearing a necklace with a star pendant. So it has an owner. I wonder if it's lost.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lena : I'm genuinely genius just like Rin said! I'm really happy~!<strong>_

_**Lin : Ms. Author, I think you're being honest in describing me... I like THAT!**_

_**Linden : What?! I have only one appearance in this one?! What the... GREAT! (sarcasm)**_

_****Aww... Linden, don't be like that. I'm having problems in describing boys you know... Cause I am in the theory of feminism..._

_**Linden : WHATEVER!**  
><em>

_**Lena : R and R!**_


	9. Chapter 9 : RIN is FINE

_I missed this story... Been months since I updated... Anyways, get used to my super long breaks in updating since my schedule is hectic. I'm just skipping some of my works today so I can update! ^^_

_**Lena: Lyn I missed you!**  
><em>

_I missed you too Lena! _

_**Lena : Lin also missed you.**  
><em>

_**Lindynnah : Shudap Lena! I don't miss that lazy authoress a bit!**  
><em>

_Ouch! That hurts Lin... -_-_

_**Linden : Lin! Apologize to Lyn now!**_

_**Lindynnah : ...**_

_**Linden : LIN!**_

_**Lindynnah : ... Lyn doesn't own VOCALOID! (walks out)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 - RIN is FINE<strong>_

_"Calling me by Rin is more comfortable because... it kinda lifts the feeling that is same as guilt."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Len Kagamine's POV~<strong>

"Yuuki!" I called. That rabbit went off to somewhere! Geez! She's really a handful.

I was just giving her a stroll then she just hopped out of her basket and went off. She never did that before. I wonder what's wrong with her?

Then I heard some familiar giggle. I looked around and noticed that I'm already at that place. _That place _that I really took care of. There was a girl on her knees, holding on to something. She has that shoulder-length blond hair. _No, it can't be... _I slowly went near her. My heart beating so fast. When I was about some inches away her, my mouth formed a name that I didn't expect to call.

.

.

_"Rin?"_

_._

_._

She paused from what she's doing, stood up slowly and turned to look at me with a surprised expression. Her cerulean blue eyes showing kindness, on her arms was a fluffy white rabbit with ruby eyes. YUUKI. But my eyes were not on my pet, it is locked at that cerulean eyes, making sure if she really is the right person. My heart beating on it's fastest.

I went near her a little bit closer, she took a step back and smiled, "Len..."

Without thinking, I hugged her. I smelled the same scent from her, the same silky hair and that same voice that calls me sweetly. I hugged her as tight as I could, after those four long years without seeing her...

...

...

because she's...

...

...

DEAD.

I let go of her and blushed after...

"I... I think you got the wrong person L...Len."

_L...Lenka?_

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin Leal's POV~<strong>

_Len Kagamine._

What a weird guy. For a second there, I thought she's gonna confess or something. The way he hugged me, he's warm, smells nice and something felt nostalgic. My heart is even beating fast...

He took a step back and looked at me, his face red. "S...Sorry! I thought you were someone else."

I blinked and felt my cheeks warmed up more, "N...No... It's alright."

.

.

.

. . . . SILENCE. . . . .

.

.

.

What's with this awkwardness? Come on Rin. SPEAK!

"Uhh... Lenka?" I snapped out from my thoughts. Eh? What? Did he just said something? "Ca I have that rabbit on your arms?"

Ah! _So he's the owner of this cute rabbit!_ I nodded and gave him that cute fluffy rabbit. I wanted to play with it more! I stared at it.

...

...

STARE... STARE... STARE...

"You can hold on her for a bit... maybe... If you're not in a hurry," Len said smiling at me. _Really? He meant it?_

I blinked happily and reached for it. As soon as I felt its cottony fur, I was suddenly in heaven. "Wahh! Her fur's like a snow! _YUUKI!" _I exclaimed and sat down on a swing, "Len! Her name is Yuuki, right?"

He kinda looked surprised at what I just asked and sat on the swing beside me. He nodded, "Yes it is. How'd you know?"

I giggled, "It's just a guess though. Yuuki means snow afterall."

I heard Len laugh... I looked at him, _he's smiling at me. Ahh... Why am I thinking that Len's smile is wonderful? I mean... it's already wonderful from the start and I just noticed!_

"Uhm..." I said trying to scribble out words in my mind. I don't like feeling like this! I need to change the topic! Then I remembered my first day at school.

**-_FLASHBACK! :) -_**

_"Len, I was thinking a while back, have we met before?"_

_Len looked at me and shook his head. _

_I frowned a bit and gave a painful smile__, "And here I am thinking I know you," I whispered to myself then I smiled back at him again, "You see, I was also thinking a while ago if we're twins!"_

**_-END OF _FLASHBACK! :) -__**

After that, he ignored me! I wonder if I said something wrong at that time! And when I tried to apologize...

**-_ANOTHER _**_**FLASHBACK! :)** -_

_"Ah! Len Kagamine, right?" I called when I saw Len eating with his friends. "Uhh... I just wanted to say sorry, that's all," I smiled apologetically. Before I could continue, someone called me._

_"Rin?" a teal haired girl called. She stood up with tears on her eyes._

_When I saw her, I was filled with worry, "Yes? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_She wiped her tears, "Nothing. I thought you were someone we know. Rin," she smiled. _

_**_-END OF ANOTHER _FLASHBACK! :) -__**  
><em>

That girl was crying! And to think about it, it might be my fault! I need to apologize again! NOW!

"I'm sorry," I suddenly stood up and bowed in front of him. A VERY, VERY LOW BOW! "If I remembered correctly, I said something that offended you when I first arrived at school, right? I'm really sorry about that..." I didn't raise my head and continued bowing.

...

...

...

Len stayed silent. _Don't tell me? He's still angry with me or... he just forgot. More importantly, I'm starting to get tired of this position I'm at... And I'm still holding on Yuuki on my chest!_

"Oh! I remember!" So he really did forgot. "That was fine. I just remembered something from what you said."

Finally! I stood straight, looked at Len with a smile, "Can I... ask what it is?" uhh... Rin! Remember! Curiosity killed the cat! Don't speak before talking! You just asked Len for his forgiveness and now you're asking him to remember the thing that made his mood bad!

"You asked me... if we're twins, right?" Len's voice was full of pain and sadness... "It's just that... I happened to have one before. But she died."

My smiled faded. Len is... sad right now. I can't see his expressions because he's looking away me but I'm sure, he has that painful expression. An expression of losing someone important. "I'm sorry..." I looked at Yuuki who's sniffing my hands as I pet her. "I didn't know..."

...

...

AWKWARD MOMENT!

...

...

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Len suddenly asked breaking that awkward moment. "I mean... this place is well reserved by people so they just come here to plant more flowers and clean this place. And because of undisciplined people who throw their garbage everywhere, people are banned from this place," he explained thoroughly.

My self-pitiful expression turned to a _you're-joking-right? _expression. I looked around us, a little bit surprised. _Wow. They really treasure this place if they would go as far a banning humans in here._

I blinked, "Then... who takes care of this place if humans are banned from this place?"

Len looked at me with those similar blue orbs, "CATS!"

...

...

_Eh? How can cats take care of parks? Is this a prank? How? Just how? Ohh... I just made a rhyme!_

Len suddenly laughed. Really! He's laughing like crazy! He held his stomach and stopped laughing. "Seriously, you believed that? I was just joking! No one is banned from this park. Who's the idiot who would do such a thing as banning humans just to preserve this place? And I thought you'll be actually getting the joke after I told you that CATS are the ones who take care of this place but... you... you... HAHA!" he laughed furiously and held his stomach.

I puffed my cheeks, "That's a bit cruel!" but seriously, I'm glad the atmosphere changed.

...

...

But after some few minutes, after Len stopped laughing...

...

The HEAVY ATMOSPHERE IS BACK!

...

...

"Uhh... L...Len, truth to be told... I..." how can I say this without getting embarrassed?! A 15-year old girl like me getting lost?! That's ridiculous! But... Len just asked that question a while ago... it'll be rude if I'm not answering it... BUT!

"You're lost right?" he smiled peacefully and kinda sparkled a bit.

My already pinkish cheeks became redder. _How did he know? And... what's this abnormal feeling? Abnormality in heartbeat! Abnormality in temperature! Abnormality in breathing! Am I sick? Someone, call an ambulance! Right now!_

"Don't be shy. You're not the only one who keeps on losing her way even though she's from here."

_I'm not shy! I'm just sick! And right now, I'm seeing sparkles around LEN! He's shining! Abnormality in temperature is still raising up! Gaahh! Why did Lin left me? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Len Kagamine's POV~<strong>_

"Don't be shy. You're not the only one who keeps on losing her way even though she's from around here," I just said that made me remember something. Something cute and stupid.

**_-FLASHBACK!- _**

_"Rin!" I called. We were playing hide and seek and I'm the IT but I just can't find Rin. An hour had already passed but still... no Rin. I looked for her everywhere, in the bushes, above the trees, in the alleys, EVERYWHERE! There was a part of me that tells that she might have gone home already but there is also a part that tells me that she can't leave without even saying goodbye._

But she did. She left me without saying a simple word.

_When I was really tired, I sat on my knees and thought for a while. She can't have gone home already, I know she can't. Then suddenly... I heard some familiar sobbing coming from somewhere. Rin... It's Rin._

_I followed the sob and there she is... inside a closed brown box hiding. There were also two boxes full of empty glass bottles above the box she's in, she's stuck._

_I removed the two full boxes and opened the box she's in widely. She raised her head and upon seeing me, she hugged me tight. I felt this warm feeling on my chest and in my cheeks._

_"Len! I'm really, really glad that you found me!" she said in between her sobs._

_I calmed her down and asked, "I've called for you. Why didn't you answer?" worry was obvious in my voice as I hugged her back._

_She slowly let go but I held her still. I don't want to let go... Not now! I'll be letting go later... Later is later!_

_"Len, I'm sorry if I made you worry," her cheerful tone faltered. I finally let go and looked at her. Aww... letting her go is a bad idea, I still want to hug her._

_"Seriously!" I started to scold her. "Why didn't you answer?"_

_She furrowed her eyebrows, pouted and looked away me. She crossed her arms and stomped her right foot. Is she... throwing a tantrum? "What's wrong with that? I just lost my way in finding a place to hide then a big dog ran after me so I hid myself in that box. After that, I just fell asleep! When I woke up, it was all dark and I don't know why but I was stuck so I cried! Really! It's just a dumb reason!" she's mad at me? Wh... why? But the thought that she lost made me laugh. I tried not to but- HAHA! She's from this town right? How can she be lost?_

_Rin looked at me, her face tomato red. Then she went back inside the box again and closed it, "If you are just going to laugh at me... go away!"_

_I stopped laughing and fixed my face, "Sorry... I just can't help it. How old are you anyway?"_

_She stayed silent for a second._

_..._

_..._

_"Three!" she finally answered._

_"Dummy! You're ten!"_

_"I know!" she shouted. "It's my age afterall! But..." she lowered her voice and mumbled something, "...it's just so embarrassing that a ten year old girl like me would get lost in her own town._

_I grinned, "Heard that," seriously... since I want to hear every words that Rin would say._

_She jumped out of the box, "So you're making a fool of me!" she's all flushed up and her hair's a mess. Her white ribbon that is supposed to be in the center of her head is now on the side. She looked at me, embarrassed then walked away._

_"Wait!" I caught her hand, "I'm not making a fool of you. I find that side of you... cute..."_

**_-END OF SUDDEN FLASHBACK!-_**

****"I find that side of you... cute."

...

... "Huh?"

I looked at the person beside me. Lenka.

"Uhhh..." she looked down on the ground, "Th... Thanks... But I think it's really stupid... not cute... But thanks... for complimenting..." she swung herself.

Did I said that word out loud?

_"I find that side of you... cute."_

__Crap! I forgot that I'm talking with someone else! _I thought... I thought... _I looked at her identical face with _hers__. It's stupid to feel and remember these feelings of mine around this girl. It's like... I'm just talking to Rin that I forgot that the person beside me is a different person._

__...

...

...

Lenka started giggling, "Hehe... On the second thought... I think it's both stupid and cute..." then she looked at me with a smile on, "You really are interesting, Len."

...

...

_Eh? Just a minute ago, did my heart skipped a beat?_

_..._

_..._

_Dug dug... dug dug... dug dug..._

_..._

_..._

__"So..." I took a deep breath to stop the abnormal heartbeat, "LENKA..."

The next thing she did surprised me, she stood up and looked at me annoyed. "Rin... is fine!"

* * *

><p><em>Okay! Done! Done with this chapter! And done with my life!<em>

_._

_._

_**Lindynnah : (mumbles) Lyn... sorry...**  
><em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

__(ignores Lin) oh.. I think there is a bee buzzing.__

__.__

__.__

___**Lindynnah : (frowns) SORRY!**___

___**.**___

___**.**___

_____(still ignores Lin) Now there is a giant roaring!_____

_____._____

_____._____

________**Lindynnah : (sighs) Whatever... Sorry. I missed you... really.**________

________**.**________

________**.**________

________****aww... Lin is apologizing! I must take a video of it! (takes a cam and started recording)________

________.________

________.________

________________**Lindynnah : Oi... Stop it! Don't video me you lazy authoress!**________________

________________**.**________________

________________**.**________________

_**Linden : Thanks for all the follows and favorites!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lena : Remember that... LYN DOESN'T OWN VOCALOIDS, 'kay?! ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10 : A Date!

_Hello again! I have no speech for today since I'm busy! Just enjoy! I DO NOT own VOCALOIDS... ^_^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 - A Date?!<strong>_

_No it's not a date! We're just friends... _

* * *

><p><strong>~Len Kagamine's POV~<strong>

"Rin... is fine!" she looked at me with great perseverance.

"What?" I rose a tone a bit.

She blinked and was kind of surprised of my sudden rising of tone, "R...Rin is fine! You can call me by that!" she took a step forward and looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes that our faces are near each other.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, I can't help but blush... I held her shoulders, gently pushed her away and took a step back myself. I looked away her, "W...Why is that? L...Lenka... is already a pre...pre...pretty name," shit, why am I stuttering?!

...

...

_dug, dug.. dug, dug.. dug, dug.._

_..._

_..._

_Stop it you stupid heart!_

_..._

_..._

"Really?" then she suddenly went back to being close... no... closer this time. Is she really that innocent or dumb? I was now blushing furiously that my heartbeat is beating faster than a while ago and cheeks hot. "But still... I like Rin more..." she smiled beautifully that made me crazy for a while then she finally took a step back and stood straight looking at me with a smile.

I was now breathing normally.

"So, can you call me Rin?"

_I don't want to... There is only one Rin in my life. I don't want another one. I don't want to... _I looked at her. Her blue eyes, silky hair, voice and even her smile... _It's all the same._

"Come on," she started to pout. "It's just one syllable. R-I-N."

...

...

I stood up and looked at here and a no came from my mouth.

...

...

...

"Why?" Lenka suddenly asked with her tear-filled eyes. _Tear? Hey... don't cry. _

I became frantic... Why the heck is she crying?

"L...Lenka?" her cries became louder. _She's just like a child._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

I sighed. "Okay! Rin! Stop crying!"

Her cries stopped and she grinned.

_Thought so... _-_-

Her grin shows confidence and triumph and I sighed.

"It seems that you've underestimated me. I'm a singer slash actress afterall... I can cry whenever and wherever I want."

_...I was tricked... _-_-

"So?" she sobbed and wiped some of her tears left. "What do you think? Am I impressive or what?" she smiled and she... _sparkled?_

"I... I don't know," why am I stuttering?

"Really? But I just made you call me Rin," her smile and sparkle was still there.

"B...But that's just once," I looked away her. My cheeks are hot and the abnormal heart beat is back.

"Once is enough than never," there was seriousness on her voice, "... and because of that..." she gave Yuuki back to me, clapped hands and prayed...? "... I won't regret my life!"

_Hey... Did that mean something?_

"So I'll be going now. Bye-bye Yuuki," she waved at Yuuki and, "Bye Len! It's nice talking to you... ^_^" she waved at me and started walking off.

..

..

Then it hit me.

.

.

"Hey Lenka..."

She stopped and glared back at me that gave me shivers. **"RIN**," she corrected. I think she's scarier than Meiko.

"R...Rin," I helplessly answered.

She smiled innocently like nothing happened, "What is it, Len?~~" _Scary..._

"D... Do you know where you're going? You're lost, right?"

...

...

...

She just smiled, stunned.

"L...Lenka?"

Then she started punching her head lightly. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why didn't I pay attention while walking! I'm totally a stupid idiot!" she stopped punching herself and sighed. "Now... what should I do?" she placed her thumb and pointer finger on her lips that made her look like a thinking detective. _Is she acting again or just herself? But either way... it's cute..._

_..._

_..._

_Wh! Why am I thinking that way?!_

_..._

_..._

I cleared my thoughts, "I can help you."

She broke the character she's in and looked at me in disbelief.

"I'm not doing something right now so I guess I'm free," I smiled and I noticed that she's blushing. _Is she... No! A big no Len! She's just thankful... I think!_

"Can I... Can I hug you right now, Len?"

"I guess you ca... What?!" I suddenly became flushed up. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Can I?" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"NO," I answered bluntly.

"Why?"

.

.

.

I stayed silent.

.

.

.

"It's unfair that Len hugged me while I didn't got the chance to hug you back," she pouted. _Is she acting or she's really just childish? But... she's right. I DID hug her! Just the thought of it made me blush... But..._ (-/-)_ Well... it's just a hug right? And... I want to feel that feeling again..._

I opened my arms wide and Yuuki jumped off. I hugged her. "Hug me if you want. But this is just _once_, okay?"

She kinda cuddled and hugged me back.

Her hair is soft and silky. It was long last week, why would she cut it? Her hair was _wonderful. _She's also warm... _I want to stay like this... it's comfortable. It brought back the feeling that I felt before..._

_Huh? What am I thinking? She's Lenka Alison Leal, Len! Get a hold of yourself! She only look like Rin. She's not Rin... _

"I want to stay like this..." Lenka whispered. "I feel nostalgic and warm... And besides... this is the first and last hug that I'll get from you, so I want to _treasure _it," she hugged me tighter... and I... even if I tried to fight myself... hugged her back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Rin Leal's POV~<strong>_

"Where would you want to go first?" Len asked. He's walking right in front of me, on his hand is a rattan basket. He said that it's Yuuki's and since Yuuki is on my arms, the basket is currently empty. Yuuki seems to like me! :D

"Ah... Restaurant!" I pointed at a small eatery. So it's not a restaurant at all... I just want to call it one. "Let's eat first!"

Len looked at me a little bit surprised, "Are you sure you want to eat at that small eatery? There are many five star restaurants over there," he pointed east... Well, he pointed right so I called it East, I don't really know where East is... -_- Remember? I suck at directions!

"I'm sick of high class!" I stuck my tongue out. "Maybe you're the one who can't stand low class, huh, Len?~" I eyed him.

He smirked, "You'll be surprised."

I blinked as he dragged me to that eatery. I heard that Len is the son of a famous and very rich businessman but I wonder why he would choose a public school. He's very popular that's why some rich princesses went to our school right now and is now, slowly becoming semi-privater. I sighed at that thought. _Len is interesting... _:)

I heard a chime of a bell as Len opened the door to the eatery.

"Len! Welcome!" a gray-haired beautiful woman welcomed. "You're back again, huh?"

Len nodded, "But today I have brought a friend."

The woman leaded us to a table, "Good for you. You've finally found a girlfriend."

...

...

_Girl-what?! (o\\\\o) _Of course, I blushed!

...

...

"No! No, Haku!" Len vigorously shook his head in denial. He's also blushing. Hehe... cute. "She's not my girlfriend. Heck - I never had one. She's just a friend!"

I sat on a seat in front Len, my cheeks still warm.

"Oh!" the woman called Haku giggled. "So... who's this girl _FRIEND _of yours?" she asked emphasizing the '_friend_' part.

"Oh, pardon me," I stood up and faced Ms. Haku, "I'm Rin. Rin Leal," I bowed down showing respects. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Haku."

"Oh my! What a polite lady," I stood straight and gave a thank-you-smile. "She's quite a catch, Len," she winked at Len that made him blush more. "By the way, I'm MRS. Haku Honne," she smiled. _Oh... so she's already married? Well, she's beautiful afterall._

__"So mind if I ask your orders?" she asked, a small notebook and a pen on her hands.

I sat down and looked at the menu. _Whooa... there are so many delicious-looking food and with it's prizes I can save! I want to eat them all!_

__I looked at Len as he told Ms... I mean, Mrs. Honne his order. By the way Mrs. Honne treated him, it seems that he's a regular customer. Why would he, a rich guy, eat here in a small eatery like this?

"Rin? Your order?" Mrs. Honne's red eyes asked.

Popping my daydream bubble, I started pointing some food on that menu.

After getting our order, she left and went to the counter then took care of other customers.

My eyes now locked at Mrs. Honne, "She's quite a beauty. No wonder she got married early."

"She's already on her 40's"

...

...

"40's... that's quite..." I blinked and looked at Len, surprised. "40? That's... you sure?" I asked in disbelief.

Len nodded and I was like... O_O

"But... she look so young!"

"I know right!"

I looked back at Mrs. Honne, absorbing the fact that I just discovered. I smiled, "She's just like Mama, then," I said to myself then looked back at Len, "So Len, I was wondering... Why is a prince like you goes to a public school and is a regular customer in this eatery?" I placed my chin on my hand that rested on the table.

"Is there a problem with that?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I'm just curious."

...

...

"I just like it," he smiled.

I looked at him dumbfounded.

...

...

"Wh... What's wrong?" he's blushing again!

I clapped my hands childishly. "I'm now your fan Len!"

"What...?

I stopped clapping and grinned, "Most rich people is not like you Len.!"

He looked at me and he suddenly looked away. _That's a little bit rude._

__"So, are you two lovebirds having fun?"

I looked up and saw Mrs. Honne placing our orders neatly on the table. _By the way..._

_..._

_..._

_lovebirds? o\\\\o_

_..._

_..._

__"We're just friends!" Len and I exclaimed in unison. Both blushing...

...

...

.

_Why? Why am I feeling so different? o\\\\o_

* * *

><p>AHHHH!<p>

_Happy HALLOWEEN! XDD!_


	11. Chapter 11 : The Serious Moody Shota

_Ophelia! Kyaa! Lovin' Len! hahaha! XDD!_

_Anyway... here's Chappie 11! ^_^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11- The Serious Moody Shota<strong>_

_"I don't get it. The last time we met he's nice to be with but now...? He's rude!" -_-_

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin Leal's POV~<strong>

"Lenka Alison Leal!" my eccentric sister shouted. She's always the one who makes commotion at the house early mornings. Gosh. I sometimes- correction... ALWAYS thought of her as annoying.

"What's wrong, _Lindynnah Alice Leal?_" I asked with her full name. I put a spoon on my mouth as I looked at her with bored eyes. _Why does she have to shout if I'm just in front of her? That's just exaggerating. And besides... we're having breakfast. __BREAKFAST! For goodness sake, why would she suddenly shout my name?_

She looked at me with her cat-like eyes. "Who's that guy?"

"Guy? What guy?"

She crossed her arms, "The blonde brat! The one whom you're with last Saturday."

_Oh! Len... Now that I think about it._

**_Flashback to what happened after Rin and Len's Lunch DATE! _  
><strong>

_"Thank you for that delicious food, Mrs. Honne," I complimented before we go. _**  
><strong>

_"Haku is fine Rin," the gray-haired beauty smiled. "I still like to make my husband jealous of those customers who have no idea that I'm already married so... Haku is fine."_

_I smiled, "Okay... HAKU!"_

_"Len. Take care of this polite, beautiful, kind princess. Like I said, she's quite a catch," she winked at Len again and he... hehehe... he's cute when blushing!_

_After that we left Haku's eatery._

_..._

_.._

_._

_"So, where would you like to go now, Princess?"_

_P...Princess? o_o I think that's a bit too much but... I kinda liked hearing him call me that... ^\\\^_

_"Uhh... I think... maybe... let's just stroll first," then a familiar honk I heard. I looked around and saw Lin on her motorbike. Look who finally showed herself. "Len..." I called and tucked his shirt to get his attention. He looked at me. "I want you to meet someone." Then I grabbed his hand and dragged him to where Lin is._

_When I arrived at where Lin's bike is... she's not there anymore. I looked around. Where could that cat be?_

_"Uhh... who are we suppose to meet?" Len asked._

_I looked at him and placed my thumb and pointer finger on my lips, "My eldest sister. I'm pretty sure she's just around here."_

_"Maybe she went off to somewhere."_

_Maybe... but..._

_Then... suddenly..._

_..._

_..._

_O_O_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Someone grabbed me and before I know it. I'm already on Lin's motorbike running like crazy. -_-_

_**End of **_Flashback... -_-_****  
><em>

I sighed. I didn't got the chance to say goodbye and thank you to Len and that's because of Lin who suddenly kidnapped me home!

"Why would I tell you?" I stuck my tongue out.

"You... you brat!" Lin stood up as if she's angry even though she's not. I've seen her angry plenty times to various people except to me and our parents.

"Lin... sit down," Mama ordered and like a puppy, Lin obeyed. As expected of Mrs. Lindy Lockheart-Leal, calm yet strong-willed. Then she looked at me sweetly, I gulped, this isn't good... "So... do you like this guy... Rin?"

I blushed. _What's with this blushing?!_

Mama giggled, "So our little Rin is now a lady," I blushed up more... See. Not good.

I looked at the only two guys in the family and gave them my 'help-me' stare. They seemed to got it. Hurray!

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Linden broke that teasing moment. "The company just called and they want to meet us this afternoon. They said that it's about our projects under their jurisdiction and of course, the upcoming concert. And they also asked an odd question," he drank water and continued eating. Leaving us hanging to what he's going to say.

"What question?" Lena asked. Her usual long blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"They asked if it's true that Rin goes to the public school namely... Crypton High."

"And...?" I asked, hoping that he said no.

"I told them the truth. Why should I lie?"

...

...

_He told them? Then the reporters are already lurking in the school!_

I facepalmed, "Maybe I shouldn't go to school today. Avoiding those paparazzi is a hassle!"

"Don't worry Rin," Lena exclaimed happily. "Nobody will know you if you throw in a disguise... A cosplay, in my terms..."

* * *

><p><strong>~Len Kagamine's POV~<strong>

So today, I didn't become late and that was because I set the alarm clock an hour early. I'm so stupid! Why did I use that alarm clock again?

"Yo Len!" Leon greeted as he enter the room. "Aren't you a bit early?" instead of going to his seat, he went to me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly to shoo him away, looking at the blue clouds to ignore him.

"Nothing," then he sat on my table. I looked at him, annoyed, but still, he smiled. "Want to watch the 'Season's concert? It'll be held next month but they are already selling tickets for it. I've already bought one!"

"Not interested," I deadpanned.

"Don't lie. I know a person who really loves music and that's you. You, who hears me press wrong notes on the piano, corrects me immediately and even scold me. You, who tries not to look at that left-handed guitar display on the store but fails because you really want it. You who listens to songs on classes by earphones and hid it with you resting your face on your desk. You who wanted to enter the school band but didn't and regretted it. You who are perfect pitch. You who are a musical genius. And you... who loves music above all."

_Tsk... Leon, why do you know too much? I didn't remember a time that I told you all that. The question is... HOW did you know all of that?!_

"Oh... so you really are a music lover, Len," a high pitched voice said. I turned around and saw Miku beside Leon. _When did she arrive there? _"Why did you lie?!"

_Uh-oh... I need to escape. _

_But, how?_

"Hey Len, Don't ignore us," Miku exclaimed a little bit serious.

I sighed. _I'm. cornered._

"Good morning everyone!" a familiar voice called. My attention was drawn to her. A new student.. again? She's wearing the girl's uniform and a black eyeglass. Her long black hair is tied in loose twin tails and a white big bow on the top of her head. Leon's and Miku's attention where also drawn by that girl. _Chance! _I jumped off the back of my chair. I'm out! The girl looked at me and smiled. "Good morning Len." _Eh... she knows me?_

I blinked, "Who are you?"

She giggled, "My disguise is really a success," then she removed her hair. _Wait, she removed her hair? O_O Oh... a wig. _Her actual hair color is blonde. She removed her eyeglass clearly revealing her cerulean blue eyes. She gave a confident smile, "Yo!" she boyishly greeted.

"L... Lenka?"

"The one and only!" she placed her hands on her waist. She winked and stuck her tongue out. Then she realized something and pouted at me, "Didn't I tell you to call me Rin?"

I shrugged and ignored her. _Whatever. Just don't bother me._

She suddenly grabbed my hand. I looked back at her, she's looking at me with those teary eyes, "Are you... mad at me?" her voice faltering as she starts to sob.

What the... she's making a commotion. Everyone is looking at us, even the lurkers outside are watching!

"Len..." tears started falling from her blue eyes.

I became flushed up. -/- Damn those tears...

"W...Why? What's wrong?" I finally said something and it even made the atmosphere tense. I can see the other students looking at us like we're some kind of a movie.

Her eyes were covered by her bangs, tears were the only one visible, "Are you angry with me when I left you alone last Saturday?" she sobbed.

I heard some gasps from other girls and some 'aww' from the others.

I shook my head, "No. Why would I? That's your sister who dragged you off, right?" she looked at me and I brushed off her tears. I smiled... fakely... "So stop the act and let go of me," I said rather harshly.

She grinned and let go off me, "That's a little bit mean, Lenny."

_Lenny? Hey, who told you you can give me a nickname!_

"Kyaa!~" the girls shouted. They all gathered around us. "That was a really nice scene!" I sighed. _Look what she's done._

"Hey, tell us. Are you two dating?"

"You're too cute when together!"

"Ahh! I can't rival Rinny-chan, she's too cute!"

"Kyaa! Perfect couple!"

_Ughh... this. is. definitely giving me a headache._

"Since when? Since when?"

"As expected from our Len! Star-catcher!"

...

...

"We're not dating!" I finally shouted. They all went silent. _Finally! _I sighed and left the room escaping their stares.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin Leal's POV~<strong>

Len's pissed. I'm the reason.**  
><strong>

_Arggh! Why do I have to be like this? I like seeing the flushed up embarrassed Len. Because... I had this sudden feeling to make him... happy. Yes. That's what I want. I want to make him happy, to make him smile and make him laugh. I know that we've just befriended each other but... I really like seeing him smile..._

_..._

_..._

_Dug dug.. dug dug... dug dug..._

_..._

_..._

_Crap! The sudden abnormalism of heartbeat!_

I shook my head and calmed myself down. I need to say sorry.

Then someone grabbed my hand and dragged me off. _Why do people like dragging this fragile girl? _I looked up and saw the person who's dragging me. She's the one who cried at the canteen. _Oh... I need to say sorry to her also._

She opened the door of the Music Room. It's empty. She let me inside and closed the door leaving the two of us alone.

She smiled sweetly, "Sorry for my rudeness. It's hard to talk with those crowd so I brought you here."

Oh! I blinked and bowed down, "I'm sorry."

"Eh? For what?" she sounded surprised.

I didn't stood up and continued bowing, "For making you cry."

"Oh. That," her voice faltered. "That's fine. It's not your fault."

I slowly stood up and looked at her with worry, "Are you okay? You seemed... sad."

She nodded and smiled, "I'm fine, don't worry. By the way, I'm Miku Hatsune, Len's friend," she outstretched her hand for a handshake.

"And I'm Rin. Nice to meet you Miku," I reached for her hand. Her hands are so warm. It's kinda like I'm having a deja vu with this unique meeting. I don't want to let go. My other hand reached for that warm hand. I smiled. _Nostalgic._

__"Uh... Rin?"

I blinked and let go of her hands. "What?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Nothing. You're just spacing out so I woke you up."

I smiled apologetically. "So, what do you want to talk?"

"It's about... did you really have a date with shota?" she asked rather cheerfully. With a tint of hope in her eyes.

"Shota?" question marks are now above my head. Seriously, I don't know!

"Oh, I mean... Len."

I shook my head in denial, "No, we didn't have a date. We just ate together that's all," I smiled.

She smiled widely and squealed, "That's called a date, dummy!" she laughed and covered her mouth, "Sorry. My mouth slipped."

I giggled, "It's fine. I'm really stupid sometimes... oh, correction... ALWAYS! But I don't think what we did is a date since we're just friends."

"But still! You still had a date with sho- I mean... Len."

"Nah," I shook the topic off. "Len's already angry with me so I guess that doesn't matter anymore," I tried to hide my guilt and tried to stay cheerful but I guess I can't for this one.

"Len's not angry with you," Miku snapped me off. "You just... maybe... made him remember of something wonderful yet sad," her eyes showing sincerity. "And he's always like that. That serious moody shota! But deep inside, he's kind and... maybe, a little bit of a mature thinker. But seriously, it's not your fault," she smiled and patted at me.

I smiled all my worries off... _Thanks Miku... For making me at ease! ^_^_

* * *

><p><em>LALALA! I don't own VOCALOIDS! LALALALA! It's already X-mas! LALALA! I love X-MAS! LALALALA! <em>

_Reviews are needed for inspiration. If you will not review... I will not update! :P_

_LALALA! I'm threatening you~~! LALALALA! But still, I love you! LALALA! Just like I Love X-MAS! LALALA!_


	12. Chapter 12 : A Lunch with a Star

_Yo! Yo! After receiving a mail from someone and that someone is Zelda-JSRF-Fan! , I grabbed my manuscript and started typing. Well, I'm dying to update but since I put up that stupid A/N, I didn't got to type it up... -_- I'm stubborn aren't I.. :))  
><em>

_Anyway... Thank you Zelda-JSRF-Fan! You inspired me! hehhe... :))_

_So here's the new chappie! _

_Wait... just, I'll ask you something... Most of the chapters from 12- 15 are filler chapters... Would I put it up or not? Answers are well appreciated! ^^ And... I don't get a lot of reviews so it kinda make me sad... Can you please review... at least... :') I'll be very happy if you do... _

_I do not own VOCALOIDS..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 12 - A Lunch with A Star<em>  
><strong>

_Oh~~ They're quite cute together!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Miku! Lock it back!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Len Kagamine's POV~<strong>

I lay alone looking at the clouds. _I did it again. I snapped! _I sighed.

"What's with the sighing, boy?~" a boyish voice asked. I jumped up, surprised. I'm sure when I arrived here in the rooftop, I was alone. I saw a man in a violet parka and pants. He's wearing a cap, strands of his hair showed a little. It's a bit odd in color... Maybe... the darkest shade of violet and his eyes are the sharpest I've ever seen. It has sea-blue color.

"Ara~ Aren't you that blonde brat?"

"Do I know you sir?" I tried to be polite. Afterall, he seems to be in his 20s.

"Sir?... Ah... No you don't. I just know you since I saw you once having a date with your _twin," _he said, emphasizing the word 'twin'.

_Date? Twin? _I furrowed my eyebrows. It's this topic again. -_-

"It's not a date and she's not my twin! Just telling."

He chuckled, "Then... why do you seem to be so bothered?"

I was taken back by his words. _Yeah. Why am I so bothered? Normally, I just have to calmly deny it but now... I can't calm down!_

"Heh! Seems like I got the right words," he crossed his arms, his eyes sharp, "Just a friendly suggestion boy. Past is past, If you keep on living in your past, you can't move on to the future. Simple as that," then he started to walk to door out the rooftop, "Ja, I'll see you soon. School is boring so I should find another place to frolic in," he waved his hand.

...

...

...

_Past is past, huh? Easy words but... it's hard to believe in._

_~xxXXXxx~_

**~Rin Leal's POV~**_  
><em>

LUNCH!

Yikes. All those fans make me dizzy, add the reporters outside the campus. I sighed. Glad there's no student who comes up here the rooftop.

I started to eat my lunch that my mother made.

_Hmmm... Miku's hands. _I looked at my hands, closed and opened it and a smile escaped from my lips. _They're like Lin's._

_Snow falls... all is white with a match of red. A red fluid flowed from my head. I don't know what happened. I don't know why I got here. I don't know who I am._

_"Oi! Linden! She's here!" a voice called. A girl came rushing in front of me. I looked up her, she has pretty sea-blue eyes and dark violet flowing hair. Colorless fluid was also flowing from her eyes. Is she also in pain? She suddenly hugged me, "Sorry..." she whispered. "Sorry... Rin."_

_I slowly pushed her, removed the cloth stained with red that's covering my hands and reached for her bare hands. They are warm. I don't want to let go. I looked at her and smiled widely._

_She suddenly cried louder._

There was a sudden blow of wind. _Ahh... refreshing! _The white bow on my head swaying and dancing stiffly with the wind. Well, this bow was used as a disguise but I had taken a liking of it so... I should use it!

"Rin!" Miku's voice came in rushing upstairs. She's panting heavily due to running.

"Hayo Miku! What's up?" I greeted.

"Rin, let's eat!" she said still panting.

I blinked, "I'm already eating."

"No, that's not what I meant. Let's eat together!" still panting. Seriously, does she even exercise?

"Okay! There's still space for one," I smiled and cleaned the bench beside mine.

"No..." she's really panting heavily until I gave her water. She drank it fast and recovered. "I want you to eat with the others," she finally said clearly and cheerfully. _What a fast recovery!_

"No," I said bluntly but smiling.

"Eh?! Why?!" Miku whined.

"Because... I'll just cause a commotion. People will bother us in eating." and... also... I'm a bit shy. =\\\=

"Come on Rin. We can fix that up. Don't be a loner!" Miku exclaimed. She approached me, grabbed my lunch and closed it. I whined since I've just only eaten one spoonful! :3 She put her hands on her waist, "Why do you not want eating with me? With us? And with Len. You owe him an apology!"

I stood up proudly and crossed my arms, "Nope. He owes me an apology! He's rude and he should change that attitude of his..." and after when I'm actually liking him... as a FRIEND! Don't get the wrong idea! =3=

"I KNOW RIGHT!" she exclaimed. "But that doesn't mean that you can't eat with us!" she grabbed my hand and then again... dragged me off. GAAHH! _I'm a fragile girl! FRAGILE!_

I whined, "I don't want to, Miku!"

She let go of my hand and she has that teary-eyed look trick.

I giggled. _Oh no you don't. I won't fall for those tricks Miku Hatsune. I'm an expert when it comes to those things. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

No reaction from me...

...

...

...

Just smiling... ^_^

...

...

...

She finally dropped the act with a sigh. _Haha. You've underestimated me Miku._

"Fufufu... Now give me back my lunch!" I exclaimed crossing my arms like a boss.

She blinked and grinned, "Here," she shove the lunch box."

When I was about to reach it...

...

...

O_O

...

...

What the...

~xxXXXxx~

**~Len Kagamine's POV~**

"I just got a text from Miku," Meiko said, her face on the table. I can clearly say she's bored. "She says that there is someone she wants to befriend us. And so, she wants _her _to eat with us. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Of course it's okay. It's always okay. Why are you asking?" Luka asked an eyebrow raised.

Meiko sat up straight and her red cellphone up, "Nothin'!" then she threw her cellphone to Luka which she caught hastily. "I'm just asking because she's the new student."

_New student?_

Luka shrugged and smiled a little. She looked at the phone and her smile turned of a surprised one, "I think I'm gonna die if she eats with us." _Whooa... Hyperbole!_

"I know! Now that her hair is shorter, everything seems the same. Except the bow thing," Meiko murmured.

_Bow thing? I think I know who they_'_re talking about._

"So... maybe we'll just get along with her very well then if that's the case," there was a smile on Bakaito's face. _Heh. As innocent and stupid as ever._

I stood up slowly trying to skip lunch but Meiko glared at me. Even though she's at my back I can feel her glare... _Scary! +_+_

"Stay!" she ordered, her voice clear and thunder-like. I sat down immediately.

Luka leaned her over on her arms, "So... how do you find this Rin, Len?" she asked with curiousity obvious in her tone. "I heard she's quite a fine singer and I guess she does a bit of acting. Her debut movie entitled, 'Story of Evil' is a promising movie," she smiled.

I looked at her and sighed. "Nothing special, really."

"Oh... Luka, you're quite informative about Rin," Kaito exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. She probably googled it like me and Miku.

She giggled, "I did a little research myself," _See? =.= _"But really, her movie is really a tearjerker!" she exclaimed in amazement.

"Luka? You've watched it already?" Meiko asked. "I'm just planning to buy a DVD of it!" she sighed. "Guess you really are the Princess of Punctualness." And that comes from the opposite of Luka, from Meiko - the QUEEN of LATENESS!

"Ah- I can let you borrow my DVD of it."

"Really?" Meiko broke her cool atmosphere. Luka nodded then there she goes, strangling Luka with her hug.

Kaito sighed, "I wish I was Luka... Mei-chan never hugs me like that in public!" he murmured. He was beside me so I kinda heard. I sighed. What a bunch of weird people. I found them weird.. Don't ask me why. =_=

"Hayo guys!~~" Miku's signature high-pitched voice greeted. We turned around and...

...

...

O.O

...

...

surprised to see...

...

...

Rin in a handcuff... O_O

...

...

Geez... Miku is really dangerous... =_=

~xxXXXxx~

**~Rin Leal's POV~**

_When I was about to reach for my lunch box, Miku suddenly grabbed my hand and put a handcuff to it! O.O Wait! What?! Who gave her a handcuff!_

_She laughed in her usual high-pitched voice, "Lenka Alison Leal! I finally caught you!" she exclaimed childishly._

_I sighed and facepalmed. Therefore I conclude, Miku Hatsune is a dangerous person._

_I feel like I'm being treated like a dog... =_= And I DISLIKE dogs! (But the author loves them! XD) I'd prefer to be a rabbit than being a dog! (The author would prefer that too! ^.^)_

I sighed as I walked at the canteen all flushed up. This. is. EMBARRASSING! =\\\=

Walking with a cuff on my hands... People are looking at me! But from their looks, I can infer that this is quite normal for them... Normal in way that makes me wonder if Miku with a handcuff is quite normal for them... =_= THIS IS NOT NORMAL! I TELL YOU! NOT. NORMAL! It's beyond NORMAL! It's ABNORMAL! =_=

Miku stopped walking, "Hayo guys~~!" then Miku gently pushed me to a seat...

...

...

The seat beside Len...

...

...

Wahh...

...

...

I tried to fight back and stand but she forcely let me sit on the seat.

...

...

=.=

...

...

I sat...

...

...

the seat...

...

...

beside Len's seat...

...

...

and it made me sweat...

...

...

...

...

I don't want to be yelled at again!

...

...

I turned my gaze at the other members of the group to erase LEN from my thoughts. But that's... uhh... why are they looking at me that way? That way- looking at me with shock... Everytime people see me, they give that same expressions... What's with that? =_=

"They... They're identical!" the pink-haired beautiful lady shouted which surprised me. "With your hair short and with that white bow, you two are identical!" _Identical? With whom? With Len? o.O Well.. he's the only one who looks identical with me that they know... My face is quite common, see... I have so many identicals! First Len and second is Rinto and since Len has a twin as he once said, that would make a three identical!_

"Are you sure you're not a ghost Rin?" she continued.

_Ghost? So that would mean that... they're talking about Len's twin... _I frowned a bit and tried to lighten up. I shook my head, not saying a word.

"Then... do you not have amnesia?" the big-chested brunette said. Let's just say chest okay!~

_Amnesia?_

I shook my head, "Nope. I have all my memories clearly printed on my head," I smiled hiding that sudden heavy feeling. I lied.

They sighed in disappointment. _Wait. Did I say something wrong?_

"By the way Rin," Miku said. "Let me unlock that handcuff first," she smiled but my smile was wider that hers. _At last! ^_^_

Miku started unlocking the handcuff. At first, she looked confident but minutes passed.

...

...

...

o_o

...

...

_Miku... don't tell me..._

_..._

_..._

"It seems that I have brought the wrong key," she said... still smiling.

...

...

"What?! You cuffed me and now you're telling me you brought the wrong key?!" I exclaimed rather pissed.

"Calm down. Calm down. I can find a way..." she was still smiling. Her smile made me calm a bit... "maybe..."

_M... Maybe?!_

"Miku!" I whined childishly then my stomach grumbled. I blushed...

The others started laughing except Miku who's busy in pick-locking the handcuff and Len who's just serious in his own business.

"Hey Len," the blue-haired guy said, "Feed the princess."

"I - I can eat by myself. I'm okay, really!" I blushed at that thought. I looked at Miku and told her to stop pick locking for a while. She placed my lunch box on the table. I opened it. _Hm... No sweat. _But when I reached for the spoon _Ara...? Why can't I... Why do I find it hard to reach for the spoon with a cuff on._

Then someone picked my spoon. _Eh.. it's Len. _His face red. He scooped some of my food and shove it into my mouth since it is unconsciously open.

I heard some students gasped, especially girls and some were already taking pictures of us.

I looked at Len, dumbfound at what he did. _Isn't he angry with me?_

_~xxXXXxx~_

**~Miku Hatsune's POV~**

As Rin placed her hand down again, I began pick locking it again. I'm guilty you know!

I heard some gasps from the other students but who cares? I need to unlock this handcuff on Rin's hand fast!

...

...

And at last!

...

...

I sighed in relief, "I just unlocked the right handcuff!" I smiled happily and wiped some of my sweat. "With that..."

"Damn it. Lock it back Miku!" Meiko exclaimed. _Eh? What? _I blinked, confused at what's happening. "I SAID. LOCK IT BACK!" Meiko in her dragon-like voice. Then I, due to the fear of pissing Meiko more, frantically dragged Rin's hand and locked the handcuff again. _Well, that's easy._

I looked at Rin.

...

...

She's blushing!

...

...

And... Len also...

...

...

_Uh... What just happened? o_O_

_..._

_..._

Rin continued eating. Her right hand free.

...

...

_Wait? Free?_ o_O

o_O

o_O

o_O

_Then whose hand did I just handcuffed a while ago?_

_..._

_..._

"If you're asking... it's on Len's," Luka explained.

_..._

_..._

_Eh? What?_

_..._

_..._

I blinked. Rin raised her left hand and Len's right hand. Both in handcuff.

...

...

_What did I just do?_

_..._

_..._

AWKWARD MOMENT.

...

...

"Oh, by the way Rin," I looked at Rin with a smile. Whooa... she's stll blushing! _Fufufu! I smell something citrusy... _

__She tried to smile back. "I got carried away so I forgot you to introduce to my friends. Well, since they seem to know you already, all we need now is for them to introduce!"

"Before that," Len said coldly. He raised his right hand dragging Rin's hand harshly due to the cuff. Rin winced in pain.

"Hey, that hurts!" she exclaimed at the blonde shota.

"Well, it's your fault from the start so stop whining!" the shota shouted back.

"I'm not whining! And how's this my fault?" she pulled her hand with force causing Len to jerk forward to her direction.

I blinked. _Whooa.. whooa... whooa! They're fighting! _I looked at Meiko and she gave me a leave-them-be stare. At Luka and she looked at me with a it's-okay smile and at Kaito - hey, he's just eating ice cream not caring about what's happening! _Am I the one who who's caring about Rin and Len's fight? Oh wait... I'm guilty, that's why. =_=_

__"If you did not let Miku capture you then we'll not be in this situation!" Len continued. _Haha... I'm really the one who's guilty._

__"Hey! It's not my fault if... if..." Rin paused. She's out of ideas. She's now teary-eyed like a child who does not like losing but is now in the edge of losing the game. "Why are angry anyway? It's just a handcuff, right?!" she recovered.

"I'm not angry!" Len denied. _Obviously Len.. you're angry. Well, what can you expect from the TSUNDERE SHOTA._

__"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

_How long would this fight take? And why are the other students crowding us? Oh yeah... they found Rin and Len's fight cute. ^3^_

__"Is this because of what happened a while ago?" Rin asked. _Oh, they stopped the yes-no argument._

__"Ye- NO!" Len answered back.

"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIIIAAARRR!" Rin's face now red. I don't know if it's red because of being pissed or because of blushing.

Len suddenly stayed silent.

...

...

Slowly...

...

...

Rin calmed down.

...

...

And apologized.

...

...

o_O

...

...

...

...

"What for?" the shota looked away her.

"I'm just... sorry," she slowly sat back down and finished her lunch. So do Len, though he's using his left hand in eating. He's ambidextrous afterall.

~xxXXXxx~

The warning bell rang and I cheerfully stood up, "So Rin. See you afterschool!" I winked at her before dragging Luka to our room. We're classmates, that's why...

_Fufufufu... ^_^_

__"Wait! Miku!" Rin and Len called but I did not mind looking back. Rather than that, I dashed as fast as I could.

_Fufufufu..._

* * *

><p><em>Yah,yah,yah... <em>

_Sigh..._

_tired..._

_This._

_Is._

_One._

_Of._

_My._

_Longest._

_Chapter._

_Anyway! Review? ^3^_


	13. Chapter 13 : Meeting the Seasons 1 of 2

_I'm back again! The LAZY authoress of this looooooonnnnnnggggg~~~ story... =_=_

_HAHA!_

_Anyway! Neo-Child will be back, back, back! Yohhoo! I'm rising again! Rising! Together with my new story, Dark Waltz... and of course, since I'm a die-hard fan of RinxLen... it's RinxMiku... NAH! I'm just joking... It'll be RinxLenxMiku ... Fufufu... _

_Can't wait when I type it up..._

_Well of course, like always, they are in a manuscript since I already have no laptop remember? Geez... =_=_

_Anyway! Here's Chapter 13! A FILLER chapter! But a long one... =_=_

_===I DO NOT OWN THEM! === _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13 - Meeting the 'SEASONS' (Part 12)**_

_Damn it... My mouth always form that three letter name of hers! =_=_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_AHH! (cries) R...R...Rinto! T^T_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_GAAHHH! You're oh so dead brat!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Len Kagamine's POV~<strong>

_Damn you Miku! Leaving us with the handcuff still locked._

I looked behind me and saw that bunny following, pouting, helplessly. _What can I do? We're bound by a steel! (A/N : I stole that line from DC... ^3^) I feel sorry after I shouted at her like that. And she's the one who said sorry after that... It made me feel guilt. =_=_

"What are you looking at?" she exclaimed still pouting. =3=

...

...

...

_...Cute..._

_..._

_..._

_O_O_

_..._

_..._

"Nothing," I turned my gaze on the way... _Sheesh... What am I thinking? _Students are gossiping, taking pictures, giggling... GAAHH! _Why do they act like that?!_

I stopped at a certain room. The girl behind me bumped at me. _Geez... why is she not looking? _Room III-A, Miku and Luka's classroom. I opened the door, "Miku, unlock the cuffs now!"

...

...

...

"Ara~ Rin, Len! What are you doing here?" the teal-haired asked, sitting straight on her seat.

"Unlock the cuffs now! I mean SERIOUSLY! NOW!" I demanded.

"Mr. Kagamine... right?" a voice called. I looked at that voice and... huh?_ Ms. Ann, the English teacher. Why is she here? _"Isn't it a bit rude barging on ongoing class, Mr. Kagamine?"

I sweat dropped. _Oh yeah... It's Ms. Ann's habit. Starting class early... =_=_

I closed the door slowly. _Damn... that was embarrassing!_

"Len, who's that beautiful teacher?" Rin asked with such curiosity and interest.

"She's Ms. Sweet Ann Kaai, English teacher. Though she's not assigned at our class," I explained thoroughly.

"Her blonde hair and blue eyes..." her voice suddenly melancholic. "... I felt... I saw them before..."

I looked at her expression. Deep and blank. She seems to be thinking of something... And that something is something not pleasant.

I pulled my right hand which is currently connected to her. She broke up the trance she's in and looked at me... annoyed. -_-

I started walking to our room.

...

...

...

At first I stayed silent...

...

...

But her actions a while ago is weird...

...

...

"You have blonde hair and blue eyes, right? Obviously, you'd be feeling like that... like feeling of seeing them before... since you can always look at yourself at a mirror..." -_- "STUPID."

She pulled her hand back making me wince. Seriously! _Miku's cuffs are for small handed and wristed people! It's slightly tight on my hands!_

"I'm not STUPID!" she complained. Her face lightened a bit, "Thanks anyway," I saw a little smile on her face then she walked beside me making it more easier to walk.

I felt my cheeks warm a bit, "W... What for?"

"Nothing... You'll deny it afterall," she grinned at me...

...

...

...

=\\\=

...

...

...

"Ah! Len is blushing!" she exclaimed.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "S... SHUT UP! Seriously! I'm NOT! Why would I?"

She giggled, "See... you denied it!"

I sighed... Lost... _Okay, Len just admit it... You like to deny things..._

...

...

...

GUILTY!

...

...

...

...

"Sorry..." I looked away her. "... for shouting at you."

...

...

NOT GUILTY ANYMORE! IF Rin is not angry... =_=

...

...

"It's alright," I sighed... relief... o.O _Huh? Why am I relief? It's normal for me to shout at someone and doesn't even try to apologize! This is the first time! __Something is definitely wrong with me! _

I suddenly looked at her. Her face smiling and angel-like... Just like hers...

...

...

...

...

...

I should really stay away from this girl... After that dat... I mean... walk with her... I suddenly can't sleep... Thinking if _she _came back as a different person... _Pff... I'm thinking too much from it... It's weird... =_=_

We stopped at our room and entered. Just like I thought... crowd is expected.

When they were about to surround us, I glared at them. They suddenly stopped and went back to their seats. I heard one student said that I'm handsome yet a bit scary sometimes... -_- _Got a problem with that?_

We sat on our seats which are now now close to each other since it's hard to grab things and the cuffs hurt when we're apart. That sound a bit off.

"Yo! Len!" Leon called. He was smiling like a child. He looked at Lenka and slowly kissed her hand. She started to blush.

...

...

...

_Why is she blushing? That's just a simple greeting!_

_..._

_..._

_O.o_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_And why do I even care?_

_..._

_..._

"It's a pleasure seeing you again, mademoiselle."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "You always see her everyday!"

He looked back at me, so he heard me, "Oh, my bad. It seems that this lady is already taken by this COCKY BASTARD," he smiled... IDIOTICALLY I should say. "By the way... Miss Rin-"

"JUST Rin," Lenka corrected. "I'm more comfortable with Rin. No need to be formal," her kind smile made my heart beat a little bit faster.

...

...

STUPID HEART. =\\\=

...

...

"I... i... i... if that's what you like... th... th... then... so be it!" Leon stuttered. I looked up him. _Haha. Just like I thought. He's as red as a tomato! He's just bad when it comes to girls especially when he likes them. Heh... if he knows me well with my secret love on music... then I know him very well on his misfortune on girls. _"Th... Th... Then... I... I... I'll talk to you again... l... later," then he left, walking like a robot.

Ri- I mean... Lenka started to laugh quietly," Leon's an interesting person, right? Len?" she looked at me and I saw that sparkles again.

...

...

=\\\\=

...

...

"I... I guess so..." then I looked outside from the window as I heard _Rin _giggle.

~~xxXXXxx~~

The last bell rang.

I sighed.

_At last! I'll be free from this cuffs! _I felt the vibration of my cellphone from my pocket. I picked it up and saw a message from that stupid teallete. _"I already have the keys... Meet me at the gate. :)"_

...

...

"Leon!" Ri- I mean... Lenka shouted... _sheesh.. She's not Rin, okay! So stop calling her that way! _

Leon who was just about to leave the room jerked back and looked at Ri - LENKA happily. _This name thingy is hard. Len! Just call her LENKA. _

"You have something to tell me right?" Rin's voice... melodic and angelic... o_o

"Before you did stutter."

...

...

_I just called her Rin again right? And what's with the melodic and angelic? _

Leon's smile turned to that of embarrassment, "Ah! That..." he started to ran his hand through his blonde hair, "I'm just about to compliment your movie. I just saw it and it's just awesome!"

Rin sweat dropped, "Really?" her voice nervous, "I thought it's crappy because of my act as Rilliane. I just didn't quite catch Rilliane's personality."

_Uh... I have no idea what they're talking about. I'm suddenly OP. (A/N : OP means OUT of PLACE) And... I called her Rin again didn't I?_

Len shook his head, "You're acting is wonderful, Rin!"

Rin suddenly turned pale and depressed, _Okay... I'll just stick calling her Rin if my thoughts and mouth always say it. =_= _"I guess you can say that." Her voice now heavy and dark.

...

...

":'(" Rin after five seconds

...

...

"T^T" Rin after ten seconds.

...

...

"O_O" me.

...

...

She suddenly cried.

...

...

O_O

_W... Why is she crying?_

"Rin," Leon and _I _tried to calm her down. "What's wrong?"

"Because... because... R... Rinto died..." she sobbed making her words choppy and hard to understand.

...

...

...

_Crybaby. Childish. Immature._

_..._

_..._

_Ignore her and go to Miku to unlock the cuffs._

_..._

_..._

_or wait for her to calm down before going to Miku._

_..._

_..._

_Wait. wait. wait._

_..._

_..._

_Patience. patience. patience._

_..._

_..._

_Why am I waiting her anyway?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Are you done yet?"

...

...

She looked at me and shook her head.

...

...

_Patience. patience. patience. IMPATIENCE!_

...

...

I gently held her hand and started to walk off.

~~xxXXXxx~~

**~Aki* Leal's POV~**

* * *

><p><em>AN : Lena Alicia (OC) Leal's stage name. ^^_

_Woo! OCs!_

* * *

><p>I looked at my watch. Rin sure is late. I rested my back on the soft sofa and tried to fix my hair since I have a bad hair day. The weather in this place is not quite good for my wavy hair. -_-<p>

"Got a problem with your hair, Aki?" Lin said her armed and legs crossed sitting like a queen between me and Linden. She's wearing a white short shorts and black sleeveless top. Her hair tied in side buns and white clips on her bangs. A black sun glass on her eyes as a disguise.

I smiled as I pushed my eyeglass up, "Yes.. a bit," then I decided to tie my hair up in a high ponytail. "I envy you Lin. Your hair is so manageable and it follows your every move. It's kinda a bit sad that you cut it four years ago. Who knows how long is it now if you didn't... maybe you'll look like Rapunzel!" I finished tying my hair with a flowing red ribbon. I saw her blush upon complimenting her hair but she just stayed still and did not snap out and yell at me like she usually does at other people when they compliment her... She has a fetish for people with glasses afterall.

"Hey, isn't the small one taking time?" Linden said, finally ending the call from his girlfriend. And as always, he ended it with a sweet and passionate _I love you _and _I miss you. Ahh!~~ I want a boyfriend like my brother! Kind, handsome and loyal. (*\\\\*)_

"Maybe she's having a date," Lin suddenly answered.

"A date?" Linden asked, his voice neither suspicious nor surprised, "Isn't she a little young for that?"

I was surprised at what he said then remembered something...

...

...

Linden is supposedly known as Mr. Gentleman at our country. He never ever dated girls below 17 because he believes that they're too young...

Upon remembering that, I smiled and chuckled a bit, "She's not young for that. 15 is already fine for having a date. That's what's in today."

Linden blinked and smiled innocently, that smile that can melt girls immediately... too bad he's my brother, "But you and Lindynnah are not-"

He was cut off by Lin glaring at him. He sweat dropped and just smiled nervously. You can't blame Lin. Afterall, she's the same age as Linden yet she's still NBSB... NO BOYFRIEND SINCE BIRTH.

I stood up and plained my knee-length checkered skirt. Guess I need to fetch Rin for we're gonna be late for our appointment. I waved at the twins goodbye and went out of the limousine. _Ara~ __I didn't tell you that we're in the limousine, right? Sorry for that. ^_^_

I started to walk to the school since the limo parked a little bit away the school because Lin's sharp eyes spotted the lurking reporter. I smiled, _her abandoned work is really a great help._

I slowed down a bit when I saw a teal haired girl wearing the same sailor uniform with yellow and brown trimmings and a below knee-length green skirt. She looks kinda annoyed. I slowly approached her, "Uhmm... excuse me?" Her expression lightened a bit as she saw me, "Good afternoon, can I ask something?" she nodded and I continued, "Have you seen a blonde girl named _Lenka?"_

"Ah... Rin?" she exclaimed. I sighed relieved that she knows Rin. "We just met a while ago. They were at the gate when I left them," she pointed at the school gate. "... they're looking for a key and they're together?!" she giggled and squealed... _Uhh.. okay...? _"Maybe they're at the school yard now. You can try looking for them there."

I thanked her deeply and started off. I ran at first then slowed down when I realized something. I looked back at the teal girl walking away.

...

...

( ._.)

...

...

Ahh~~ I know her! That's why she's familiar. ^_^

But what does she mean about _they _and _together? _

_Ara~~ Could it be... (^^)_

~~xxXXXxx~~

**~Len Kagamine's POV~**

Damn it! That Miku! Why'd she have to do that?!

Arrggh!

...

...

...

_Earlier...~~ ^^_

_..._

_..._

We arrived at the gate and found Miku munching some leeks. =_= _Aren't leek used for flavouring or something? (A/N : Sorry... I'm not a cook!) She isn't suppose to eat it raw._

She smiled at us, "Oh, hi Len! You're already here? And... why is Rin crying?" she asked with the leeks still on her mouth.

I looked back at the person behind me. She's still crying. =_= _Geez... what's her problem?_

"LEN! Why did you make Rin cry!" she kinda shouted making the leek on her mouth fall.

...

O_O

...

...

She looked down on it, now dirty on the cement ground.

...

...

Her face darkened. She glared at me and I sweat dropped.

...

...

(+_+)"

...

...

"THAT'S MY VERY LAST PRECIOUS LEEK! HOW DARE YOU MAKE IT FALL!" she yelled.

...

...

You made it fall not me.

...

Then she searched something from her pocket, it's the key.

...

...

If that's the key to unlock this cuff she should better give it-

0.0

O.O

Great... She threw it away.

...

...

"IF YOU SERIOUSLY WANT IT THEN GET IT!"

..

..

...

...

DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! That's just a leek! I'm not the one who shouted and made that leek fall! SHE DID!

I continued searching...

...

(-_- )

( -_-)

(-_- )

( -_-)

...

...

Well at least, _she's _not crying anymore it made me relieved.

...

...

What's with the relieving thing?

...

...

"_Rin?_" a soft unknown voice called. WE both turned around and saw a stranger. The stranger has blonde hair like Rin's and mine and her eyes are emerald covered by glasses. To put it bluntly... she's pretty.

Rin smiled, "Lena! What are you doing here?" she seems to like to hug the girl named Lena but we're binded right now.

"Looking for you of course. We have a meeting today remember?"

"Ah! You're right!" she exclaimed and looked at her watch. "But Lena... there's one problem," she slowly raised her hand and my hand. "The key for this cuff is missing."

"Lin can help you with that," the glasses girl continued to smile then she looked at me, "What's your name?"

"Len... Len Kagamine," I answered cooly.

"I'm Lena Alicia Leal. Rin's sister," she outstretched her hand for a handshake, "Nice to meet you... future brother-in-law."

...

...

O_O

...

...

_Future brother-in-law?_

_O\\\\\O_

_..._

_..._

__"L...Lena! W... We're not..." Rin stammered.

That Lena laughed, "Haha... I know! I know! It's just a joke!" she exclaimed and she turned her eyes to Rin. "So, Rin? The twins are waiting."

Rin looked at me with worry, "How about Len?"

How thoughtful of her. It makes me feel more and more and more guilty for leaving her crying a while ago. =_=

"Don't worry about me," I said stubbornly. "I guess I can-"

"You'll come with us?" Rin looked at me cheerfully. The look that is difficult to avoid.

"I-" I turn my gaze to the ground. "I guess so."

"Yay!" she exclaimed rather happily. _Isn't she angry with me? _"Come on!" she held my hands with a smile. "Let's go!" my cheeks started to heat up as she started dragging me off. Glad she didn't look back at me with my face flushed.

~~xxXXXxx~~

"I'm here!" the rabbit greeted as she opened the door of the limousine. "Sorry for being late, Lin and Linden!"

I looked inside and saw two girls with the same dark-violet hair tied in side buns. One is sleeping and one is wide awake reading a book.

"Lin? What did you do to Linden?" Lena asked entering the limo. Rin followed then me. The car started off as soon as the door closed. "Why does he look like you?" the glasses girl continued.

The girl named Lin closed the book without putting any bookmark then she glared at me. Her sharp sea-blue eyes giving me chills. _Those eyes... I've seen them before. They are like of those from the guy who've I met this morning. _"We're twins right?" her voice as cold as her eyes. I gulped. _Did I do something wrong? She's been staring at me like that since I came here. _"What's _that _brat doing here?"

Cold chills started from my spine.

"Lin, he's Len Kagamine. We kinda have a slight problem," Rin raised our hand showing the tight handcuffs. "Can you do something about it?"

She continued glaring at me as she pick-locked the cuffs. Without a minute, she unlocked it without looking at it... A... AMAZING!

I looked at my now free hands and started to exercise it. I smiled and looked back at the person who freed us only to find out she's still glaring at me. I sweatdropped and I decided to ask Rin.

I poked her shoulders and tried to make the shivers go away. She looked at me with her oh so innocent eyes and smile that made me at ease... a bit. I slowly leaned forward her ear and whispered what's the problem with her sister. I can now infer that this sister is the one who drag Rin off that day.

She giggled and whispered back, "She's like that when a stranger is around. She's like a wild cat you see. She does not trust people easily," then she yawned. She must be tired from the crying and arguing with me... _You're guilty again Len Kagamine._

__I looked back at the eccentric sister of hers and found out that her glare is much sharper and she's in fire! O_o (_Ugh.. What are we? A comical romantic drama?) _She's... pissed. What did I do? Then I realized that Rin is on my shoulders dozing to sleep. My cheeks warmed a bit as I saw her peacefully sleeping. She's like an angel. _And... why is it suddenly hot in here? The AC is on yet... _I looked back at her already pissed sister again who's glare is scarier than Meiko plus Rin's. She's... blazing? O_o The book she's holding is turning to ashes. (_Seriously? Unbelievable!)__  
><em>

__**"YOU'RE OH SO DEAD, BRAT!"**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Ohoho... While typing this on my sister's laptop, my father gave me a gift!_

_A NEW LAPTOP!_

_Woohhooo!_

_I'll be updating more frequently now and then!_

_OHOHOHO!_

_And watch out for my new stories! ^^_

_REVIEWS are needed for inspiration! THANK YOU!_


	14. Chapter 14 : Meeting the Seasons 2 of 2

_Yohoo!~~ Your princess is here! ^^_

_Now bow down and lick my shoes._

_Nah! Just joking! ^^_

_I'm dividing my time to my three stories! PLEASE READ THE OTHER TWO!_

_Dark Waltz and Neo - Child_

_READ! READ! READ!_

_Anyways! Here's Chapter 14! ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14 - Meeting the 'Seasons' Part 22**_

_"There are really things that are unexplainable. Sometimes in the other side of the earth, there is someone who looks exactly like you... who acts like your mirror."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Natsu : Linden Alexander (Another OC) Leal's stage name._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Natsu* Leal's POV~<em>**

"Linden? Why does everyone except Rinto call me Rin? I'm Lenka, right?" a little blonde girl questioned me while clinging on my back. I can hear her warm breathing clearly.

I continued walking through the sandy shore. The breeze is cold and refreshing. The sunset makes everything perfect. I smiled, "It's because... clearly... you're RIN."

...

...

_Why is it suddenly hot in this sunset dream?_

_..._

_..._

_O_O_

_..._

_..._

**"YOU'RE OH SO DEAD, BRAT!"**_  
><em>

...

...

_Oh... my twin._

_.._

_..._

I opened my eyes due to the ruckus. I found Lindynnah trying to attack a blonde boy who... looks exactly like the small one? O_o If not for Lena who's holding the wild animal off, I think the poor guy will be dead by now. I took the wig that Lindynnah put on me while I was asleep revealing my darkish-violet messy hair. Did he really think that I didn't notice her putting a prank on me? I sighed. Are we really twins? We're clearly the opposite of each other. "Lindynnah, you're scaring our guest," I said throwing the wig to her. She caught it with a growl and continued glaring at the guest. What should I do with this little sister of mine? Kill it with fire? Nah, she can't be killed with fire. How about... ah! "Lindynnah, I found some skirts with ruffles and ribbons in the walk in closet in the back."

She stopped growling and stood up. She immediately went at the back and started to search like crazy. She's still a girl afterall.

I turned my gaze to the small one who's sleeping peacefully on the shoulder of the poor guy, then to that guy.

"Uhh... I'm Len Kagamine," he introduced as soon as he noticed me looking at him.

I smiled, "And I'm Natsu. Rin's oldest and one and only brother."

"You're that one who went to the school this morning, right?" he suddenly asked.

? O_O

What is he talking about?

...

...

"Well, this is the first time that I've met you," I looked at him naturally and saw that confused expression of his face.

...

...

"Ah- Sorry! I got the wrong person," he slightly bowed down gently making sure that the small one doesn't wake up. "But you really do look like him."

"There are really things that are not explainable. Sometimes, in the other side of the world, there is someone who looks exactly like you. Like you and the small one for example. _You're not related _but you are like mirrors of each other," I explained with a smile... If this guy only knew...

...

...

...

...

...

"That was dramatic Mr. Gentleman," the voice of my twin made me look at her. She's now wearing the black skirt that I said a while ago. She clapped her hands rather sarcastically and faked a yawn, "I so love dramas~!" a disgusted tone she gave.

Lena and I smiled. The two normal ones in the SEASONS. Well, the small one is also normal but... she's also twisted. ^_^

"Now, now Lin... Calm down. The guest doesn't bite," Lena said sweetly. "And he's OUR _brother-in-law _so don't scare him."

...

...

HAHA... Lena and her jokes.

...

...

Len tried to deny it but Lena kept on teasing him, I just looked at them, smiling and my twin?

My dear twin crossed her arms and acted stubbornly, "BUT I DO! And BROTHER-IN-LAW in your FACE! Hah! He'll cross the seven seas, eat fire and die first before he becomes one!"

The guest sweat dropped. Poor him. ^_^

Lindynnah slowly sat back down at her seat continuing her glaring to the guest. Haha... she's very overprotective.

"Hey brat!" Lindynnah called. The guest looked at her with slight fear in his eyes. "Why did Rin cry?" I don't know what her expression is but I got a feeling that she's softening a bit. Her tone is also starting to be calm yet still cold. With her impolite tongue, whatever she says turns to cold things.

"I... I don't know. She just started crying when my frie- I mean... classmate told her something about a movie," the guest's voice turned out to be defensive. Who can blame him? My twin still has her habit in interrogating. Her sharp eyes that can make someone tremble and her cold voice that can make someone shiver. She's the only one who can do that. Even me who's her twin can't do that.

Lena giggled, "Ah~ THAT movie. So she still hasn't got over that yet?"

Movie? Ah, the _Story of Evil. _So that's the reason why the small one cried.

"What movie are we talking about?" the guest asked. So he haven't seen it?

I smiled and decided to explain, "Story of Evil. A story about an evil queen and her royal servant. The sma- I mean, Rin took the role of the evil queen and she's somewhat- traumatized because of her heartless role." I started to tell the synopsis of the story, not trying to spoil everything to him. I can see the boy's interest to the plot. When I was about to continue the plot, the nice run of the limo became rough. We ran through a hump that made the small one surprised and jumped up wide awake.

"ORANGES!" she exclaimed that startled us a bit. She turned around and looked at us a bit confused. I smiled as she looked at me, "Lin... den?"

"What is it small one?"

She blinked and puffed her cheeks, "Where did the flying oranges go?"

...

...

O_o

...

...

Huh? Haha... see! She's also twisted! XDD!

* * *

><p><strong>~Len Kagamine's POV~<strong>

****Vocaloid Music Company... The opposing company of my- of Ren. Who could have guessed that this big company is trying to have a contract with this twisted group. They're so~ twisted I tell you... very queer, peculiar, strange.

Why am I with this group anyway?

The door of the limo slid open and finally, the princess had come out. =_= Let's use sarcasm shall we? =_=

"Where are the others?" she asked as I just stood there looking at nothing in the parking lot.

I sighed as I answered her question, "They are already inside. They said that we only just have to follow," then I looked at her. My heart skipped a beat as I fully see her. She's wearing an orange sundress with a pinned flower on her chest. Her already short hair tied in twin-tails and a white ribbon bow at the center of her hear. At first... I was... okay... admit it Len... this time... I was... I thought... argh... okay... who cares. I just thought that she's pretty... happy now?! =_= But then realization hit me and thought of how stupid she is... really... STUPID... "Why are you wearing a sundress?"

Well... guys! It's already AUTUMN! For goodness sake! Why is she wearing a sundress? A SUMMERDRESS!

She smiled as she turned around, showing me her dress proudly. "Because it's comfortable and besides... they have AC inside so it'll not be a problem."

I looked at her blankly.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

.

.

.

"ARE YOU REALLY AN IDIOT?"

...

...

...

...

...

She looked at me and puffed her cheeks.

.

.

.

"You'll obviously get cold when we get inside!" (A/N: Ohhh~~~ Len ish worried of Rin! Aieee!) (Len: Shut up u lazy authoress! Just type there and stop this conversation-between-us thingy!) Before I knew it, I was now lecturing her about her mismatched clothes. =n=

..

..

..

She just pouted and let the things I'm saying pass out from her eat. "Are you done yet?" she said, her expression bored and blank. I nodded then she held my hand and dragged me inside. "Seriously! I can wear what I want to wear! But if you really want me to change, FINE! I'll just wear my undergarments and that's all," she complained as she dragged me.

...

...

...

...

=\\\=

I felt a little blush as my mind started to imagine her, betraying me, in her undergarments...

"AND DON'T YOU DARE IMAGINE IT!" she exclaimed angrily not even looking at me.

...

...

...

_Ahh... she's sharp..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_but too late... _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I already imagined her wearing in a pink laced panties and bra... =_\\\\=

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I'm disgusted with myself! I'm starting to become a pervert! =_=

~xxxXXXxxx~

We arrived at a certain room. Rin opened the door and a light-blue haired lady greeted us with a smile. Rin seemed to know her since she hugged her immediately when she saw her.

"RING!" the rabbit in an orange sundress clung to the lady. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled though I can see that she's sweat dropping, "Well, this company also hire me. Not as a singer but as your manager."

The rabbit pouted, "Why?" she whined like a child and her eyes now teary-eyed. "You're a good singer. Why did you choose to be just a manager? You've always dreamed of singing, right?"

The lady nodded, "I'm better off as a manager. Don't worry about me, Rin."

"Suzune," Linden called. The lady turned to where Linden was sitting at and I swear I saw a faint blush. The so called gentleman of the group gave off his charm and smiled, "Take care of us, 'kay?"

Her face turned red and bowed down very low making the rabbit stand up on her own. "I... I'll do my very best, N... N... Natsu!"

...

...

...

The door swung open and a teal-haired young guy entered. _Hey... he's..._

__"Good afternoon everyone. I'm Mikuo Hatsune, Director of Vocaloid Music Company. Nice to meet you," he gave his carefree smile. Everyone stood up an to greet the director back. He took his seat and so do the others.

_Mikuo... Miku's older brother. I never thought that he's already the Director of their company. _

__"It's a pleasure for the knowned 'Seasons' to accept our contract. Asking for you to come here to our country is a one big request yet you still accepted it."

...

...

...

...

"Escaping is no good," the most queer member said. Even in talking with Mikuo, the director, she still uses impolite words. "We have to counter also," she even glared at him. I looked back at Mikuo who was just smiling like there is no cold glare that's glaring him.

...

...

...

"Thank you for the contract, Mr. Director!" Rin broke the heavy atmosphere that her twisted sister brought. She changed it with a cheerful one. "I've always wanted to come to this wonderful country and because of your contract, here we are, living here in this beautiful, peaceful country. I'm really thankful!" she smiled. Somehow... Mikuo broke his smile.

* * *

><p><em>Wooo! Long time no update!<em>

_Hehehe! I finally finished my unfinished business and it has been approved! My trial and error Investigatory Proposal finally got approved! Ain't you happy for me? ^^_

_Well! Anyway!_

_MERRY X-MAS! ^^_

_Happy Holidays! ^^_

_REVIEWS are needed for INSPIRATION! ^^_

_IDOV! ^^_


	15. Chapter 15: The Rival has Come

_Isashiburi! === LONG TIME NO SEE! ^^_

_Waah! Sorry for my very long vacation... T^T_

_Hontou ni gomen kudasai... _

_I did not plan on resting for that long and something personal came up so I kinda forgot to update... T^T but don't worry my stories are going strong in its manuscripts... I just need time to type them up for all you guys to read. ^_^_

_WAAAHH! Enough talk! A new chara is awaiting!_

_ENJOY!_

_IDOV! ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15 - The Rival has Come<strong>_

_"Ara~~ LEN ish JEALOUS! How lovely!"_

* * *

><p><strong>~Len Kagamine's POV~<strong>

"What's this?" I asked as soon as the blonde person who's wearing the guy's uniform and had his hair tied in a ponytail like mine gave me a DVD.

"It's the damned movie titled, "Story of Evil'," the said person was smiling but the way she said it gave goosebumps... the ones like she's ready to kill. The lurkers and the so-called classmates are now taking pictures. "Natsu said that you wanted to watch so he's giving you this," the person put her hands on the back of her head. One thing to describe it... IRRITATING... =_=

I looked at the DVD that she gave. A picture of Rin and another boy with the same hair color holding hands in a flower field on the center, above them are faces of some people I don't know. Below is the title, "Story of Evil". _RIN_ as _Rilliane Lucifen d' Austriche_ and _Rinto Kagene _as _Allen Avadonia. _

_Rinto? Isn't that the name that Rin called when she cried last day?_

"Len!" there goes Leon's voice.

"Yo!" the other 'me' greeted.

Like always, he did not put his bag back to his seat. He immediately approached us with such amazement in his eyes, "Whooa! There are two Lens? Is the world gonna end or something?" with an exaggerating tone, he patted my head.

I slapped his hand away my head and glared at him, "For goodness sake, can't you tell that she's Ri- Lenka?" I pointed at the impostor who's smiling idiotically. Seriously, why is she dressed as me?

Leon gave a sadistic smile, "I can tell that she's Rin but I love to see the pissed Len," I shivered as I heard that. _What the heck happened to the idiotic Leon that I know? _ That sadistic smile slowly faded and that idiotic smile is back, he put his arms above his head, "Well, I've always wanted to say that."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever!" But seriously, he scared me a little. I turn my sight to Lenka. "So what are you wearing?"

She smiled innocently, "The boy's uniform of course! Isn't it a little obvious Len?" still smiling.

"That's not what I meant," I tried to be a little strict with my expression but failed, it turned out to be a less strict one.

She smiled wider and tilted her head... Cutely... =\\\\=

"You'll find out soon Len... Just wait a little bit like - " she looked at her watched and waited for a second. "NOW!" the bell rang.

Hah! Wow! Just wow! =_= I just love being sarcastic, ain't I?

The students slash classmates started to put their cameras & phones inside their bags and went to their seats. Rin, still wearing & cosplaying as me, sat up straight, with that excited happy smile on her face,

Our adviser went in with a smile on her face, "Class... our class is really fortunate to have Ms. Rin," she glanced at Lenka with an excited look. I took a glance at the said girl and found that her hair is now free from the the ponytail and has that white bow that she usually wears though she's still wearing the boys' uniform. "The sponsors that our school have is rapidly increasing. And now... another star has come and decided to study here in Crypton High!" our teacher... squealed? The heck? Our usually strict teacher is squealing like a school girl...? Okay... don't think about it Len... it just may cause more headache. "May I introduce you... Mr. Kagene!"

A blonde guy with blue eyes entered the classroom with a smirk on his face. He stood straight at the center with confidence and everyone became silent.

"I'm Rinto Kagene, 15 years old. Nice to meet you, _my lady_," then he bowed down lowly with his hand on his chest then all girls squealed... including our teacher... =_= _So this is Rinto Kagene? _I took a glance back at Rin and she's already wearing the girl's uniform with a wide, excited smile on her face. _Hw did she wear her uniform that fast? And... why is she that happy...? And why do I even care? _I shook my head at that thought. I turn my gaze back at that Rinto and found him smiling and looking back at Rin... Like they've got their own world...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

_Ughh! I suddenly felt annoyed..._

**_~xxXXXxx~_**

**LUNCH TIME! **Not really excited...

And for a moment, girls are already surrounding that Rinto just like they did when Rin first came. The girl beside me stood up slowly and smiled at me with her lunch box on her hand. "Let's go. Meiko won't let us live longer if we'll waste any more seconds," she simply reminded.

I grabbed my lunch as I stood up and suddenly asked her with that annoyed tone that came out from nowhere, "Aren't you going to greet your friend?"

Rin blinked and tilted her head to the side in a cute manner, "Why are you suddenly concerned about others Len?" she has that worried look as she touched my forehead.

I felt my cheeks turn hot and I slapped her hand away, "I... I'm not! I just..." I looked away her and groaned, "You knew each other right? You should go and greet him...!"

She blinked, "Can I?"

...

..

.

.

Ughh...

..

..

.

.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN! GO and GREET HIM ALREADY!" I kind of yelled at her and I started out to the canteen.

~xxXXXxx~

"Ohh~ Rinto Kagene?" Miku exclaimed rather excitingly, "Your class is really lucky in getting these celebrity students, Len. First Rin, now Rinto? Is this coincidence, or the red string of fate wants them two together?" Miku sparkled thinking her thoughts out loud.

"Watch your thoughts Miku," Luka smiled, "Someone might break our table..." :)

"Hahaha, true... Someone is definitely jealous at that new student," Kaito entered.

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

"I'M NOT!" I shouted and started eating my lunch in a fast forward manner.

"Ara~ We did not say that it is you Len," Meiko said. "But I guess it just hit you because you really are jealous... :)"

"I'M DEFINITELY NOT!"

"What are you guys talking about?" someone suddenly appeared beside me. It was Rin. And what's more. She brought a _friend. _

"Ahh! Rin!" Miku greeted her, "And you brought Rinto I suppose..."

"I'm sorry for intruding," that Rinto smiled.

"It's alright! :) By the way... I'm Miku Hatsune, nice to meet you!"

"Hatsune? Do you know Mr. Mikuo Hatsune in instance?"

"He's my stupid cute brother! Ahh... sit down, sit down," Miku suddenly became hospitable. =_= She's got something on her mind. And I think that's not nice.

That guy made Rin sat beside Miku first before sitting beside me. He smiled at me but I ignored him. I'm not friendly, sorry. :p

"Let me introduce you to the gang Rinto. This is Meiko, Kaito, Luka and that grumpy guy beside you is Len. He's your classmate and Rin's seatmate."

He looked at Miku with that smile still on, "I know. I saw him this morning," then he turned back at me, "I need to thank you for taking care of my RIN. Thank you."

_His Rin? __He's definitely possessive. _

"I've heard many things about you from Lenka. You seemed fun to be with... from what I heard."

"We know right!" Miku exclaimed. "He's a tsundere! He's stubborn! He's a shota! And most of all... he's got a feeling of cru-" she was stopped by Luka who covered her mouth.

"Ahh... sorry about that Rinto. Miku is just so talkative at times like this," Luka sweatdropped together with Meiko and Kaito, what's with them? "So... I heard that you two are childhood friends. Can you bit share about it?"

Rinto chuckled but when I took a glance at Rin she has that uneasy expression.

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

She caught my glance...

...

...

...

...

...

and she smiled at me...

...

...

...

painfully.

~xxXXXxx~

Me and Rin... well, we got this Science Project and she paired up with me so... we're now at the library researching silently. I'm kind of glad that that Rinto guy was paired with another person... because? you ask? BECAUSE HE ANNOYS ME TO HELL! Don't ask further about it.

After getting some books for our research, she finally sat down and scanned the books while I, sat down and took down notes.

"Len," she called suddenly. She must be tired from the scanning and taking notes.

"Hmmm..." the only thing I answered without leaving the book I'm reading.

She tapped her gel pen thrice before answering, "I'm just wondering... Miku told me something and..."

I stopped from reading and looked at her, my eyes now heavy. She smiled at me as she twirl her golden locks with her pen, "She said that... I mean... I just made a song and Ring said it would be best if I'll sing it in the fast approaching concert and... this song is... I should say..." she tried to look away me, "It's entitled KokoroxKiseki, well it's two songs in one and this song is... well... I think it is yours."

My eyebrows rose, "WHAT?"

She giggled nervously, "It's an unfinished song so I finished it. It goes like this..." then she hummed the tune of the song. My eyes widen at that familiar tune. _The one Rin made._

_"Len, you want to be a singer someday, right?" little Rin asked while swinging herself gently on the old swing._

_I nodded with that peaceful smile on my face._

_"Then, I want to be a singer too! In fact, I've already made a tune," she stopped swing, stood up and looked at me. She cleared her throat and started humming. That melody that she made, we've promised each other to finish it together, yet..._

"NO," I answered bluntly, turning my attention back to the book.

She sighed in defeat, "Thought so..." she rested her chin on the table.

I looked back at her, "Rin..?"

"What is it, Len?"

"... Nothing..."

...

..

..

.

.

I actually wanted to ask her about that expression she showed while ago... but...

"It's just a wonderful tune. Never thought that a person like you can make that," she continued boredly.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Is that an insult?"

She smiled lazily, "Just joking... Really... it's a wonderful melody. Somehow, it gives me nostalgia..." she closed her eyes and had fallen asleep.

My expression calmed down a bit as I look at her face.

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:)

..

.

.

.

.

.

Oi! I'm not smiling... I'm just... =_=

Okay... I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin Leal's POV~<strong>

The strong blows of the wind tried to make the ribbon on my head fly as I held tightly on Lin. Someday, Lin will regret her driving on her beloved motorcycle. Sometimes, I do feel pity to it because the owner always run it on full speed.

In less that five minutes, we're already home, my hair messy because of that trip, the clips on my bangs now gone, and the ribbon now on my shoulders. I fixed it up with my hand as I walk inside the clean house of ours.

"We're back~!" Lin greeted as she opened the door. There was no people on the living and it's kind of silent. "Ah! Yeah, Papa and Mama are on a date and Linden and Lena are already at the studio for some recordings," she explained to me and gave me a sharp look, "Now go upstairs and dress yourself up, we're following Linden and Lena."

I smiled, "Hai~! I'll be back in a minute!" then I ran upstairs, straight to my room and changed my clothes. I put on a yellow and orange tanktop and a black blazer matching it with black leggings and orange skirt. I put on also a fluffy striped red cap covering my hair and a black framed eyeglass. After that, I put on a small peck of lipgloss on my lips and wore a brown doll shoes. I looked at the full bodies mirror beside my closet to look at my outfit and found it cute. I fancied over myself a bit, twirling in front of the mirror, turning and making different poses.

The door suddenly bang open to my surprise and found Lin in a black loli-dress and outfit. "What's taking you so long?" she asked impatiently.

I blinked and looked at her in awe. _Gothic-loli. It suits her._

She kinda blushed when she noticed me looking at her. "What are you looking at?" the proud Lin mumbled, trying to hide her clothes with her hands.

I shook my head, "Nothing!" then I approached her and held her hand, "Let's go! :))"

~xxXXXxx~

**WHEN THE RECORDING ENDED! :)**

"You did well, Seasons," the director praised us while looking at us contentedly. "All of you are fast learners and I'm glad that you almost finish all of the songs that you're going to present."

Lena smiled and put on her glasses. She always do remove her third and fourth eyes during recordings, practices and concerts. "That's how we do our work director. Fast and splendid."

"Please, you can all call me Mikuo," he insisted as he looked at me. His eyes met mine. The same eyes as Miku.

"RIN!" ahh... speak of the devil. o.O

_Why am I hearing Miku's voice?_

_Am I tired that I'm suddenly hearing voices...? o.O_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!"

"Kyyaaa!" T^T

..

..

..

..

..

Somebody glomped me and the clumsy me fell over.

T^T

And now she's strangling me.

"Riinnn! I'm glad I came here after the school work. I've got this sudden feeling that you're here and instead of going home, I came here! ^_^"

"M...Mikuuu! T^T" the only thing that I had said. I... I need air!

"Miku!" Mikuo called and thus saving me from Miku. _Mikuo! _"Rin may be cuddly but she's still human. Obviously, she's now needing air."

Miku blinked and finally let go of poor me.

"Haha! Rin, _gomen...!_" she smiled. Sigh... Glad your brother is here or else... T^T "Oh yeah... someone... I mean... some other 'guys' came with me," then she glanced by the door and two blonde guys came.

...

..

.

.

.

"Ah! Rinto! Len! Why are you here?!" I exclaimed, surprised by their visit. Rinto was giving his natural smile and Len was... well, Len is Len. You can seldomly see him smile... so... yeah.

"I just dropped by and visited your house a while ago and found that no one's so so thinking that you are here, I came," Rinto exclaimed as I became dazed by his voice... _Wh...What?! There's nothing wrong in being dazed by someone's voice... And... it's not what you think..._

Len fakedly cleared his throat and I draw my attention to him, "I...It was Miku's fault why I'm here," he said pointing at the smiling innocently Miku.

I smiled at him but it kinda turned to a worried expression. Len is kind of different when Rinto came this morning. Is something wrong?

...

...

...

"What?" he exclaimed at me who was left looking at him.

I shook my head with a smile and said nothing. Len is the stubborn type so I guess asking why he's acting different will just go to waste.

"So... Rin," Ring said with her soft voice, "How about that wonderful song that your friend made. Did he agree with it?"

I took a glance at Len and gave him my it's-a-pity look, "No... too bad. I found that song pretty yet _**HE** _won't let me use it at the concert," I said with the goal in my mind to make the said person guilty.

"Ohh... that's too bad. I've already prepared the lyrics for it and also... I prepared a duet song since you told me so," Ring sighed in disappointment.

"Is that so? Can I see it?" Ring gave me some sheets and I looked and read the lyrics careful. A bit humming the tune that I heard from Miku.

...

...

...

..

..

.

.

.

T^T

.

.

.

.

Tears came falling down...

.

.

.

.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Miku asked with worry.

I sobbed as I passed the sheets to Miku. She read it and like me... started crying.

"RING! T^T" I sobbed, "...you really are a wonderful song writer!" I exclaimed in between my sobs.

She smiled, flattered at the compliment, "Thanks, Rin."

"Oh! This really is a waste," Linden commented together with director and Lin. "Rin, who made the tune of this?"

"Well.. it's," I looked at the culprit and smiled at him, like warning him of a storm that is coming... *insert evil smirk here* He flinched, nervousness obvious at his face. "It's Len's composition," Miku smiled deviously with me. Well... to tell the truth, Miku's the one one who gave me a record of Len humming that song. She's the mastermind of this plan.!

The others started complimenting Len except the Lin who somewhat dislike him for unknown reasons, me and Miku who were the mastermind of this all and... Rinto... who was just smiling at me, his hand suddenly held mine. Tight and warm. It kinda made my heart beat a little faster.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But..._

_It kinda give that feeling that he's seeing someone different in me..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Don't get me wrong._

_True. I like Rinto but... _

Looking at my and his hand.

I smiled.

_Nah... Rin! What are you thinking? I should be happy... That I'm here beside Rinto. That is enough for me to be happy._

* * *

><p><strong>~Len Kagamine's POV~<strong>

They started complimenting me. I'm not used to it... Please... will somebody help me get out this mess?!

I took a glace at Rin and found her looking up to that guy, her cheeks red. These sudden heavy feeling came back and everything seemed to darken.

...

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait...? Why am I feeling like this?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"You're jealous."_

.

.

.

.

.

I shook my head mentally and slapped myself hard mentally. **I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS! **I don't even like _Lenka_ nor love her! _It's only Rin... there will be only one Rin in my heart._

_~xxxXXXxxx~_

* * *

><p><em>Whooa... I never thought that this chapter is a bit long so I kinda cut it halfway and endway... Sorry 'bout that.. i just don't want to bore you for its longness... <em>

_Anyway... hope you like this chapter... :D_

_Reviews are needed for inspiration! :)_

_IDOV!_


	16. Chapter 16 : Fight for Her

**__**_Yo! Chappie 16 here! Gosh! I somewhat forgot how fun it was updating and reading your reviews! I think I'll be more active more! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Fight For Her<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Have you done<strong> it<strong> yet?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"We're friends... Remember that."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Len Kagamine's POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

I ate my breakfast without talking. I'm tired… I'm still sleepy… I don't want to go to school!

"He says he's tired, he's still sleepy and he doesn't want to go to school…" I flinched as the hello kitty lover, Iroha, another maid, said that. What the- is she a psychic? But… I'm too tired to react. "What should we do about that Miki-nee? That would be a great problem, right? If he skips class…"

"True…" Miki crossed her arms and thought for a while while I drank my milk. "But don't worry, Len-sama won't skip class! Especially when there's someone lingering around her precious _Rin Leal! :3"_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ Realization in… 3…2…1 _

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

Pff! *cough* *cough* (-_-) ç (A/N: That's Len… choking on his drink.. XDD)

WHAT THE—How'd she—I mean… I didn't talk about anything to her! Nor to anyone in this house! (Well, since it's practically empty.) And especially I didn't talk about Rin to her!

"I know about Miss Rin because Miku told me about her. About how you _love _her so…" WHAT?! O_O " … about how you _dream _about her!" …. O_o Miki is currently in her world of cherries. Don't mind her Len… just don't mind her.. =_= "…about how you want her by your side…"

Okay.. =_= I'm done…

"…about…" Miki still in cherry wonderland with that flowers floating all over her… and then. "Kyaaa! Len!"

"WHAT?! Shouting like that so sudden—" I was cut off by Miki who suddenly shook me… with much force that I felt my soul coming out my body… =_= What's this girl's problem?!

She finally let go of me and…

..

…

…

…

( _ )

Waah… everything is spinning…! Damn you Miki!

It's official! Before she fantasizes, escape! Go away! Hide in the closet! Or else… you'll die from her hallucinations! -_-

"Leeeennn! I never thought that you would do that to an idol! Kyaaa! (_)" the heck..? What in the world is she— "So…? Have you two done _it _yet?"

…

…

…

What? =_=

…

…

…

Processing…. =_=

Processing… -_-

Processing… -_O

Processing… O_O

.

.

.

.

.

.

O\\\O

"THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING MIKI! THAT'S- THAT'S—WAY OFF! EVERYTHING MIKU TOLD YOU AIN'T TRUE WHATEVER SHE DID SAY! WE'RE NOT IN THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP! AND—AND-!"

"What are you thinking Len? What I mean by _it _is not _that!_" Miki laughed. "Hahaha! Or maybe you're also dreaming about _that?_ (_) I never thought that you can be so perverted? Haha!" she laughed out more and here I am embarrassed at that scene…

"OI! I'm not a pervert!" I took a deep breath to calm myself. "You just used a broad term that lead to misunderstandings! Next time use the specific terms…!" I sighed.

"Haha…" Miki who was still laughing, "…Hahah! Iroha! Next time we should be really careful around Len… Okay? Since he's a pervert and all…"

"OI! Stop that already!" and I grabbed my bag and skateboard. "I'm going now…"

"Haha… Good luck in beating that guy Len!" the laughing retarted girl said with a wave.

…

…

…

And I left.

~xxxXXXxxx~

* * *

><p><strong>~SFA2 Miki's POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>"You okay now, Miki-nee?" Iroha asked after she offered me a drink. Whooa… that WAS a LAUGH! XDD! I've never seen Len so flustered before!.If you've only seen his face! XDD! PRICELESS! _<p>

"Haha… yep… Never been better! :)" I said with a wide smile still giggling at what happened.

"So… I'm just a bit curious Nee… What do you mean by _it_?" the silent girl beside me asked.

It you say?

"Hahaha… I'm just fantasizing about Len doing some lovey dovey to Rin… Like hugs, holding hands, cuddles and kisses! That's what I meant about it!" I smiled…

"Ohh… and here I am thinking the same thing as Len-sama did… . But… this Rin… ain't she an idol?" I nodded, "Whooa… so Len-sama's hitting on to an idol… As expected of Len, his standard is high."

"Hahaha…" I giggled again that made her look at me with a questioning look. _It's not that his standard is high… it's because it's Rin. _"Anyway… Iroha, did you see Len-sama last night?"

"Yep. I did… Alongside with that movie."

"Then…! THEN! You did see it also, right?"

Iroha pondered a bit. Well, since she was tired last night when we stalked Len at his room I guess it's not questionable that she somewhat forgot some of it.

Yep! We stalked Len-sama last night when he was watching a movie.

It was "Story of Evil", I've seen it in theaters before but it never really does fail me in tears and you know what?

I think… ahh… nope… I'm POSITIVELY SURE that Len is jealous! Why? Because who would suddenly throw the player's remote when he saw that behind the scenes part. Rin and that other actor lovey-dovey. .

Can't believe it, right?

Ahaha! Well… I can't believe it also. I never saw a jelly Len ever. Cause since he arrived at this residence he's been so strict with his self. Never ever showing other emotions other than the tsundere quiet one, the reminiscing deep in thought one and the angry one. That's the only thing he's been showing… And lately… the flushed up one! The cutest expression of them all! And I think this Rin is the reason of it all!

.

Aiiee! I'm getting pumped up! I can't wait until they are an official couple! I swear on the Goddess of Cherries that when that happens, I'm going to plant a thousand cherry trees!

"Ah! He was crying while watching the movie!" Iroha exclaimed and I patted her with a wide cheery smile.

"Right? _That _girl really knows how to make him cry! ^_^"

~xxxXXXxxx~

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin Leal's POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>"ACHOO! Excuse me…"<p>

Currently in a break with the others. ^_^ And today's special! We're out the canteen… Because? Well… let's just say that fangirls are much more in quantity than fanboys… and also loud I guess… and also witty… and also terrifying. (-_-)'

Well, I understand them because I'm a girl also… though not the fangirl type… .

Oh… and we're at the favorite eating place!

Under the big shady tree! :) (A/N: You thought it's the rooftop.. Ahaha… Well… NO! XDD)

"Did you got a cold, Rin?" Miku asked with a worried look in her face then she touched my forehead.

I shook my head, "No… I think someone is just talking about me."

"Not just someone Rin…" Meiko said in a cold tone glaring at those heart shaped eyed people around us, "…I think _they_ are _all _talking about how lucky you are…"

I giggled, "Haha… why so?"

"Well duh! They are here obviously because _he _is here!" Miku pointed at the other blonde beside me… Rinto. "…Beside you and trying to feed you."

I blinked… "Oh… So they wanted to eat with us?"

…

…

…

"Rin. You serious?" Miku with that raised eyebrow then she facepalmed. _Is there… anything wrong with something that I just said?_

"By the way… where's Len?" Luka suddenly asked.

Ohh… Len. Well he was just here a while ago… Then he suddenly…

"He just excused himself a while ago…" Rinto said with that smile of him still unchanging. "He said he's not feeling well…"

…

…

…

…

…

Sudden Silence…

…

…

…

…

…

"Gaahh! That's it…" Meiko suddenly exclaimed. "Kaito, go fetch that shota!"

"Huh? What?" Kaito who was just eating ice cream was suddenly grabbed by that feisty girl. "Wh…Why?" he smiled nervously.

"Because I'm bored! Break is not the same without someone to tease! SO GO AND FETCH HIM!"

"Mah, mah! That's not how we should ask someone right, Meiko? Especially to our boyfriends!" the old same Luka smiling at the commotion that Meiko is making and what she said definitely calmed Meiko down… Aww… and she's also blushing! How cute…

"I…I guess so…" then she let go of poor Kaito. "Gomen… Kai…" she looked away him still blushing. Aww… cute! I never thought Meiko also has her cute side… Neither the part where Meiko and Kaito are couples… =_= I've been staying with this group for almost a month now and I still don't know anything about them… Hah… pitiful me… =_=

"Haha! It's just funny sometimes that Meiko forgets her relationship with Kaito…" Miku suddenly laughed and then suddenly stopped… and… turned dark? "…makes me want to steal him."

WHAT?! O_O

"Huh?!" Meiko raised an eyebrow and that aura of hers is back! That dark aura! O_O

…

…

…

…

…

…

And the glaring battle between Meiko and Miku began.!

…

…

…

…

I looked at Luka… She's just sitting there eating her tuna sandwich!

At Kaito… He's just in between them sweatdropping.

…

…

God… Now I know what Len feels around these guys.

"Haha… your friends are interesting, Lenka…" Rinto suddenly chuckled.

I looked at him and pouted a bit, "How many times do I have to tell—"

"I would still prefer calling you Lenka despite that many times of you telling me to call you Rin…" he looked back at me and smiled, "Cause _Lenka is Lenka_… _You're not Rin_…" and I saw that faraway look in his eyes.

…

…

…

"Okay… I understand…"

…

…

…

…

_I truly don't._

_~xxxXXXxxx~_

* * *

><p><strong>~Len Kagamine's POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi… Len! What are you doing here?"<p>

I looked back and sighed. I thought I would finally get my peace alone here in rooftop but no. =_=

"OI! Don't just ignore me!"

"Ahh… Is that a bee buzzing?" I mumbled out loud for him to hear. "Yeah… just a bee…"

"The heck! LEN! I'm not a bee! Come down here this instance and I'll kill you for comparing me to an insect!"

=_= "IDIOT… The more that I won't come down. What's with your argument?"

"LEEENN! T^T"

…

…

…

Ignore him Len.

…

…

…

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why's he suddenly so silent?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I looked down from where I am… Well actually I'm in a roof in a rooftop. Splendid right?

And… he's not there anymore.

I shrugged. What a loser.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I bet you're thinking that I'm a loser with that smirk in your face!"

…

…

O_O

WHA—

I looked back and there he was… Startling me… =_= That stupid LEON…

"So… what's up?" and he sat beside me.

…

…

"Nothing special really…"

"Ohh… You're quite a jealous person aren't you, Len?"

…

…

I looked away him.

…

…

"And you're not denying it!" he chuckled a bit.

"SHUT UP!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Well… why not fight for her?" I looked back him with a confused look. "Haha… your face looks stupid."

"You lookin' for a war, huh?" I glared at him but he just laughed at it.

"That guy… Rinto… he's nothing really special. You've got more than him!" he looked at me with a smile.

"Oy… you like her too, right? So why tell me this?"

…

…

…

…

SILENCE

…

…

…

"Oy…" and I looked back—What the—

(O0O) Leon's current expression…

"What's with that horrified look? You're creeping me out! ''(=_=) ''."

He blinked and dropped that creepy look. "Ah… sorry…" he ran his hand through his hair, "…you just surprised me that's all…" Then he suddenly kneeled down, "Dear God… first of all thank you for everything!" what now? =_= , "And please… just please… if Len being honest with himself this time and sharing his thoughts with me especially the ones that are mattering the most now is a sign of the world ending, please just give me time to find the right girl for me!"

I kicked him.

…

…

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I just wanted to… =_=

.

.

.

.

.

"That's harsh… Len… T^T" he exclaimed. "If you want to shut me up you just have to tell me so!"

"Sorry… I just got the urge to really badly wanting to kick you."

Leon sat back again recovering from my kick, "Can't blame me! But… Hahaha… So you really do like her!"

"…"

"You said '_too'_, that means you like her too!"

"…"

"Hahaha! Admit it. You like her!" *stare* *smile* *stare* *sparkle* *chuckle*

"… Geez… okay! Okay! Just don't creep me out! Cause you're doing it right now!"

"Hahaha… okay, okay!" he finally dropped that creepy stare-smile-sparkle-chuckle thing of his. "So…?"

…

…

…

With my cheeks warming a bit I nodded.

…

…

…

…

…

"HAHA! Congratulations LEN!" he patted me.

"Huh? What for?"

"For finally showing another emotion other than your grumpy self!"

"Well that doesn't mean that I'm heartless you know!"

"I know!" and he put his shoulders over mine. "That's why you can feel jealous too the way I feel sometimes with you whenever you are with Rin!"

Whaa—

"Hahaha… don't worry, don't worry… It's just a simple short timed crush but I did really feel a bit of hurt you know… Just looking at you two sweet at each other. Locking me out of your own world. I feel a bit left out!"

…

…

"Are you making me guilty? =_="

He looked at me with that stupid look in his face and smiled straightforwardly, "YES."

And I pushed him…

"Hahaha… Just joking! Just joking! . With a bit truth in it! XDD! But truthfully Len…" he stood up and jumped down the roof on the rooftop, "…my grandpa told me once…" and he looked up at the blue skies reminiscing his memory with his grandpa. "We can't control fate. Cause it's always following our own choices. Whenever we made a mistake and look back at it and wish how we could change it, we can't and this makes us think that '_This is fate'. _But truthfully, it isn't. Fate isn't something that is decided. It is made by us. It is our choice," and he looked at me. "You do look happy with her Len. In the short time that she's with us, you look happy. I'm not saying that you two are fated for each other. It's just that, I think… that she's your happiness and I haven't seen your happiness till now. And to think that we're friends…" he laughed half-heartedly, "…even if you think we're not. Haha! What I'm just saying is… it's your choice to fight for her," he smiled cheerfully.

I jumped down the roof and looked at him walking away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_It's my choice to fight for her._

_My choice._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Past is past, If you keep on living in your past, you can't move on to the future."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_What's with all the people that gives me advices?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"C'mon Len! The bell would ring soon!"

…

…

.

.

.

.

_"And to think that we're friends…even if you think we're not."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Geez... what a pain in the ass._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

"Oi… Leon… We're friends… remember that," I shouted and I ran beside him.

.

.

.

.

.

With that smile of his, "HAHA! If you say so! I LOVE YOU LEN!"

...

…

…

"SHIT! Don't hug me IDIOT! GAY! GRANDPA COMPLEX!"

* * *

><p><em>And done! Hope you like it guys! <em>

_What do you think with the new chapter? Leave a review, alert or fav! It's up to you but reviews give me inspirations! :)_

_IDOV! _

_See ya soon!_


	17. Chapter 17 : The Hidden Truth

**Chapter 17 – The Hidden Truth**

* * *

><p><strong>~Sakura Leal's POV~<strong>

"Let's meet at the usual restaurant, _Girl of Life_," from Mikuo.

"I don't want to," I texted back lazily on that Tuesday morning.

"Alexei* will be there," a fast reply from the leek lover.

(A/N: Alexei will be revealed on later chapters or in an another story that I'm writing entitled "Siblings of Spring, Fall and Summer" WATCH OUT FOR IT. ;))

I bit my lip and became pissed off that damn Mikuo, "Damn it! Liar! You moron! He's already gone! How many times would I tell you? GONE!"

"He wants your relationship back!" he insisted.

I stood up and picked up my motor keys, "Where are you? I'm going to kill you! Damn you! Go to hell!"

"Like I said… the usual restaurant."

"F**k you! I'm going to kill you!" I swore on my text message.

A/N: Since Sakura or Lindynnah, as I call her, is a bad influence to our young readers. Let us change this to a THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW. :) Thank you.

Mikuo smiled as he read the last message of the rude girl, looked up to his friend and said with an amused tone, "She said that she's going to kill me."

His friend laughed, "Knowing her, she really might kill you Mikuo… mind you," the brown haired stranger gave his kindest warm smile to the director.

"You really know her well, Alex… _Very well_," his voice softened as he watched the girl that they are talking about, park her motorbike with a loud screech from the tires and approached them with her killer intent. "Ah! Here she comes!" Mikuo still managing to laugh.

"Hey! You damned…" Lindynnah was about to swear again as she entered the restaurant but didn't finish as she saw that familiar brunette stood and left Mikuo with a smile.

Her expression changed into something that isn't usually seen. A soft, sober expression that shows regret, longing and wanting as the stranger pass by her like they don't know each other.

Her heart ached, but did not show her emotions. She doesn't want to show her regret in leaving him, that she still feels for him, for it shows her soft side, not in front of the smiling Mikuo.

Lin cooled off and sat in front of Mikuo, looking as sober as ever. Her eyes, the same as ice; cold and untrustful still.

"So?" she started, not wanting anyone to notice her, she wore a black shaded sunglass and a cap immediately.

"If you're asking me with your get-up, it's fine I suppose."

Disliking games, Lin slapped her hands on the table, startling some other customers, "That's not what I'm asking! _Why did you call me here?"_

Mikuo's smile turned to a frown and looked at Lin with disappointment, not at her but at the topic at hand, "It looks like Ren is going back in town. I hope you're prepared."

Lin grinned and relaxed herself, "I'm always prepared, you know. That bastard is really a bastard as I know so I have prepared myself from the start."

The gentleman smiled again, "That's good," then he sipped his coffee that he ordered a while ago. "How's she doing? Any progress now that _she_'s _here?_"

She shook her head, "_Her _memories are often brought by dreams and she doesn't even know if they really happened or not. But I know that _she's _really getting fond of _that brat. _She can't help it, I know," she paused and thought for a while.

She crossed her arms and legs arrogantly, "And I also know that there's something missing to the boy. And because of that something… _she _sees _him _as a different person."

Mikuo chuckled, "Well, as long as she's recovering. The faster she recovers the better for _you_,_"_ he said significantly, looking at the woman in front if there's a change of expression. Noticing the unchanging expression of hers, he smiled and tried to lit a fire, "It seems that you've got a liking at _him _for _her_."

"You're joking, right?" she raised an eyebrow, her tone raising a bit, "I won't let any man get a hold of my sister. They will be tortured first before that!"

The teal head chuckled again giving angry marks to the hot-headed woman.

"You're playing at me I know! Try to laugh again and I'll cut your tongue!" the woman's icy reply.

Mikuo stopped his laugh immediately for the woman doesn't lie at the things that she say.

He suddenly looked at his half-done coffee and sighed, "But it's just _pretend_, right? Lin?"

Mikuo's question gave Lin a sudden fear that she once had.

_She knows. _

She knows that someday, she has to face the _truth._ They have to.

_The truth that they showed as a lie and the lie that they showed as a truth. _It will hurt _her _more, she knows. Hurt _her _deeply that may cause an eternal scar on _her _heart.

All of this…

Is just a _play of lies._

"It's just pretend," she reminded herself.

~xxxXXXxxx~

* * *

><p>Lindynnah went home with an unusual expression. The expression of fear and worry. Lindy, her mother, looked at her with worry for it's her first time in the last four years to see her young woman in this state. Even in their almost the same ways, she doesn't know what to do and just let her lady be for she believes that she would be better in this way… Like she always wanted.<p>

Lin locked herself at her room and laid on her bed. She looked at the pendulum red clock on the wall, sighing at the time, 3:20. Even a feisty girl like Lin have problems also and one of these problem of hers is the secret that the family has been keeping for the last four years.

* * *

><p>At the age of nineteen, Lin is already a young wild police officer. Together with her twin brother which is also an officer back them, they helped the income of the house and the peace of the neighborhood.<p>

The Leal family, a happy, wealthy family of happiness and peace lived with all the perfect children that they had. Linden Alexander, Lindynnah Alice, Lena Alicia and the sweet, fragile Lenka Alison. With their parents, Gin Leal and Lindy Leal, they lived with smiles on their face.

That was until Lindy's friend, Lily, went to them with tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't take this anymore Lindy," she would cry, "I CAN'T!" she sobbed, her hands covering her tear-filled eyes. Lindy was slowly stroking her back which is a gentle touch to the sorrowful woman, "I am a sinful woman! I am!"

Lindy let her friend cry for she already know the problem. That troublesome problem that started from being unfaithful.

Lily cheated on her husband and the result is her sweet, young child. Everytime she sees her child, growing beautifully each day, she feels the guilt and fear of having her husband discover her secret. She's afraid of her husband for she knows that he can kill her anytime she makes a mistake.

From the start, she doesn't love him but was forced to marry him. Even from the years that they've been together, she just can't learn to love him.

Lindy knows this well and she would rather become the comforter of the poor woman.

Every other day, Lily would visit her and would cry her heart out. Confessing all that had happened in her sorrowful life to Lindy like a saint.

But everytime Lily comes to Lindy, since then, he problems became more and more of a burden. Lily confessed that her child's real father is after them and her family's money. She can't afford to steal from her husband who's getting suspicious of her.

This confession made Lindy's sweet smile slowly fade and the saint's gentle advices turned out into a normal woman's advice. A simple advice, "Tell your husband about your problem," she answered, her lips pressed, a sign of her temper losing due to the dependent friend of hers. "Since it has come to this, I think this is the time to tell your husband. If he don't accept the truth, leave him, you say you don't love him, right? That would be easy for you."

"You don't know _Ren_," Lily's sudden outburst, "He's - He's - I'm afraid of him!"

She hugged Lily, the only gesture she thought of to calm someone's heart in dark times like this, "Be brave," she whispered, "…you just need to stand up from that dark corner that you are at now and walk towards the light that can lead you to happiness. I know that it'll be a very hard walk but if you'll be brave, everything will be alright."

These words gave Lily a resolve. A resolve that has the sparkle of braveness in it.

But that sparkle faded the next morning when she went back to the Leal Residence. That time, Lindy was out of town since Lenka got really sick and was admitted to a hospital. Lin was the only one left at home.

Lily was disappointed and became more depressed for she brought her child with her and was hoping if they could stay, for the time being. Lin, knowing that her mother would be hospitable, let them in, in spite of her untrustfulness, she gave them tea and sweets, cleaned the guest room once again and made them feel at home. The guests found comfort in her in spite of her silence. Especially Lily's child who was drawn to her.

She thought _everything _would be fine.

But guess what, "Maraming _namamatay _sa maling akala."

(T/L: Many die because of misconceptions)

~xxxXXXxxx~


	18. Chapter 18 : Hidden Memoirs

**Chapter 18 – Hidden Memoirs**

_"That light will come… I promise."_

* * *

><p>"You're pretty, why won't you smile a bit?" a blonde haired girl asked the queer lady with a smile.<p>

The lady looked at her. She had big blue orbs and golden honey hair with a big white fluffy ribbon on her head which caught and amused the lady's sight.

The child's expression was of care and there is a simple smile on her face but still, she can see the sadness that lingers on her eyes.

The child reminded her of her sickly sister, and much more when the child complimented her very long hair.

"By the way, I'm _Rin Kagamine_. And you are?"

"Lin," she muttered, "…you can call me Lin."

In the days that Lily and Rin stayed at the Leal Residence, the family grew fond of that little sunshine especially the fading light of the Leal's, Lenka.

Everything seemed okay until _that _day came.

* * *

><p><strong>December 26<strong>**th**** ; 6 PM**

"Rin, let's stay awake today and have a countdown to your birthday," Lenka said at Rin who's holding and looking at a gift box.

She looked at the pale girl in a wheelchair with worry, "But it'll be bad for you, you know. You should sleep early or else… you won't get better."

Lenka pouted, "Mou… but you'll be leaving tomorrow right? I want to celebrate your birthday also. Mama is already preparing a small feast for your birthday with your Mama and besides, we want to thank you for being a wonderful guest."

Rin forced a smile, "I don't know about that Lenka… even if you say that… you just got out from the hospital so…"

"RIIIINN!" the long haired exclaimed, "… just this once… neh?! Riiiiinn~~~!"

"Hmmm… Let me think about it first… hmm… NO," she teased.

"Mou… Riiinn! I'm jealous you know! TT_TT" Lenka cried.

"Eh? Why? O.o" Rin tilted her head like a puppy.

"Because you've been spending so much time lately on writing letters for your boyfriend."

Rin blinked and a melancholic expression she gave, "Really? Maybe…"

Lenka, who just wanted to tease Rin, saw her expression and felt sorry for the topic that she started.

Whenever she teases Rin about her said boyfriend, usually, she blushes and smiles but there are also times that she shows expressions of loneliness and regret. Expressions of tears begging to fall.

She does not know the reason why and she wanted to know but her Mother said that it's very complicated to know why. So she kept quiet about it and waited for Rin to explain it herself, but she didn't.

Lenka moved her wheelchair and got something in exchange for making her friend sad. She's a kind of person who does not want someone close to her feel sad, she always find a way to make them happy. Because for her, a sickly girl, their happiness and smiles are the best gifts that they can give to her. And she wanted this friend of hers, feel happy… even in the slightest, simple gift that she could give.

She went back to where Rin was and found her standing still on the snow, looking at the dark sky where the white snow fall.

"Rin…" she sweetly called which made the other blonde look at her. She looked at her confusedly as she was holding a rattan basket.

"What's that?" she asked.

Lenka giggled, "Come and see…"

Rin did what she was told and looked inside the basket. Her blue eyes widened with awe. It was a white coated, red eyed rabbit.

"Waaahh! It's sooo cute! Can I touch it?" she looked at Lenka for permission and she nodded. Rin immediately, gently hugged the rabbit and petted it. "Waaahh! Lenka! What's her name?"

"She's still unnamed. But you know, she's a very unique rabbit. She prefers oranges over carrots."

Rin's eyes sparkled with delight, "Really?! That's awesome!" she giggled.

"I know right!" the sickly smiled, "She's so like you… That's why… I'm giving her to you…"

Rin blinked and looked at Lenka with surprise, "Really?"

Lenka nodded.

"But… she's yours, right?"

"Yes… but…" Lenka paused a bit for she remembered something. "Ahhh! Gomen… but… I've changed my mind."

"Ehh?" Rin exclaimed a bit disappointed. "Why?"

"Because… I wanted you… to give it to _Len_."

"Eh?" this time, it's a surprised one. "Why?"

Lenka giggled, "You're full of _why's _Rin. Because… I want to thank _Len _for making you happy. And also… it's the best gift I could give to him. Since it's so like you."

"You think so?"

"Yes… I do think so. So… what's her name?"

Rin looked at the rabbit and smiled at it as a name appeared on her head, "Yu-u-ki. Yuuki! It means _snow _and _courage_."

"Ehhh? What's with the courage thingy, huh, Rin?" Lenka teased which appeared successful since Rin blushed.

"Ahh… ehh… hahaha… just _courage," _Rin stuttered.

"Ah! I got it! You have not confessed yet. Right?!"

Rin's face turned all red.

"Hahaha! I'm right!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…But thinking back, I guess not confessing is a great idea… right, Yuuki," Rin mumbled.

.

.

.

.

.

Lenka didn't hear what Rin said at first. But her expression made her look at her carefully and think about why she gives that sad expression.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And there it was… the answer…

,

,

,

,

,

,

She didn't hear her.

But she saw her lips moved.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Because… we're twins."_

* * *

><p><strong>December 26<strong>**th**** ; 10 PM**

"Rin! You promised that we're staying up to conduct a countdown for your birthday right?" Lenka moaned.

"But…" Rin sweatdropped and looked at Lenka's Mom who was beside her Mom. She smiled at her and faced Lenka which made Rin took a deep breath and relax.

"Lenka-dear…" Mrs. Leal said sweetly while patting her daughter, "…you need to rest, but…" she smiled, "Are you feeling well already?"

"Hai… and I won't be feeling well tomorrow if I can't do a countdown for Rin tonight!" the girl answered stubbornly.

Mrs. Leal laughed nervously, "If that happens it'll cause us trouble… Lenka…"

Lenka pouted and whined.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"But I guess… this one late-night won't hurt right, Rin?" Rin blinked and looked at Mrs. Leal in surprise.

Lenka's eyes sparkled in delight, "Waahh! You will let me, Ma?"

Mrs. Leal nodded, "Just be sure to rest after it."

"I will!" and she hugged her Mom.

Rin sighed but smiled in the end.

.

.

.

_"Two hours before 12… now… what should be the nice thing to do…" _Rin thought.

.

.

.

~xxxXXXxxx~

Snow falls…

"You know Lenka…" Rin called to the girl beside her while looking up in the dark sky, "How I wish I can see the stars when it's snowing."

Lenka also looked up, "Why?"

"Since they light up the sky for you in times dark as this."

.

.

.

.

SILENCE fell.

.

.

.

.

"Nee… Rin…"

"What is it, Lenka?" Rin who was still looking up.

"Look at me."

Rin slowly moved and looked at Lenka.

.

.

.

She was standing.

.

.

.

.

"L…Lenka!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Y…You can…!"

"Of course I can!" Lenka smiled and walked her way towards Rin and held her hand. "It's just that, it hurts that's why I use a wheelchair."

"Does it hurt right now?" her voice full with worry.

"Hahaha! Of course it does!" ^_^

"Waaah! Go sit back at your wheelchair! _ " Rin panicked.

"Hahaha… Don't worry. Don't worry. The pain is lesser than the first time my illness appeared. I can handle a pain like this. AJA! Fighting!" she happily exclaimed, fist pumping in the air.

"But… But…"

"Don't worry about me Rin. It's just that… I want to show you that even in full darkness, there would come a time that a light would come there in front of you and guide you through your way…" Lenka's hold to Rin's hand tightened and she smiled at her, "Just be patient and hang in there Rin Kagamine… that light will come… Promise."

.

.

.

.

Rin smiled and hoped that a tear won't fall from her eye.

.

.

.

"Thank you… _Lenka…_"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi… you two!" a loud voice startled the two. They looked back and saw the twins and Lena with a box of cake. Their eyes widened in delight. "Come inside," Lin's always strict face gave a smile, a rare sight for the two, "…want to eat this with us?"

And so… hand in hand, the two walked inside back the house.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Without any thought of what may happen next.

~xxxXXXxxx~

* * *

><p>Ahh... (=_=) it's been a long time since I've updated... Gomen minna... Kill me for it if you want... TT_TT<p>

But please do REVIEW, FOLLOW, SHARE or FAVORITE this if you like... One could help me get over this life... Nah... Just joking.

So... Till we meet again... maybe next week, or next month, or... next year... or maybe TOMORROW!

Ciao minna!


	19. Chapter 19 : The Man w Blue & Red Eyes

**Hayo there! Kuro-chan desu~~!**

**So this chapter is still a... tentenenen! FLASHBACK! Hohoh... the story is starting to get interesting... OWEEE! I think... _ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – The Man with the Red &amp; Blue Eyes<strong>

_"What caught my eyes the most are his eyes. The one was colored blue and the other was red."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin Kagamine's POV~<strong>

"Oi… you two!" a loud voice startled us. We looked back and saw the twins and Lena with a box of cake.

Cake? I hope it's orange flavored! ^_^

"Come inside," Lin called. Giving us a smile, she gestured to the box, "…want to eat this with us?"

"Yup!" Lenka and I said in unison and went inside the kitchen to eat with them.

In my stay here, I had fun… ^_^ It's like having another _family_… A _happy peaceful_ one.

To be honest, I want to stay here.

But it's not good always bothering this family, right?

.

.

.

I need to accept the fact… the fact that we need to face…

_That I'm not my Dad's daughter and Len being my twin._

.

.

.

.

It hurts… since I just realized…

.

.

.

That I love Len. Not as a brother… but as Len.

.

.

.

But… I need to face it and smile at it. Cause there's no use hiding from it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I need to be strong… and smile for him…

.

.

.

.

.

So that _he _can smile too.

.

.

"RIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!" and then, someone pinched my cheeks.

"A-A-A-OUCHHHHH!" :'( Lin let go of my cheeks. "Why did you do that, Lin?! TT^TT"

"Because you're not listening!" she answered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" me. (?O_O?)

Lin clicked her tongue in annoyance.

_What did I do? O^O_

"Lin's been asking you if you're okay, Rin," Linden said with a smile.

"Hm… I'm just fine… Why did you ask Lin?"

"…" Lin kept quiet and started to cut the chocolate cake that they bought. They said that the bakery didn't sold any orange flavored cake so they just bought the chocolate one. =_= Too bad.

"Well… I think she just want to talk to you since you're going home already," Linden.

"Shut it Cassanova!" Lin shouted and placed the equally cut cake on our plates.

"Aww… Lin-nee's shy…" Lena exclaimed girlishly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"No I'm not! Why should I be?" after distributing the cake, she sat down and crossed her legs and arms. "You two, shush, or else… I'll take that cake that I just gave you."

Lenka, who was beside me giggled, "Lin-nee's such a tsundere, right?"

"Haha… sou, sou!" I answered taking a bite from the cake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SCREEEECCHH… that was the sound of the chair being dragged on the floor. It was Lin. She suddenly stood up.

.

.

.

.

"What's the matter, Lin-nee?" Lenka asked.

.

.

.

.

She looked outside of the house. Her eyes suddenly turned sharp.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SILENCE…

She took a deep sigh, "Nothing. I'm just going to get us a drink," then she walked to the fridge and looked for something.

"By the way, Advance Happy Birthday Rin!" Lena greeted. "I heard from Mama that she cooked you a feast. How was it?" she asked.

"Ahh! Rin's Mom also helped Lena!" Lenka added.

"Ohh… Is that so?"

I nodded and smiled, "It was one of the best that I had!"

"Uwaahh… I wish we were here earlier," then she sighed, "…there's _so _many work to do!"

"Mah, mah… don't complain too much Lena," Linden entered the conversation, "All you do at work was to sit right?"

"Well, sitting is a very, very hard work you know!" she answered and took a bite from her share of the cake.

I looked at Lenka and whispered, "Nee… just what is Lin's, Linden's and Lena's work, Lenka?"

Well, no kidding, for the weeks that I have stayed here, I don't know what the three of them do for work. They would always come home late or there are times when they will come home every other two days. From their age, they should still be at school but no…

Mrs. Leal told me that they already graduated from college at a young age… all three of them, which is… amazing.

"Well…" Lenka started explaining, her voice a whisper, "Lin and Linden are police officers and Lenka is a programmer," she smiled. "Cool, right?"

I just nodded and ate my cake, imagining them doing their own work.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wow… they must be very amazing. O^O Just in my imagination, they ARE amazing… ^3^

Lin sat back down to her seat with some drinks with her.

"So… why are you not asleep yet, little Lenka and little Rin?" Linden teased.

"Mou… I'm not little!" both of us exclaimed in unison, which resulted to the both of us laughing, then Linden and Lena started laughing also which made it hard to stop.

Then we stopped. Cause, our stomachs started to hurt because of laughing.

"So… why?" Linden asked again.

"Because Mama let me to and Rin too," Lenka exclaimed happily.

"Ohh… so you also dragged little Rin into your play little Miss Lenka," the older brother continued teasing.

"I told you, I'm not little! 3"

And the teasing goes on…

.

.

.

.

(^_^) == me while watching them argue.

(XD) == Linden who was teasing Lenka.

0oo(*3*)oo0 == Lenka who was being teased.

(^_^) == Lena, who was just watching them with me.

(=_=) == Lin who was busy with her cake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I wish this kind of peace would continue… _

_And I wish…_

_._

_._

_._

_That I can have this kind of peace when I get home._

~xxxXXXxxx~

The snow had stopped. But the skies were still dark, that's why I thought that it would still snow this night.

We are the terrace, me and Lenka. Lena and Linden decided to wash the dishes, that's why they aren't here with us. And Lin, she's taking a call.

"Ahhh! It's cold here!" Lenka exclaimed and she tightened her shawl around her.

"Why don't you stay inside, Lenka?" I suggested but she ignored me.

"It would be nice if I can play outside…" she sighed dreamily, "… like a snowball fight. I'll make my own fort, hide, make snow balls and throw them to the enemies' fort! Then I'll be the winner! YAY!" she happily exclaimed and I just listened to her. "After that, we'll make a snowman and snow angels and play all day long on the snow!"

"You can…" I said when she sighed at her wish, "…when you get better you can…" I smiled at her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She smiled back at me and nodded, "Yeah. I can… _When I get better…_" then she held my hand.

"You know Rin, you're the girl that I want to be…" she said.

"Huh?"

She giggled, "Because… you're healthy and you can do anything you want to do."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I laughed, "Well, Lenka, you know what? You are the one person that I want to be…"

It was her turn to look at me and ask why.

"Because… your life isn't too complicated and everyone here is there to support you."

"Nah… if you have just arrived here a year earlier, this house is always in mess…" she giggled.

"Why so?"

"Uhh… it's a family problem. But it was fixed and it made our bonds with each other stronger. That's how problems are, they come and we learn something from it to learn from."

"Hmmm… how old are you again Lenka?"

"Uhh… 11? Why ask?"

"You sounded like 50 a while ago," I joked.

"What? How?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

=_= "Nevermind."

"Ehh… tell me, Rin! RIIIINNN!" she pouted.

"Hahaha… don't give me that look. You know it won't work on me now," I stuck out my tongue, "Bleh! :P"

"Uwaahh! Rin! You meanie!"

"Well… I'm cute anyway! ^_^"

Lenka gasped, "Who told you so?" she acted surprised.

"My Mom…" I smiled.

"Well…" she shrugged, "You're cute anyway…"

"Thanks…"

Then we laughed. ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey… isn't that your Mom?" Lenka suddenly asked as she pointed down.

"Yeah. That's Mom. Where is she going?" I asked. Well, we both don't know so I didn't expect an answer.

"Maybe, she's just putting your things in your car," Lenka said.

"No… we just placed our things there a while ago…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Let's follow her!" Lenka suggested.

"Ehh? That's outside! The wheelchair won't move there because of the snow!"

"Then… I'll go out without a wheelchair!"

"Ehh?! L…Lenka… I'm not so sure about this…"

"Don't worry… It'll just be a minute, right? Just don't tell Lin and the others," then she dragged me outside.

~xxxXXXxxx~

Now, here we are… outside. With Lenka holding my hand, we followed my mother.

I sighed.

"Lenka… does your feet hurt?" I asked her with worry.

"Nope."

"I'm feeling nervous about this thing that we're doing Lenka… =_="

"Ehh? But this is adventure!"

She whispered since we're already near Mom. We hid behind a tree near her. It looks like she's waiting for someone.

"Lenka… why do you want to do this?" I asked, suspicious of this sudden change of Lenka. Most of the time, she would just stay in the house and this is the first time that she invited me _outside _the house.

She kept silent.

"Lenka… answer me or I-"

"Shh!" she suddenly shushed me. "Someone's coming."

.

.

.

.

.

My heart went wild.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh God…

.

.

.

.

.

.

This nervousness is serious.

.

.

.

.

.

I held my breath.

.

.

.

.

And there appeared a tall man with gray hair. He was holding a lit cigarette on his hand as he approached Mom.

"Long time no see… Lily," he said with familiarity in calling Mom's name.

I looked at him closely and what caught my eyes the most are his eyes. The one was colored blue like mine and the other was red.

~xxxXXXxxx~

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I had a hard time making this chapter... TT^TT It took me hours in brainstorming and in uploading this story... <strong>

**But it did manage to finish! YAY! BANZAI! And the end is kind of a CLIFFY! ^_^**

**Who does not like Clifffhangers? They make you want to read more but there's no more, they give you that desperate feeling that you still want to read more, and they give that sleepless nights because you still want to read more! I love that feeling!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meh... The author's an M so... XDD! don't mind her.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So! I'll be going to LAZY LAND now. Who's coming with me? ^ Nah... the author's crazy so don't come with her.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow and Share**

**Love you guys... and gals!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
